Moving On From the Old to the New
by aberk19
Summary: Sequel to When Fangs and Wings Collide. The flock is on the run again. They're forced to leave Forks and everything there. When something tragic happens, Max is forced to cope and move on. Where'll she go and who'll she go to?
1. Bad News Really Sucks

**Chapter One**

**Max**

If you weren't aware, I am the amazing, incredible, basically indestructible Maximum Ride. And I think I might faint…

"What? What are you talking about?" I was practically hyperventilating over here. Jasper was giving me the weirdest look, like he wanted to calm me down, but he didn't want to interfere with my angry conversation. He got up and headed upstairs, leaving me alone with the phone.

"They sent out a search team for you and the flock a few days ago," Jeb said. I ground my teeth together.

"And you're only _just_ contacting us to tell me this?"

"It took a while for me to get a hold of you. Why aren't you picking up the home phone?"

"Because we're never home."

"And this is why I told you to get a cell phone." I rolled my eyes, upset that he couldn't see me. "I know we've had that argument before, but still, you should have gotten a disposable phone."

"Ok we're going to move past this conversation," I said icily. I was sick of arguing right now, especially since I needed to find out what the heck was going on over there. "Who did they send?"

"They sent everyone." Jeb sounded so emotionless as he told me that his organization had sent every single one of their operatives to hunt me down and kill me.

"Great. Lovely. How many? Where did they start? Where should we go?"

"Over two hundred or so. They went south towards Mexico. Head north to Canada," Jeb responded quickly, all business now.

"Crap. Why? Ok…" Yeah, that's me, the wordy leader.

"I'm not sure why they went south. But you really need to get farther away. Two states is not far enough in my opinion."

"Fine. Bye."

"Maximum." That made me stop. _Damnit_… "Get a cell phone, get some gear together, and get out of there. Pronto." Jeb hung up, probably not wanting to hear my answer to his orders.

I slammed the phone down, angry with him, with the School, and with myself. He _would_ be the one to give us the bad news. _That's because he's the only one who cares about you_. So good to hear from you again Voice. Of course, I got no response. Obviously, I'm angry with the School for not leaving us alone after all these years. But most importantly, I'm mad at myself for allowing the flock to get so comfortable in one place. We'd gotten lazy and sloppy. It was a huge surprise that the School hadn't headed north to Washington initially.

"What's wrong?" I turned and a small smile came to my lips. Fang was always the first one to get an explanation out of me.

"Jeb just called." Both our smiles disappeared. Fang's lips turned down into a frown. "The School just sent out a team to get us back."

"Where are they?" _That's my man, always business first, happiness later. Just the way I trained him. Ah, a man after my heart._ Wow, I sounded _sappy_. Eww, gross…

"He says they headed south toward Mexico. Neither of us is sure why, but that gives us some time to head farther north into Canada. That should put some more space between us and them." Fang nodded, understanding my obvious logic. I wasn't going to tell him that it hadn't been my idea, but Jeb's. Hey, what Fang doesn't know won't kill him. At least, it won't in this case…

"Sounds good. When do we leave?"

"Immediately," I said, sad for once that we had to leave. He nodded again and headed out the door to find the kids.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my eyes, suddenly tired. Walking up the stairs, I tried to think up an explanation for our sudden departure. Then I realized it would be best to tell Alice the truth. She would have known that we were planning on leaving as soon as Jeb told me to go to Canada.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Alice asked, her lips turned down in a sad frown. I nodded sadly.

"We don't have a choice," I said quietly, knowing she would hear it. Her frown deepened slightly.

"Couldn't you just stay here with us?" She almost sounded desperate.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I had already thought about that. "If we stay here, it'll pull you guys into our fight. And that's exactly what it is: _our fight_. I can't have you and the others involved. I won't risk it. Trust me," I said when she opened her mouth to argue. "These guys from the School fight _dirty_. Besides, when Jeb said everyone, he meant everyone that could fight. That means all the scientist will still be at the School or somewhere else in the world. If any of the fighters find out about you, they'll instantly send that to the scientists. There'd be no way to hide after that. And I'm not a mass-murderer."

"I understand," Alice said quietly. She looked so sad. I know _I_ was, but still… I didn't like having to upset them. Especially after all they've done for us!

"WHAT?" Edward thundered from upstairs. He was standing in front of me a moment later, his face a mask of fury. "What do you mean you're leaving? We can fight them for you!"

"Weren't you listening?" I asked, knowing full well he was. "I just can't risk your exposure. I'm sorry," I added when he looked like he was going to argue. That shut him up.

Edward sighed and nodded. He knew that even though it was stupid, it was the best way to do this. He gave me a quick hug before heading back upstairs to tell Bella the bad news. I could hear her cry of dismay from his room.

"I have to go help the others clear out the house," I said to Alice as I walked away. "See you later." She didn't respond. I had a feeling she wasn't even behind me anymore. When I turned the corner to go down the staircase, a glance back confirmed that Alice had indeed left.

Once I got to the house in La Push, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Just like I had hoped and dreaded, the rest of the flock was getting their packs together. I'm sure our bags were dusty from their time under our beds. When I walked through the door, everyone stopped momentarily and looked to me for orders. I just nodded, motioning for them to continue packing.

Fang and I made sure that everyone had only what was necessary in their bags. I was surprised when I looked through Nudge's bag and found, guess what, _only the necessaries_. Weird, right? I had been expecting some girly stuff tucked away in a corner. Same with Angel, but her bag was ready as well. Although, Gazzy _had_ been trying to sneak out a few of his homemade bombs. Fang confiscated them, but after a second thought, put them back in Gazzy's bag.

"We really have to leave?" Nudge asked for the thousandth time. I nodded, slowly becoming irritated with her constant questions. Fang sensed this and sent Nudge and the others to go for a walk on First Beach. Once alone, Fang sat next to me on the couch.

"It's for the best," he whispered. I nodded, knowing he was right, but still not wanting to believe that we had to leave Forks. It had quickly become our home, and over the past couple months, we had been happy and safe here surrounded by vampires and werewolves.

"Are you sure there's no other option?" I asked softly, already knowing there wasn't. I still had a pang of dismay when Fang shook his head morosely.

Fang kissed the top of my head. His lips made a trail down my forehead, over my nose, and stopping at my lips. I loved him so much, and he knew that. He frequently used that against me. Like now, for instance. He was making my forget all about being sad and depressed just by kissing me. Kissing me hungrily and passionately, I may add.

"Eww!" Nudge said, giggling happily anyways.

"That was a quick walk," Fang commented dryly as the others came into the living room. Iggy shrugged.

"It's raining." He said that as if it were something new. It was _always _raining here. I rolled my eyes at him, mad once again that it was wasted on the blind Iggy.

"Max?" I looked past Iggy into the front hall. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward stood by the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We just figured our help would be needed," Edward said.

"He means we wanted to come make sure you guys weren't suffocating under all the heavy stuff," Emmet corrected with a laugh. Luckily, eye rolling was not lost on Emmet.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the thought, but there's nothing we can really do with all this stuff." I shrugged. "We can only take what we can carry on our backs."

"Well, we're here to take _everything else_ to our storage facility." Edward shrugged. "We don't want anything to be stolen."

"Ok," I agreed. They said they didn't need our help, so the flock went to the Cullen's place to wait for their return.


	2. We Can't Seem to Catch a Break

**Chapter 2**

**Max**

Once again, we were on the run. But this time, _we actually had a goal_. Isn't that just weird? We were headed to Canada, courtesy of Jeb.

Leaving the Cullens place had been hard, harder than I had thought it would be. I am embarrassed to say that Nudge and Angel were not the only ones to shed a few tears. Yeah, yeah, fearless leader, blah, blah, blah. Hey, I am allowed to show some emotions occasionally. I mean, I'm not _Fang_ or anything.

Bella had been the last one to beg us to stay, her being the last to hear about our planned departure. She didn't put up a very good argument though. She started with the idea that Edward was still trying to get across, that the vampires could fight with us. But then she realized that would put Edward in danger and she gave up on that. Then she tried to say that since they had been heading for Mexico last we heard, they wouldn't find us up here. I only had to explain to her once that the School would get us eventually, may it be next week, or a few months from now. We didn't want to take the chance that bringing the School here could blow the vampires' cover.

"You're positive there's no other way?" she had asked. I nodded. Bella sighed. She hated that we were leaving. If I remember correctly, Bella has issues with people leaving her. "At least _you_ told me the real reason," she had said spitefully, taking a glance in Edward's direction. I saw his lips turn down into a miniscule frown. Again with the fighting over this! I will have to find out just what happened before we got here. Edward and Alice had neglected to tell me why they had left during our conversation in Bella's room all those months ago.

"We'll miss you," Bella said again. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes and I knew it. I was too depressed to smile. "Will you come back?" I shrugged.

"There's no way for me to know," I said truthfully. I didn't want to lie to Bella and give her false hope. We might never return, but we could be back in Forks within the year. "We have to lead them away from Forks, but at the same time, keep them away from us. We don't _want_ to leave, but this is the only way to keep everyone safe."

"I understand." I knew that she did understand, by the look in her face. It looked like she had become void of all emotions, but not in the same way as Fang. More like she was a zombie or something. It was freaking me out.

"Well, we have to get going," Fang said, coming up behind me. He put his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"I know," I said with a sigh. I leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. I wish I could stay like this forever, but we had work to do, a School to destroy, and a country to sneak into. Fang kissed the top of my head quickly then left to help Gazzy get his pack on over his wings. It had been a while since we'd had to do that, and Gazzy had forgotten how.

"Bye," I said to Bella and the Cullens. Without looking back, I went to Fang's side. "U and A?" The flock nodded silently. I leapt into the air, Fang close behind me. I heard Gazzy and Angel push off next, then Iggy and Nudge. The four of them fanned out until we made a small V shape, like the geese did when they flew. We had found that it made flying easier, and we were able to fly faster because the wind that pushed against Fang and I slid right over the other four.

For hours, we flew silently, making our way across Washington and into Canada. Nobody wanted to be the one to break the silence. I was afraid to say something; I didn't want it to remind anyone of Forks. _Move on from the old to the new Max_. Oh, there you are! I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you in a while Voice. No response. Typical Voice; leaving me cryptic clues and no puzzle to put them in.

"Max," Nudge began slowly. Her voice sounded strangely loud after such a long silence. "Can we get some food?" That was probably the shortest sentence I have heard her utter in a long time.

"Sure honey. Dip lower and scout out somewhere to eat," I instructed. The flock moved as one, angling lower. It took a while, but we eventually spotted a McDonalds. Nudge sighed with relief when we landed behind the fast food restaurant. I imagine she's been hungry for some time now.

We entered the restaurant and found it practically empty. There was only one trucker sitting by himself at the opposite end of the room. I approached the counter and ordered my food. Just like I knew she would, the woman behind the counter looked startled when I turned and asked the flock what they wanted.

"That was all for you?" the woman asked nervously. I nodded.

"I'm ordering for lunch and dinner," I improvised. She nodded and relaxed a little.

While the others made their orders, I scanned the room quickly. The trucker was staring at us, but not in a creepy, Eraser kind of way. More like in a creepy, old strange guy kind of way. We grabbed our food and sat at the table closest to the door. I told the flock quietly to eat only half of their food now. We would find a tree to finish eating in later.

"Where are we going Max?" Gazzy whispered between bites. I shrugged.

"We'll have to find a map somewhere."

"Can we go to Montreal?" Angel asked suddenly. I looked at her, surprised. I'd had no idea she even knew Montreal existed, nonetheless that it was in Canada.

"Why do you want to go to Montreal?" Fang asked. Angel shrugged.

"I dunno. I just remember hearing about it in school. It was the only town in Canada I could remember learning about."

"Sure honey, we can go to Montreal. It might not be right away, but we'll go there eventually," I told her. Angel nodded and polished off her burger in a few bites. I glanced over my shoulder, but the cashier wasn't there. Angel blushed with chagrin. She had forgotten that we need to eat like normal people.

"It's O.K.," Fang assured her. Angel smiled at him and sipped her Sprite.

We packed up the rest of our meal and headed out the door. I was glad once again that the Max card never seemed to have a limit. Otherwise, we would have gone hungry a _long_ time ago. Walking across the street, we found a suitable tree and climbed up. I sat on a nice looking branch, with Fang on my right, Angel below me, and Gazzy below her. Iggy and Nudge were perched on branches below Fang on the other side of the tree trunk.

"Alright guys, finish up so we can keep going," I ordered. The flock nodded and then proceeded to shove their food viciously down their throats. I shook my head at all the animalistic characteristics we had. We ate like starving wolves, we were part bird, and we fought like a multitude of different animal species.

"You O.K. Max?" Fang asked quietly. I nodded without looking at him. "You sure there's nothing bothering you?" Fang knew me so well.

"I don't like this," I whispered. "It's not like before. Before, we had no trouble leaving wherever we were, because there was nothing to hold us there in the first place. But now? Now, we had to leave an _actual_ home, where we had _actual_ friends. Before, we never had to explain to anyone why we were leaving. We never had to beg Angel and Nudge to pack their bags. They knew the drill. They got it done."

"Max, don't feel bad," Fang said, getting right to the point. I knew he would see my ulterior motive behind the complaints. "You did the right thing. We had no other choice. Angel and Nudge were just upset. We all were. And we still are. But you can't let that get to you Max. We'll get over it eventually."

"Thanks," I said. This is why I love this guy. Wait... love? Did I really love Fang? I looked over at him. He was still looking at me. Fang smiled warmly at me and I realized, I did love him.

"I love you," I said softly. Fang looked surprised for a split second before he answered me.

"I love you too Max." I smiled and looked down. It was a little weird professing our love for each other in a tree in Canada. But weird in a good way.

Uhh Max?" Angel said nervously. I looked quickly down at her. "I feel something."

"Something like what?" I asked, scanning the forest, already alert.

"Something like in my body." I looked down at her nervously. I almost fell off my limb. Angel's hair was suddenly longer, and brown. She was taller too, and more mature. She looked like _me_...

"Uhmm Angel? Look down," I said, my voice shaking. Angel looked down at herself and gasped. By now, everyone had realized what was going on.

"I have a new power," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"What were you just thinking about?" I asked suddenly. _Where did that question come from? _

"I was thinking about _you,_" she said. I nodded.

"That's what I thought. Angel, sweetie, you can change your image. I think it's based on who you're thinking about."

"So every time I think about someone I'll change to look like them?" she asked, frightened.

"Think about Nudge," I said, unable to give her a straight answer. Angel closed her eyes and when she opened them, she still looked like me.

"Do I look like Nudge?" she asked, afraid of the answer. I shook my head.

"You're still me. Maybe it's when you _want_ to look like them. What were you thinking about me?"

"I was thinking about how I wish I was just like you," she whispered. I smiled. She is so cute. "How I wish I was older and able to protect us like you do. And how I wish I was pretty, like you." I blushed.

"Think about how pretty _you_ are," I said. Angel nodded and closed her eyes again. I watched, stunned, as her body shrunk. Her hair seemed to go back into her head and grow lighter and curlier. When she opened her eyes, Angel was herself again.

"I'm me again!" she said, sounding relieved. I smiled. "I'll have to practice," Angel said severely. I nodded and grinned at her.

"We'll sleep here for the night," I said, noting the moon. We were far enough into the forest that no one would find us unless they walked a few miles in the dark.

I held my fist out. The others stacked theirs on top of mine and we tapped them. Leaning against the tree trunk, I closed my eyes. Fang whispered that he would take first watch, something we hadn't had to do in a while. I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Some hours later, Fang tapped me on the shoulder. Opening my eyes, I nodded groggily and got up. Floating to the ground, I thought about a song I had heard back at the Cullen's house. Alice had told me that it was 'Used to' by Chris Daughtry.

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular._

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?

I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?

I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had.

You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around.

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be. 

That was the song of my life. Except for a few parts, that described perfectly how Fang and I felt. Obviously, we did not miss each others love, 'cuz we were still together, but still... It's freaky how I think of these things randomly like this.

A noise a few feet away made me snap my head up. My mouth opened to scream, but a large, heavy paw was smacked over my mouth. The Eraser slammed me against the tree, its' forearm blocking my windpipe. The upper branches must have shook or something, because suddenly the flock was awake and springing into action. Fang was the one to come to my aid. He landed right on the Erasers' shoulders. Taking its' head in his hands, he twisted sharply, snapping its' neck. The hand came away from my mouth and I sucked in a deep breath."

"You okay?" Fang asked as he punched an Eraser in the face.

"Yeah, I'm good," I rasped, giving another Eraser a good roundhouse kick to the stomach. It doubled over, allowing me to chop my foot down on the back of its' head. The Eraser dropped like a rock.

"Where're the kids?" I asked Fang as I dodged a punch, throwing one in return.

"The sky." I glanced up quickly and saw the other far above us, surrounded by Flyboys.

"Damnit! We need to finish this and get up there!" I yelled to Fang. I saw him nod mid-swing.

"You're not going anywhere," a sickly familiar voice said. My stomach dropped as I turned to face my new attacker.

"Before you say Ari," the Eraser said with an evil grin. "Don't." With that, he punched me square in the face. I was shocked, but that punch brought me back into action. I heard Fang swearing violently behind me as he recognized my opponent.

"How are you alive?" I asked as I kicked him in the stomach. He barely stumbled.

"I was never dead Max."

"How?"

"Simple." He brought his leg up and bashed me in the side of the head. I fell back. "I'm not Ari. Ari was _weak_. I was created after Ari died. I only look like him because _Jeb_," he spat the name. "Wanted a reminder of his son."

"How did you find us?" I gasped, getting quickly to my feet.

"We have our ways," he sneered, blocking a punch.

"Angel!" I shrieked at the sky. I saw a blonde head diving towards me.

"They have shields around their minds," she yelled down to me as I barely dodged his claws. "I can't read them!"

"We'll be back!" the Ari-look-alike said suddenly. He kicked me once more in the head and as I fell, I faintly saw the Erasers fall back.


	3. Denali? Alaska, Really?

**Chapter 3**

**Max**

"Max!" I opened my eyes slowly. My hands were clutching my head, it hurt so badly.

"Anything hurt?" Fang asked when my eyes focused in on him. I shook my head and stood slowly.

"Just a bruise," I said, wincing as I touched the tender place on my head where the Eraser had kicked me last. Fang moved my hands and looked for himself. I leaned against him, exhausted. He kissed the top of my head when his inspection was through.

"You scared me," he whispered into my hair. "I thought someone had finally been strong enough to finish you off."

I managed a snort. "Your assumptions that someone like that exists wounds me Fang," I said, poking him in the ribs. He smiled down at me, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell he was still worried about me.

"Don't even start thinking that just because we love each other means that you can suddenly become over-protective," I said firmly. "I'm just as capable of surviving as I was before."

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "But you were still for_ so long_."

"Just catching up on my beauty rest," I joked. That got a real smile out of Fang.

"You don't need any. You're already too beautiful to comprehend." I looked up into his eyes and saw real love there. Or rather, what I _assumed_ real love was. Fang leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him hungrily, not wanting this moment to end. This fight had reminded me that there was no promise of time together. Fang returned my urgency. His arms tightened around me, crushing me to his muscled chest.

"Ok, I'm glad _I_ can't see this, but the others will be back, and they _can_ see," Iggy said dryly from where he landed a few feet away. Fang and I broke reluctantly, but his arms didn't budge an inch.

Just as Iggy said, the others drifted down from the sky one by one. Angel gave me one of her heart-stopping smiles when she saw that Fang was holding me closer than the time called for. I smirked at her. Nudge giggled unexpectedly, but I realized then that Angel had projected something into her brain when she looked to Angel and then to where Fang and I were standing.

"Did you _see_ that?" Gazzy asked excitedly! I shook my head, concerned. "I threw a bomb at _one_ Flyboy but like _ten_ exploded from the shards coming off the other one!" I smiled, happy that he was happy. These fights were still hard on him and the others. I was used to them only because I had to be.

"Very nice Gaz," I complimented. He beamed and hopped into the tree.

"Pack up everyone," Fang said, releasing me. He climbed up after Gazzy. "We have to get moving." Sighing, but knowing he was right, I made my way up the tree.

When we were all packed, we hopped off the branches and into the air. I headed North, glad that I knew which way was North, even if I didn't know what was there.

We had only been flying for an hour or so when Angel backpedaled. Yes, she backpedaled in the air. We all stopped and looked back to where Angel hovered. She was staring intently down at the ground.

"What're you looking at?" Gazzy asked.

"We're in Vancouver," Angel said triumphantly. I looked down at the ground. All I could see was buildings, but not what it said on them.

"How can you tell?" I asked her, curious. She shrugged.

"I can see the sign from here. I just had to concentrate." She said that like it was _normal_.

"Were you concentrating on the sign?" I asked, confused.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was concentrating on finding a place to eat. I'm hungry," she admitted. I laughed, glad that this wasn't anything _huge_ that I needed to worry about.

"Well, I guess we're in Vancouver then." _Denali_. "What?" Angel looked at me.

"I didn't say anything," she said, giving me a look. It had been an automatic reaction. I knew it had been the Voice.

_Why are we going to Denali? Where _is_ Denali?_

_ Alaska._ That was all the response I got from my ever-helpful Voice.

"Denali?" Angel asked, confused. I shrugged.

"Apparently, we're to head to Denali."

We managed to find a map in a secondhand sporting goods store. I learned that it took a _long_ time to get to Denali from Vancouver. Not only were we not in the right part of Canada, Denali isn't even _in_ Canada. It's in Alaska. Not to mention it's in like the _middle_ of Alaska.

"Are we almost there?" Nudge asked yet again. I clenched my teeth. _Why Denali?_ I wondered for the thousandth time.

"No Nudge, not quite. We haven't even reached Alaska yet. Angel?" I looked to my left.

"We just passed British Columbia."

"See Nudge? British Columbia. Not Alaska." I knew I was being a little unfair, snapping at her like that, but I was tired, hungry, and confused. The Voice still hadn't thought it necessary to tell me what was in Denali.

Hours and rest stops later, Angel spotted a sign telling us that Alaska was a few miles up ahead. I took that as a sign to get us back on the ground. The sun was setting, we were freezing, and it was time to get some rest.

We found a store that was willing to sell us warmer clothes. The guy at the counter stared at us. He was probably surprised that these were only the first time we were buying warmer clothes. He was very helpful, overall. Mainly, I think the fact that I had a credit card in my hand.

"So where are we gunna go?" Nudge asked when we were done with our shopping. I shrugged.

"We'll have to find a hotel or something." Fang turned and walked back into the store. When he came back out, he said that there was a motel a few miles from here.

We walked to the motel. Weird, I know, but we had too many bags to carry while flying. Besides, the wind was picking up. We reached the hotel just in time. Right after I closed the door to our motel suite, the snow came down in huge drifts. The wind swirled it around, making it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of your own face.

"That looks bad," Fang commented. I nodded, still staring out the window. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Denali," I said automatically. He sighed.

"I know _that_, I meant, where are we going after that?"

"I don't know. You're just as aware as I am that we've never had a real plan before. This is the most warning we've had."

"That's true." Fang pressed his lips lightly to the side of my neck. "Come and get some rest. I know for a fact that you're exhausted. I'm going to go scrounge up some food."

"Fine," I said, turning into him. He gave me a quick hug before heading out the door and into the storm. Sighing, I lay on the bed in the main room.

"Max, can you calm your thoughts?" Angel asked, sounding pained. I looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I rushed to her side. I felt her forehead. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, pushing my hand gently away. "It's just I can sense that you're stressing out, and it's giving me a little bit of a headache."

"Sorry Angel, I'll try," I said, still confused. Since when has Angel been able to _sense_ my thoughts? "Here, why don't you come and lay down with me."

"Ok," she said, sounding happier than she had just seconds ago. I lay on the bed again, pulling back the covers, waiting for Angel to join me. She jumped in beside me, snuggling close.

"Get some rest," I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"You too," she said, stifling a yawn. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Iggy, you're in charge," I said sleepily. I heard Iggy laugh maniacally before slipping into a deep sleep.

_The wind blew my hair in all directions. A wall of white surrounded me. _

_ Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the swirling snow. Whoever it was walked gracefully toward me. Her strawberry blonde hair lay perfectly against her head, defying the wind. I saw that her eyes were a golden brown just like the Cullen's eyes were after they hunted. I knew that she was a vampire. She stopped a few feet away and looked into my eyes._

_ "Welcome to Denali Max," she said, her musical voice sounding happy at the thought of me being in Denali._

_ "Why am I going to Denali?" I asked the beautiful woman. She laughed, a sound that made the world seem a little brighter._

_ "To see me of course!" she said as though it were completely obvious. "We'll be waiting for you."_

_ "We?" A group of people stepped forward then, stopping at the woman's side. They were all incredibly beautiful. There was a blonde-haired woman with a rough-and-tough kind of looking guy, and a Hispanic man and woman._

_ "This is my sister Kate and her mate Garrett, and Carmen and Eleazar. I am Tanya, and we are the Denali coven. We _will_ see you soon Maximum." Her voice faded, as did their images, until all I saw was the white of the snowstorm_.


	4. How Did They Find Us?

**Chapter 4**

**Max**

"Max," Angel whispered, shaking my shoulder to wake me. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Yeah?" Angel's face was a mask of something I hadn't seen in a while. Fear. I sat up immediately, scanning the room.

"Someone's outside," she whispered as softly as she could into my ear.

"Can you hear them?" I whispered back. She would know what I meant. Angel shook her head, frightened more than ever.

"I can only get small snatches of what they're thinking, but not coherent sentences." I pulled her close.

"Where're Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang?" I whispered, scared suddenly. Angel looked wide-eyed at me. She closed her eyes and I felt her send out a thought to the four others.

"Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge are in the next room," she whispered. "They heard the noises too. They're barricaded in the room. Gazzy has bombs ready."

"And Fang?" I asked, my stomach lurching dangerously. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm not sure. I can't hear him."

_**What can we do?**_ I asked her silently.

_** I don't know Max, I can't hear what they're thinking. I don't even know if they're outside still**_, Angel projected to me.

_** I'll go look.**_

_** NO!**_

_** Angel, I have to protect us, and I can't do that by sitting here, scared out of my mind.**_

Angel nodded and moved slowly aside, allowing me room to move from the bed. I slipped silently through the room, making my way to the door. I leaned against it, willing it not to creak. It didn't. I pressed my ear to the wood, hoping to hear something from outside.

I almost jumped back, I was so surprised. I could hear breathing, very _loud_ breathing. It sounded ragged, like whoever it was had been running for a long time. The panting continued, but I didn't open the door. When it stopped, I sent Angel a thought to get the others in here. Moments later, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy joined me. The four of them stood at my back, ready to fight.

I opened the door slowly. I heard all the noises from outside suddenly go quiet. Flinging the door open, I leapt back, prepared to knock whatever it was senseless. My heart stopped at what I saw.

"Fang!" I cried, rushing to his side. He lay on the ground, covered in blood and unconscious. (**A/N I was going to stop the chapter here and leave a really mean ciffie :D but I decided I wasn't in the mood to stop writing)**. "Angel, why couldn't you hear him?" I asked desperately. She stood motionless behind me, her mouth agape in horror.

"What's wrong with him?" Gazzy asked nervously. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know! We have to get him help. Angel, I can't do this on my own!" I stared at her, desperate for an answer.

"We'll bring him to the hospital," she whispered shakily. I nodded and wiped the tears away, determined. None of us like hospitals, but Fang needed help. More help than we could possibly give him.

We managed to get Fang into a car in the back of the lot. It was an old, broken looking thing, so I imagined the owner wouldn't be too disappointed. Plus, it was an SUV, which helped our case considerably. We grabbed our stuff and loaded it quickly into the trunk. I started the car and drove quickly away from the motel. Angel somehow directed me to the nearest hospital, which was a few miles down the road. I had to keep wiping the tears away from my eyes; it wasn't helping my driving any when my vision was blurred.

I skid to a stop in the hospital parking lot. Slamming the doors open, Iggy and I eased Fang out of the car. We carried him as quickly as we could through the Emergency doors, the others right behind us. A few nurses look startled when we burst into the room, but they sprang into action a split second later.

"Grab a gurney!" one shouted to another. The gurney was found and Fang was strapped to it. I ran alongside them, holding Fang's hand while they wheeled him into an ER. I was tossed a pair of scrubs and the doors were closed behind us. There were a few doctors in their already, sitting and chatting. They jumped up when we entered the room and got to work immediately.

_I wish Carlisle was here_. _He would know how to fix this_.

"What happened?" a doctor asked me calmly as he cut Fang's shirt from his body. I shrugged, unable to say a word. The doctors frowned. "Nevermind. Stand in that corner."

I obeyed quietly. I sank to the floor, my back against the wall. Thank _God_ these doctors were all in colored scrubs, or I'd have started hyperventilating five minutes ago. I watched silently as they scrubbed the blood from Fang's battered skin. When a doctor picked up one of those small medical incision knives, I put my head in my hands.

"Miss?" a voice said a few minutes later. I looked up. A female doctor was standing over me, a weird look on her face. I assumed they'd found his wings, but when I walked to the table, Fang was still on his back.

My mouth dropped when I saw what was on his skin. **We're coming Max** was engraved on Fang's chest. I cried out, unable to stand this. _We just left Forks yesterday! How can this be happening?_

"Can you explain this Miss?" the female doctor asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, my eyes wide. No need to tell her I understood perfectly the message etched on Fang's body. "Step back please," she said firmly. I went quietly to my corner, putting my head in my hands again.

It seemed like hours later that a doctor came to my side and shook my shoulder gently. I lifted my head up, cringing already at what I knew would evidently come. I was surprised when the first words out of the doctor's mouth was 'he'll be fine'.

"What was wrong with him," I croaked, my throat dry.

"He had many lacerations all over his body. He has a few broken ribs and his right leg is broken. His body is covered in bruises, but otherwise, there is no internal damage." I closed my eyes, grateful that nothing was permanently damaged.

"So you have no idea what could have happened to him?" the doctor asked when we left the ER. Fang had already been wheeled to another room. I shook my head.

"No. I was in the motel room. I walked outside to get some ice, and I found him on the ground just outside the door," I said quietly. I had already planned my answer. I had to do _something_ while they were cutting Fang open.

We entered the room where Fang was lying, pale and battered. The doctor pulled up a chair for me beside the bed. I sat gratefully, taking Fang's hand in mine. It seemed to be the only part of him _not_ covered in bandages. That means he didn't fight back…

"I'm hoping you can explain something," the doctor said, sounding nervous and unsure. _Here it comes. The wings._ "The young man has… something that… interest us." I looked up at him. "He has… _wings_."

"Yes," I said, sounding tired to my own ears. The doctor blinked in surprise.

"Well then… I'll be going." He walked quickly out the door. A few seconds later, Angel came slowly into the room.

"I wiped his memory," she said, coming to stand beside me. I nodded, exhausted. "I'll get you a bed," she said suddenly, getting up and leaving the room. I wasn't surprised when she came back a few minutes later, a nurse in tow pushing a bed like the one Fang lay on. The nurse wheeled it right next to Fang's and left the room, a dazed look on her face.

"Thanks," I mumbled, climbing onto the bed. I could have done without it, but this hospital probably had plenty to spare, and I seriously needed some rest. "Night." I held my fist out to her. She stacked hers on top and tapped the side of mine. I tapped hers and then she was gone.

"Gazzy, slow down. You're gonna give yourself indigestion," Iggy said firmly. We were all seated around a small table in the hospital cafeteria. Angel had 'convinced' the night guards to let us sleep in Fang's room last night. Now, we were eating as much as we could in a hospital in Alaska.

"I'm gonna go check on him," I muttered, pushing away my uneaten food. I had slept at Fang's side last night, hoping he would wake up, but it was not to be. He stayed motionless the entire night, in the exact same position as he'd been in when I drifted off to sleep.

Walking to his room, I thought about the dreams I'd had recently. The first, in the motel room, had been about a vampire named Tanya. For some reason, she wanted me in Denali. That might explain the Voice's directions, but only if we got there and she was actually there. Last night, I'd had another dream, but this one was different…

_Tall, dark trees surrounded me as I walked silently through the forest. I wasn't sure where I was, but since I was dreaming, it looked familiar. I turned around, hearing footsteps behind me._

_ Fang stepped out of the trees, looking healthy as ever. I smiled and walked towards him. As I approached, he started to change. Blood formed on his skin and suddenly he was shirtless. Clear as it had been in the ER, I saw the words carved into his chest. __**We're coming Max**__**.**__ I stumbled towards him, afraid he'd fall. _

_ "Max," Fang whispered. I stopped. That wasn't Fang's voice... I blinked, and suddenly, it was Ari standing before me. His eyes were wide, like they'd been in Germany when he died. I watched helplessly as my brother died for a third time. He dropped to the ground, his image shifting quickly between Fang and Ari. The forest faded and suddenly, I was in the hospital again._

_ I looked at the figure on the bed and screamed. It was Angel, my baby, bloody and bandaged on the hospital bed. The heart monitor beside her started to flat line. Nurses rushed in, surrounding my baby as she died. They pounded on her little chest, and at every pound, the form shifted into another flock member. Iggy… Nudge… Gazzy… Fang…even Ari… and finally, Angel once more. The monitor began its long, slow beep that told me she… they, were dead._

I shook my head. I had woken up screaming, something that hadn't happened in a long time. I realized that I had been standing outside the door to Fang's room for a few minutes because the nurses within were staring at me as if I were insane. _It's a possibility_.

"How's he doing," I asked the nurse closest to me. She looked at me and sighed.

"He's getting better, but he still has a ways to go before he'll be fully recovered," she said. She probably thought this was lost on me, as depressed as I looked. "He's recovering remarkably fast though, I must say," she murmured, catching my attention. I nodded like it was nothing, although it was very good to know that these serious injuries wouldn't stop us from healing quickly like we always had.

The nurses finished their inspections and moderations, and left. I was alone with Fang again. I might as well have been alone with myself for all the good it did me. I don't know why I insist on coming in here every twenty minutes. Nothing was changing and the nurses were getting aggravated with me.

I pulled a chair up to sit beside Fang's head. I reached out a hand tentatively, touching Fang's head softly. I stroked his face, the tears welling up in my eyes. I left my hand on his face, but buried my own face in the crook of his raised arm. His…raised…arm…?

"It's O.K. Max," he rasped. My head snapped up to look at him. Fang's eyes were open and he was looking at me.

"Fang!" I whispered, relieved he was finally awake. He reached his hand down to smooth back my hair and wipe away my tears. "What happened to you?"

Fang's lips drew into a thin grim line. "Those Erasers found me when I was out looking for food. That one that looks like Ari came out of nowhere. They attacked me." I held his hand in mine.

"You didn't fight back?" I whispered, confused. He shook his head.

"I couldn't see them. I was knocked out for a while. I could feel someone beating me, but I couldn't wake up." The tears were pouring out of my eyes now. I had no control over them.

"He cut you. On your stomach..." Fang grimaced and lifted the blankets. The nurses had put a salve on the cuts, but they hadn't wrapped them.

"What does it say?" Fang whispered, horrified.

"'We're coming Max'. They left _me_ a message on _your_ body," I said angrily. Fang gripped my hand tight.

"They won't get to you," he said, furiously determined. I shook my head sadly.

"They already have." He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Through _you_. Fang, I can't lose you!"

"I'll be fine Max, you just worry about yourself. I can take care of myself." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you can _really_ take care of yourself Fang," I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. Fang frowned.

"I was outnumbered," he pointed out.

"We're always outnumbered," I countered. He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when he realized I was right.

"You still don't need to worry about me," he grumbled. A nurse walked in then, and seeing Fang awake, pushed me aside and started her inspections.

"I'll be back... later," I said quietly. Fang managed a nod, but then he winced at something the nurse did and I left.

"How is he?" Nudge asked when I rejoined them in the cafeteria. I shrugged.

"He's awake, but he hurts all over."

"We'll get through this Max," Iggy soothed. "We always do."

"I know Ig. But it's different this time."

"Why? Because you weren't there to watch Fang get his butt kicked?"

"No," I snapped. "Because I wasn't there to help him. I was sleeping while he was being cut up. And because there's nothing I can do to fix this."

"Max, you've done everything you could. How could you have known that Fang was in trouble? Don't stress yourself over this. He's gonna be fine."

"Thanks Ig."

"Sure, sure.," he said absently, looking at his food. He refused to meet my eyes.

"Ig?" What was _that_ about?

"Maximum," a voice said behind me. I froze, my back going completely rigid.

"Jeb," I said through clenched teeth as I turned around. He stood calmly behind me, his face impassive.

"Come. Walk with me. We have much to talk about." I stood cautiously.

"I'll say we have a lot to talk about," I growled in a low voice. "You said they were headed to _Mexico_! This is definitely _not_ Mexico." He looked a little sheepish.

"They must have heard that I warned you, because we suddenly got word that they'd turned around before they even left California. They went straight through California, Oregon, and they stopped in Washington." I froze. No...

"What did they do in Washington?" I whispered. Jeb shook his head.

"They went nowhere near Forks. They stopped only to re-supply. The planes were out of gas."

"_Planes?_ Where did they get planes?"

"From the School. They have more supplies at the School now then they did a few years ago. Now they're able to track you and the others a lot easier. That's probably how they found Fang."

"They found us before that," I said. His face lost all of its' color. How could he not know that?

"They found you? When? Where?"

"Yesterday. In Vancouver. Jeb, what's going on?" i asked, desperate for some answers.

"How did you escape?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"They left." Suddenly, I remembered something. "Jeb, there was this Eraser... he looked _exactly like Ari._"

"Damnit," he growled. "Zane is too reckless for this."

"Jeb, who was that?"

"Zane. He's the newest model of Erasers. He looks like Ari because the other scientists thought it would be a funny joke to play on me." He looked furious, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I thought my boy had come back to me. But instead, that _monster_ who looks like him is assigned to the flock."

"What do they want from us?"

"They want to take you back to the School. They somehow found out that you'd acquired some new skills, and they want to study you extensively."

"So we're back to that," I said acidly. "Back to being _lab rats_."

"I'm sorry Max, I really am. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Zane has his orders, and he'll fill them out to the letter."

"What were his orders?"

"I'm not sure, but they're probably along the lines of bring the flock back to the labs." He looked so apologetic that I softened my gaze a little. This really wasn't Jeb's fault after all. He _had_ been the one to warn us.

"Where should we go now?" I asked, tired.

"Where were you headed?" Jeb asked in return. I shrugged.

"Something told me to go to Denali, Alaska," I said warily. Jeb raised his brows.

"Denali? Why there?" He seemed to have something else to say, but knowing Jeb, he wouldn't give me the rest of the answer until I answered him.

"The Voice in my head told me to go to Denali," I said, knowing how insane I sounded every time I mentioned the Voice. "And I had a dream yesterday. It told me that I had to go to Denali. I was expected."

"Expected by who?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. I knew who was expecting me, but I only knew them by name. I didn't _know them_, so _technically_, I wasn't lying _too_ much.

"Well, Denali has a branch of the School." I looked at him in horror. I'd been leading the flock towards another Hell-hole this entire time? "Most of the labs are situated there. They have practically no defense systems," Jeb said, seeing my facial expression.

"That's good to hear at least. So will it be easy to break into the labs?"

"Nothing is ever easy Maximum," he said with a chuckle. "You should know that by now." I grunted.

"Yeah, but a girl can hope." He smiled.

"Yes, I suppose she can. Just don't get your hopes up. It's the worst feeling in the world to have your hopes and dreams crushed," he said. He had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really here. I had a feeling that we weren't just talking about _my_ hopes and dreams now.


	5. Damn Were We Wrong

**A/N: We are going to pretend that Garrett was there before the Volturi came. Just go with it. **

**Chapter 5**

**Max**

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Fang smiled at me and kissed my forehead. It was all he could reach while lying on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of this bed. I have some things that need to be done," he said, looking pointedly at me. I blushed. I was not completely sure what he was implying, but Fang _is_ a guy, and we _did_ live with Emmett for a few months...

"Well, the nurses said you have two more days."

"So about five hours?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." The nurses had done the trend wrong. I knew because I had been watching while they estimated the amount of time Fang would need to heal. I knew from personal experience that the end of the healing process took the least amount of time; it seemed to go faster than fast for us. It was very handy.

"So... there's seriously a lab in Denali?" Fang asked for the hundredth time. I nodded. He still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that the Voice had _actually been helpful_. Truth be told, I couldn't either, but it was my job to make it seem like I had everything under control.

"Yeah. Jeb said there's practically no protection on it, so it'll be easier to break into than the School was." We both remembered the time we had tried to break into the School. We had been trying to rescue Angel from those demons, but it hadn't gone as planned... We'd all ended up in cages... We'll try to do better this time.

Fang and I spent his remaining healing time in the hospital room. I sat by his bed, holding his big hand in mine the entire time. Occasionally, Fang would release my hand, cupping my chin and looking into my eyes. I had no idea what he was looking for, but he seemed to find it every time. Angel and the others dropped in from time to time, but mostly, they stayed in the hospital cafeteria, taking advantage of all the food at hand. Angel brought Fang and me food every time she came in. She knew the food the hospital gave Fang was nowhere near enough, and I hadn't left his room to get my own food.

"Stand guard," I instructed Iggy. He nodded and stood outside the room. We were going to take the bandages off Fang, and the nurses would freak if they saw us, so Iggy and Angel were out in the hall making sure no nurses came close.

"Hold still," I murmured as I took hold of some of his bandages. They were bloody, and that freaked me out. I knew the blood was old, but it still scared me how much blood Fang had lost. We'd all had to give transfusions.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting away the white gauze. It came off in large chunks, clotted with blood and other nasty stuff. The gauze was only around Fangs' torso, but there was _a lot_ of it. I tried not to notice how often Fang winced as I pulled the gauze away. Some of the pieces stuck to his skin, and Fang groaned in pain when I pulled them off. I looked up at his face. He had his teeth clenched, but his eyes were locked firmly on my face.

"Get it off," he said tightly. I nodded and ripped the rest off in one quick pull. He grunted and clenched his fists. I took off the monitor wires last. We all knew that as soon as the heart monitor wire came off, it would flat line and nurses would rush in. The plan was to run out as quickly as possible. Angel would have to alter the memories of every person in the hospital. She knew how difficult that would be, but I encouraged her as much as I could.

"There you go baby," I soothed. Angel was concentrating harder than she had ever concentrated before. "There, you've almost finished." Obviously, I had no way of knowing if that was true, but it was comforting her, so whatever.

Angel opened her eyes and sagged against me, exhausted. She tilted her face up and blew a cool burst of air into my face, startling me. She laughed when I blinked at the unexpected air in my face. It was good to hear her laughing again.

"Can we go now?" Iggy asked nervously. I nodded.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I said mockingly. Fang stuck his tongue out at me but nodded.

"U and A guys." The flock nodded, as was customary, and leapt into the sky. We had a lot of extra ground to cover today, so we needed to get moving.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Fang quietly. Floating over to his side, I searched his face for any traces of pain. Of course, Mr. Emotionless showed me nothing. That is, until he looked into my eyes. That was when I saw the extent of his pain.

"Should we stop?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head and grit his teeth.

"We've already lost too much time because of me. I won't be the cause of stopping again." He sounded so determined that I almost believed he wasn't in as much pain as he was.

"Fang, you don't always have to be strong." I thought of something the Voice had said to me once. "It's ok to let others take care of you once in a while." _Thanks for the recognition Max._ Wasn't expecting that...

Fang looked at me as if I had gone insane. A small frown formed on his lips, but his eyes were somewhat grateful when I ordered the flock to land. Fang staggered slightly when he hit the ground harder than usual. I caught his elbow, holding him up. He glared at me and shook me off. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"No," I said firmly, following him up a nearby tree. "We are _not_ going to start this again." Fang looked at me.

"Start what?" he asked, his voice empty. I glared back at him.

"_This._ I won't have it. Last time you shut me out, I tried to commit suicide." Fang winced. "Do you remember that?" I asked, rubbing it in deeper. He needed to understand how much this hurt me.

"Yes," he sighed, finally relenting. "I'm sorry. I just don't like how much I have to rely on you."

"Fang." I held his face in my hand, forcing him to look at me. "This is what we do. We _rely_ on each other. It's how we survive. Together. It's what you do when you love someone." I didn't blush when I said this, thank God.

"I love you too," he whispered. I smiled and released his face. In turn, he grabbed my face in both his hands. "Always Max. I will _always love you_." He kissed me, softly at first, but it grew more heated and desperate. I was sure this was from being bedridden. Fang hates being useless.

"Ugh, can you two stop sucking face for a little?" Iggy asked from somewhere below us. Fang released my face with one hand and flipped Iggy off. "That was unnecessary," Iggy commented dryly. Angel had sent him a picture of Fang's hand.

"You _being_ here is unnecessary," Angel chastised. Iggy grunted and I heard them both walk away.

After a little, I could feel myself getting lightheaded. I gently broke away, reluctantly, but gently. We both sucked in ragged breaths, our chests heaving as we stared at each other.

"I think we're getting better at that," Fang commented with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so. Personally, I think _my_ kissing was perfect to begin with. _You_ on the other hand, had something to be desired." I grinned and kissed him lightly before hopping out of the tree.

"You're _so_ funny," he grumbled, climbing down after me. I grinned back at him. He scowled at me and tackled me to the ground. I laughed as we fell through the air, his arms around my waist. Fang landed on top of me, knocking my breath away momentarily. He chuckled and pinned me down. Glaring up at Fang, I shoved him in the chest, pushing him off me. At least, I _tried_ to push him off me. When did he get so strong?

He attacked me, peppering kisses all over my face and neck. Ah, how he made me laugh. He grinned and laughed along with me. I thought about how happy I was at this very moment. Wasn't something bad supposed to happen now? I mean, that _is_ _usually_ how it works around me.

_I could not see Fang's face in front of mine anymore. Now, all I saw was the white of snow and ice. All around me, there was nothing to see but _white_. _

_ "What's taking you so long Max?" Tanya asked, materializing right in front of my eyes. "You should be here by now." She seemed to be frowning at me. _

_ "Sorry." Why was I apologizing to this beautiful, unknown woman? "We got a little sidetracked. Something came up, and we didn't have a choice."_

_ "You always have a choice Max," she said wisely. I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah, I am disrespectful even in my dreams._

_ "No, not really. That is not usually how my life works. Things happen that I can't do anything about." I frowned, remembering all the times when I had been unable to do anything to stop bad things from happening. That happened more often than I would like…_

_ "That may be, but you can always _choose_ not to accept it. You can do something to prevent it." Why does she seem intent on arguing with me?_

_ "How can I prevent what I don't understand?" I asked helplessly. This was a seriously confusing conversation._

_ "Then you must _learn_ to understand," she said simply. I was getting really frustrated with her weird answers._

_ "Figure it out Max. Meet us here, and we can help you understand." She disappeared and Fang was nowhere to be found_.

"Fang?" I called softly, confused. Looking up at the sky, I saw figures whirling through the air. Picking myself up off the ground, I joined my flock in their fun.

"Nice of you to get up," Iggy commented dryly. I glanced around, but didn't see Fang.

"No problem Ig," I replied sweetly.

_** Where's Fang?**_

_** Sulking somewhere**_ was Angel's reply. I frowned. It wasn't like Fang to sulk.

_**Over what?**_

_** You blanked out for a while and he got mad. It just looked like you were staring off into space. When you didn't respond, he got up and left. His thoughts told me that he was upset because he couldn't do anything about what was happening to you.**_ My frown deepened.

_**Fang doesn't need to worry about me.**_

_**Yeah, tell **_**him**_** that. Besides Max, he can't help but worry about you. He **_**loves**_** you.**_

I flew off in the direction Angel pointed me. I darted around for a bit, but eventually, I found Fang sitting morosely in a cave. Skidding gracefully to a stop a few feet in front of him, I put my hands on my hips and waited for Fang to look up at me.

"What?" he asked, sounding incredibly tired. I blinked, surprised.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked softly, going over to sit beside him on the cave floor. I leaned my shoulder against his and it seemed to comfort him a little.

"I hate how _useless_ I feel," Fang whispered. "It's like I can't _do anything_ to stop the pain."

"The pain will go away soon," I promised, thinking he was talking about his own injuries. When he looked into my eyes, I realized he was talking about the pain I frequently suffered.

"No it won't." He looked so _sad_. It broke my heart to see Fang so upset. Wow, I am getting _really_ mushy…

"It will," I said firmly. "We're heading to Denali to fix all this."

Fang sighed and leaned his head against mine. I snuggled closer and put my arm through his. Fang took my hand in his and rubbed small circles into my palm with his thumb.

"That reminds me," I said suddenly, scaring myself a little with how loud my voice sounded. "We should get going again if we want to make it there before those Erasers catch up with us. We've been in one place too long already." Fang nodded and stood up. He grabbed my forearms and pulled me up so that I was standing up against his chest. Holding the back of my head carefully, Fang brought our faces together until our foreheads were touching.

"I can't wait until all this is over," he breathed.

"Soon," I whispered. "Soon." He kissed me quickly on the lips before taking my hand in his and running to the mouth of the cave. We leapt into the sky, both sets of wings shooting out at the same time. We synchronized our wing strokes so that we could fly together.

When we got back to where Angel and Nudge were waiting on the ground, something seemed… off.

"Where are Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked warily, dropping Fang's hand. We both did a careful 360, scanning the forest for anything unusual.

"They're right there," Nudge said, pointing up. Sure enough, when I tilted my face to the sky, I saw two flying figures with sneakers.

"Angel, get them down here," I ordered. "Now!" Angel squeezed her eyes shut, and seconds later, Gazzy and Iggy were back on the ground beside us.

"What's up?" Gazzy asked curiously. I shrugged, not sure what to tell him.

"We're leaving now," I said abruptly. "Pack up."

"Already done," Angel said. I beamed at her and grabbed my pack off the ground. The others picked up their bags as well and joined me in the small clearing.

"Let's head out guys," I said. They all nodded and hopped into the air. I was the last to leave the ground. Scanning the forest once more, for safety's sake, I jumped slowly into the air, my wings whipping out to catch me.

I rose after finding nothing out of the ordinary. The flock was waiting patiently for me far above the treetops. I looked at my map and pointed us in the right direction.

We flew for what seemed like _forever_, but was really only five hours. Glancing at the map in my hands, I asked Angel to check the signs. If I was correct, and I would be shocked if I was not, we should have just crossed into Denali. Angel verified my thoughts.

Denali was like a wildlife reserve. When we landed in a clump of trees, none of us saw any sign of human life. Angel _did_ spot a sign that said 'Welcome to the Denali National Park'. Tanya and her family lived in a National Park? I guess for the food and all, but that _is_ still a little weird…

We walked around for a little bit, searching for some housing or whatever. We could not seem to find any permanent lodgings, just a few tents. We had to tiptoe around the tents because of the families sitting in them. Gazzy tripped over a broken branch in the dark, startling us all. Tensed, we waited for someone to come out, but there seemed to be no change in the activities within the tents.

"Nice going," Iggy muttered once we were clear of the tents. Gazzy growled and made a loud thumping sound.

"What the hell was that noise Gaz?" I asked, laughing a little. Gazzy looked at me, startled.

"That wasn't me," he said nervously. I stopped and looked around us.

"Oh crap," I muttered. Not twenty feet away were a family of bears. "Does anyone know what to do around bears?"

"Nope," Angel murmured softly. "But I don't think we should talk loud or anything." I nodded, my eyes locked on the animals. Little did we know that talking loud probably would have been best. This is what happens when you don't get a constant education. Stuff gets lost in translation.

"Are they dangerous?" Nudge whispered, frightened. This was a completely new experience for us. Erasers, we could handle. Bears, not so much.

"Are they?" I whispered to Angel. She shook her head and we all let out a collective breath.

"They're curious. The mother bear isn't sure what to do. She thinks we smell funny. If we don't anger her, she won't try to kill us." I gulped, not sure what to do.

Someone moved, but at that moment, I wasn't sure which idiot it was. The mother bear looked at us, shifting her body so that she was looking straight on. Her shoulders were hunched and I could see the muscles bunching under that thick black fur.

"She thinks we're going to threaten her cubs," Angel said as softly as she could. I shivered, unsure of how to get us out of this situation. We couldn't even fly away because there were dense tree limbs above our heads.

The mother bear opened her jaws and _yawned_. It was weird. Gazzy tilted his head in the universal sign for _what the hell?_

"Is she tired?" Gazzy asked. He spoke louder than he should have because the mother bear snapped her teeth together with a _click_. Gazzy himself shut his mouth, his eyes going wide.

_**Someone is coming**_. I looked at Angel out of the corner of my eye.

_**Who?**_

_** The one in front is thinking about you**_. _Tanya. _Who else would it be?

_**It's ok sweetie. They're friends… I think**_.

Sure enough, Tanya and the others danced to my side. Tanya slid her arm through mine. I froze, not sure what to say or do. I mean, come on, there _were_ still a family of bears right in front of us, and Tanya wants to be _friendly_?

"Hello Max," she said in her familiar tinkling voice. I nodded in her direction without taking my eyes off the mother bear.

"Kate, will you do the honors?" The other blonde-haired woman nodded with a small smile and stepped towards the bears.

"What is she doing?" I asked, finally looking at the beautiful vampire beside me.

"She's going to scare the bears away," Tanya replied simply. Angels' eyes went wide.

"Wait!" Tanya and Kate looked at her, startled. "Can I try something first?" Kate hesitated, but nodded. Angel shut her eyes and pursed her lips. I knew that she was trying to 'speak' with the bears, but I wasn't sure how well that would work. Angel hadn't tried talking to animals in a long time.

After a very _long_ minute, the mother bear grunted and turned her back to us. She herded her cubs away, disappearing into the dense forest. Angel beamed at me, her face glowing brilliantly. I smiled back at her before turning to Tanya.

"So why am I here?" I tried to sound uncaring, but my voice betrayed me with the amount of curiosity that lined my words.

Tanya smiled. "I don't know," she said, shrugging with a smile. I frowned, not sure what to say next. _Be truthful. _Thanks Voice…

"So there's this place here…" I started. I felt Fang stiffen beside me. His hand clamped onto my left arm, warning me. I ignored him. "We need to get in and destroy it."

"Good to hear," Kate said with a laugh. I looked at her. She was leaning against the rough-and-tough looking guy I'd seen in my dreams. "How can we help?"

I grinned, glad that they were onboard before I'd even explained. "You can help get us in. We need to wipe them out, and _fast_." _Not to mention we have to get it done before Zane shows up again…_

"I assume you're speaking of the laboratory building nearby." I nodded. "Good. Those scientists were getting too close for my taste." I grinned.

"They don't understand 'personal space'," I said. Eleazar chuckled.

"Clearly," Kate murmured with a frown at Fang. I looked at him and frowned as well. Fang had his wings out and was standing protectively beside me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Obviously, the vampires heard me, but they pretended that they hadn't.

"What I want," he replied frostily. I glared at him quickly before turning back to Tanya.

"Lead on," I said calmly. She smiled, her face lighting up and making her even more beautiful.

Tanya and her coven led the flock and me through the forest. We stopped somewhere outside the Park. In front of us was a large house, almost as big as Edwards' back in Forks. She danced up the steps and opened the front door. The vampires entered first, followed by a cautious flock.

The inside of the house was amazing, but in a more modern way than the gorgeous Cullen home. There were no fancy wooden banners or giant wooden crosses hanging on the walls. This house was the ideal futuristic home. It was everything modern.

Tanya led me up the stairs, the flock close behind me. We went up one flight, stopping on the second floor. She walked smoothly down the hall until she reached a door at the very end of the hallway. Opening the door, Tanya revealed a large suite. I walked slowly forward, taking careful steps as I took in the large bed in the main room. There were two connecting doors, each with another large bed. There was one bathroom between the three rooms.

"I hope this is ok," Tanya said. I nodded, smiling back at her. She produced two rows of pearly whites before leaving, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Angel and Nudge squealed excitedly. I sighed, a small smile breaking out on my face. The two girls rushed into the room on the left. Gazzy and Iggy dissolved into giggles, for some unknown reason, as they headed into the room on the right. That left Fang and me alone in the main room.

"It's… nice," I managed to say. I was honestly just glad that I could take a shower. I missed being clean…

Fang looked sideways at me. "Why are we here Max."

"To destroy the labs," I said, surprised. Fang sighed and went to lie on the bed.

"No, I mean why are we _here_, like with _them_?" I frowned and sat beside him. Fang turned his head to look up at me, his arms behind his head, completely at ease.

"Because I had these dreams that told me to come here," I confessed. Fang frowned. He didn't like that I hadn't told him this earlier.

"Did these dreams of yours tell you exactly what the hell we're supposed to do?" he scoffed. I growled menacingly at him.

"Don't act like I made this up," I warned him. Fang rolled his eyes at me but reached a hand up. I let him touch my cheek lightly before pulling back. This was not the time for pleasantries. We had to get the job done, and _fast_. Zane could show up at any minute. I said as much and Fang grimaced.

"I'm gonna kill him," Fang promised darkly. A small smile played on my lips. "What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing," I said sweetly. "You're just really hot when you're threatening someone." _Oh my God, did I really just say that?_ Fang looked slightly confused for a second before a huge grin broke across his face.

"Oh _really_?" He seemed to enjoy my sudden discomfort. Reaching over, Fang tugged on my arms until I was lying beside him.

"Yes really," I allowed with a sigh. His grin grew and he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Well I personally think you're hot all the time," he said softly against my lips. I chuckled and leaned into him.

We were busy making out, so I didn't hear the knocking on the bedroom door until the door opened suddenly. Tanya stood there, leaning against the doorframe. She didn't smile, all business now.

"We should get going. I'll show you where the labs are, then I'll let you guys do your thing." I blushed and nodded. "Are you sure we can't help you wipe these guys out?"

"We can handle it," I promised. Jeb had said that there was no security at this place, so it shouldn't be _too_ hard to take down.

"Alright, if you're sure. You and your boyfriend should get the others ready to go." My cheeks grew hotter and I nodded. Tanya didn't make me embarrassed in the same way the Cullens did. She made me feel like I'd just gotten caught by my mother and she was ignoring it for my sake. The Cullens made me feel like I'd just been caught doing something illegal. The difference was staggering.

Tanya left the room, leaving Fang and me to get the kids ready. I walked into Nudge and Angels' room, determined to lose the blush as quickly as possible. I heard Fang go into the boys' room behind me.

"Is it time to go Max?" Angel asked, getting off the bed. I nodded.

"Pack light. Only bring things that will help the inevitable fight." They girls nodded. They followed me into the main room. Fang and the boys were already there, waiting for us. Gazzy and Iggy both had packs on; I am sure stuffed with bombs.

"Bombs?" I surmised. Gazzy grinned and nodded. Yeah, that wasn't a brainteaser or anything.

We met Tanya downstairs in the front room. She was waiting for us by the door, clothed in all black. I looked down at my own outfit. We were all still wearing most of our snow gear. I took the heavy jacket off and the others did the same. It would be too much weight if we had to make a quick getaway. I hoped it wouldn't resort to that.

"Ready?" I nodded. "Good. Follow me."

I walked behind Tanya out into the forest. She walked at a brisk pace, slow for her and not all that fast for us. Before long, we came upon a large wall. I wasn't sure how people didn't come across this during visiting seasons, but I really didn't care.

"This is it," Tanya said. I nodded and thanked her. "Just go over this wall and stay to the right. The left will lead you around back, but there are no entrances back there. If you go right, you will come to a large metal door. I'll break it down if you need me to." I nodded and she continued. "Go through the door and you'll find yourself in the lobby. There are five doors in the lobby. Take the one with the X on it to get to the control room. The other four lead to the labs. Good luck Max."

"Thank you Tanya." She nodded and went ahead of us, jumping lithely over the wall. The flock spread their wings and we rose over the tall wall. Landing on the other side, we noticed that Jeb had been right. There was no security here other than cameras that swiveled around on their metallic necks.

Tanya grabbed the door handle and pulled. The metal made the loudest grating sounds and I had the urge to cover my ears. It was worse than scraping your nails across a chalkboard. The door came completely off its' hinges. Tanya tossed it lightly behind her as if it weighed no more than a cardboard box. To her, it probably didn't.

"It's all yours," she said sweetly. I grimaced at her and walked carefully into the lobby.

It was just a large room. There was nobody here, so we just walked right up to the door with the large X. It was unlocked. Swinging the metal door open, I peered inside. This room was empty as well. There were rows upon rows of buttons and screens that meant absolutely nothing to me.

"Nudge," I said, motioning to the nearest computer screen. She nodded and sat in the leather computer chair. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, her eyes closed.

"This is the mainframe," she said, her eyes still shut. "I can get into the system and shut it down if you want." Nudge opened her eyes and turned to me. I nodded. She swiveled back to face the screen and began typing on the keypad. The machine whirred to life under her dark fingers.

"While she's doing this, Gazzy and Iggy go check out on of the labs." The two nodded and headed out the door. "Angel, stay with Nudge. Fang and I are gonna go check out another lab." Angel just watched Nudge.

"Let's go," Fang said lightly. I could tell he was excited. I was too. We finally had a chance to shut this down, once and for all.

We saw that Gazzy and Iggy had left the door open to the lab directly to our right, so we took the one to the left. The door was unlocked when I tried the handle. Glancing at Fang, I opened the door after a nod from him. It opened soundlessly. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

There were _hundreds_ of cages in here. Thankfully, they were all empty. I could feel Fang stiffen beside me when he realized as I did that the cages were _exactly_ like the ones we had lived in for years.

"Damn," he muttered.

A shuffling of feet alerted me to the fact that there were people in this room. Looking around, I spotted hunched figures at the far corner. They all wore white lab coats. I hated them already.

"Look at that," I said, loud enough for them to hear. "They're finally cowering in our presence." Fang was grinning evilly at my side. I was anticipating some more movement, but there was none.

Fang and I walked around the horrible cages to where the scientists huddled. Taking a quick headcount, I realized there were twenty-four hiding in this corner. I didn't relish having to kill them, but there was no other way to stop this.

"Don't hurt us," one of the females pleaded. Her colleagues glared at her, hate in their eyes. I figured they weren't as close as the scientist at the School in California had been. These people could not go home. They hated each other.

"Sorry, I can't promise anything," I said wickedly. The scientists all looked up at me. The same looks crossed their faces: surprise and relief. To them, we just looked like a couple of kids. No threat, right? Wrong. Completely, and utterly wrong.

"Who _are_ you?" one of the women asked nervously. I rolled my eyes dramatically. I was enjoying this.

"I am the one and only _Maximum Ride_," I said, emphasizing my name. I heard more than one gasp of recognition and more than a few curses.

"No!" a woman wailed. Her colleagues hushed her.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's me again. I just turn up like a bad penny, don't I? Remind you of anyone? No, I don't suppose it would. You were never on the receiving end of your little pets. _They_ showed up like bad pennies…" I sighed theatrically. Fangs sniggered behind me.

"Well, time to get this show on the road," I said with another sigh. Fang grinned and took a step forward. The scientists let out a collective scream. Rushing forward, we cut off the screams quickly.

"That wasn't too bad," Fang muttered. I looked at him. He may have said it wasn't bad, but his face showed otherwise. He was pale and his hands were trembling. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before walking quietly out of the now-silent room. Fang shut the door behind me.

"We checked the other two rooms," Gazzy said quietly. He looked just as pale as Fang. "There's no one else here." I nodded.

"That's good," I said shakily. None of us was used to killing someone who did not fight back.

We walked into the control room to see Nudge still hard at work, her brow pulled together in a frown. Angel stood at her side. She turned to look at us, her face tight.

"How many people were there?" she asked softly. Before anyone else said anything, I said 'too many'. She nodded, understanding. I didn't want to give her any numbers. She's too young for those kinds of details.

"Done," Nudge said after a few minutes. She leaned back in the chair, her face revealing how tired she was. "Can we go now? I'm hungry." I nodded, a ghost of a smile flickering across my face.

"Sure Nudge. We can go now." She rose from the computer chair and followed Angel out the door. I held Fangs' arm, keeping him back.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. He just stared into my eyes. I saw the horror there and took a quick step into his arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"It couldn't be helped," he said back, his voice thick. "I know there was no other way. I just… I just wish they hadn't _looked_ at me while I… killed them…" I shuddered, knowing how he felt. He held me tight, his arms wrapped around my body. I leaned my head against his chest and stayed like that for a few seconds.

"I love you," I murmured. Fang did not hesitate.

"I love you Maximum," he said, kissing the top of my head. I leaned my face up to his and he trailed kisses down my forehead and over my nose until he reached my lips. I felt the tears sliding down both our faces as we kissed more passionately than we ever had. Fang held me so close to his body that I could feel his heart beating. I had my arms wrapped tight around his neck, my fingers twined in the hair at the back of his head.

"_Max!_" A bloodcurdling scream broke us apart. Angel… Without thinking, I rushed from the room, Fang right on my heels. We rocketed out of the building into the yard before the wall. I didn't even stop when I saw how many Erasers were packed into the tiny space.

Angel was fighting a huge Eraser on her own, the others off doing the same somewhere else. I launched myself into the fight, immediately taking out an Eraser. Fang roared and snapped an Erasers' neck. He was making his way to Angel, fighting like I'd never seen him fight before.

I took my thoughts off Fang and put them on the fight. There were two Erasers coming at me, one on my left, the other my right. Jumping up, I kicked them both in the head, making them stagger back. Launching myself at one, I broke his neck with a roundhouse kick to the face, turning to do the same to the other one.

We continued like this for some time, the wave of wolf-men never seeming to end. Finally, I could see the back line of Erasers. There were still many between Zane and me. He was standing a little way away from the fight. I growled and leapt into the air, heading towards the Eraser that looked so much like my dead brother.

"Not so fast Max," Zane called just as and Eraser jumped into the air, clamping a furry paw onto my leg and wrenching me to the ground. He slammed me into the ground, forcing a large black boot onto my throat. I could still hear the others fighting all around me.

I was so close to Zane, I just couldn't get up to get at him. The boot got heavier on my throat, cutting off my air. I choked, gasping for breath I couldn't get. Zane snapped his fingers and the boot lessened the pressure on my neck.

"Nice to see you again Maximum," he chuckled. "I see you've already wreaked havoc on the unsuspecting scientists of this facility." He laughed.

"Screw you," I sputtered, my face red. The Erasers beside him bent down and grabbed onto my arms. The one with his boot on my throat clamped his hand around my throat. I couldn't break free from their hold.

"Now Max, that isn't very polite," Zane chastised. I rolled my eyes. His jaw tightened. "Be nice Max, I won't make you watch the destruction of your family." That stopped any rude response I'd had.

"You can't stop us Maximum, you should know that by now," he said calmly.

"You can't stop us either," I retorted. "How many of you have we killed over the years? Thousands?" Zane waved a hand dismissively.

"That's beside the point. They were prototypes, worthless, practically useless. _We_ are the elite." As if to prove his words, I flinched at Iggys' cry of pain. The Erasers holding me turned me around at Zanes' signal. I watched my family fighting for their lives while I stood helpless. I didn't want to say anything to them in case it broke their concentration.

"Stop," I pleaded. I never resort to begging, but we were _very_ outnumbered.

"I'm sorry Maximum, but I must fulfill my orders," Zane said. "To the letter," we said together, he proudly, me with horror. "Exactly," he said, beaming at me. I glared at him.

"What are your orders exactly?" I spat. He grinned an evil, spine-tingling grin.

"'Take down the flock,'" he quoted. His smile grew. "'But leave Maximum alive. Bring her to us.'"

"Why me?" I asked softly. He laughed.

"Because you are the original. You are the best of the best Maximum." He said that with pride, as if I were _his_ experiment. He snapped his fingers again and an Eraser leaned back his head and howled, something I had never heard them do before.

All the remaining Erasers suddenly stopped. The only ones still moving were the flock. They were grabbed and dragged over. We were herded to stand in front of Zane. Angel was on my right and Fang was on my left. He was seething, his jaw tight as he glared murderously at Zane.

"Ready to die?" Zane asked the flock. I caught my breath. _This is _not_ happening!_

"In your dreams wolf-boy," Fang snapped. He struggled, fighting against the Erasers that held him captive, but he stayed under their control.

"Then I must be dreaming," Zane answered with a tight smile.

"Max!" Nudge cried, her composure finally breaking. I turned my head to look at her, straining against the paw around my neck.

"Nudge honey, calm down," I pleaded.

"Max, what's happening? Why could they get us? We have always been better than they have! We have taken down so many Erasers! Why are these ones different? We should be able to get out of here! Why hasn't Tanya come yet?" She was babbling, and I could see that it was annoying Zane. He nodded to the Eraser beside Nudge. "Max what should we do? Can Angel send them something, or are they blo—."

She was cut off mid-sentence. The Eraser had grabbed her head and… I shut my eyes, unable to watch. I heard Angel screaming, her voice getting octaves higher as the scream lasted. Iggy was whimpering and Gazzy was crying, heart wrenching sobs that tore through me.

"God she was annoying," Zane said with disgust. I opened my eyes, fire coursing through me as I glared at him. Fang was struggling harder, curses pouring from his mouth. I could feel the hot tears running down my face as I met Zanes' eyes. "Get her out of here." The Erasers dragged Nudge away, taking her somewhere behind us.

Angels' scream continued until a paw was clamped over her small mouth. She struggled against the Erasers holding her. They never even wavered when her eyes closed and she tried to break them to her will. They didn't loosen their grip at all. It scared the hell out of me that these Erasers were impermeable to Angels' mind-controlling powers.

"Why are you doing this?" Gazzy whimpered. I looked at him, startled, my eyes wide. _Please don't set him off Gaz!_ Zane turned to him and smiled.

"Because I want to," he said simply, leaning over until he was eyelevel with the Gasman. Looking up, he met an Erasers' eyes behind Gazzy.

"NO!" I shrieked, but it was to no avail. The Eraser took hold of Gazzys' head and twisted. Gazzy hung limply in the Erasers' grasp, his blonde head lolled forward and resting on his chest. Zane nodded once more and Gazzy was taken away as well.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Fang shouted. I flinched. _Please don't!_ Zane didn't even deign to give Fang a glance. His eyes passed over Angel and onto the silent and shocked Iggy.

"You're the blind one, right?" Zane asked, sounding amused. Iggy kept his head down and didn't answer. "Are you deaf as well?"

"No," Iggy whispered. Zane smiled, satisfied, and stood erect.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that too much longer," Zane said sweetly. Iggys' head snapped up to 'look' at Zane. His lips were in a tight line as he 'stared' unblinkingly at the Eraser that stood before him.

Fang roared, furious, as Iggys' head dropped onto his chest. Angel whimpered beside me, her chest wracked with sobs. I cried for my family. It was my fault this was happening, and I could do nothing to stop it.

_Yes, you can_. Why did the Voice have to talk _now?_ This was _not_ the right time to bug me.

_How can I stop this? I can't even break myself free, nonetheless the remainder of my flock._ I didn't get an answer. That was so effing unhelpful!

_**Max.**_

_** Don't be scared honey. I won't let anything happen to you.**_

_** It's ok Max. If we... if we don't make it, promise me you'll get them back and you'll live.**_ I was shocked. Angel didn't sound frightened at _all_. My baby was trying as hard as she could to be strong. As soon as Zane moved to stand in front of Angel, I lost it.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, furious. Zane looked at me and smiled. "You touch her and I will KILL YOU!" I couldn't control what I was saying at this point. Angels' fingers brushed mine and she smiled, looking forward. I saw her eyes close and she looked almost peaceful. I say _almost_ because no matter how together she was, she still had giant wolf-men on both side of her and a furry hand around her small throat.

Her eyes never reopened. I screamed my fury, Fangs' voice adding to mine. The Eraser had not even touched Angel. Her chest had just stopped moving up and down. Her face paled as the blood stopped running through her veins. I was sure that Angel had done that. She had done something to her brain to make her heart stop beating. My baby was smart. Just not smart enough to free herself.

I was sobbing, my chest heaving and tears rushing down my face. Fang was beside me, crying just as hard as I was. I had never seen Fang cry, and it scared me even more than our impending doom.

Zane was frowning. He seemed put out that Angel had thwarted his mini-genocide. Suddenly, he shrugged and took a few steps to the left, stopping in front of me. He brushed his hand along my jaw. I tried to shake his hand off, but the Eraser holding my neck tightened his grip, holding my head still and cutting off my air.

"Max!' Fang yelled to me. I tried desperately to free myself, but it was no use. They were too strong. The sixteen remaining Erasers circled around Fang, Zane, and I. The Erasers holding Fang back released him. Fang stumbled forward, catching himself before he fell. I was pulled to stand beside Zane.

"You want to fight me boy?" Zane sneered. Fang growled as an answer. Zane crouched into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

I watched, terrified, as Fang lunged forward. He was too upset to think straight, and it was hurting his chances of killing Zane. He was following the blind fury that consumed his mind. He wasn't able to follow his instincts and back off when he should. He just kept coming forward, despite the slashes Zane put on his arms, his legs, his chest, his face. Zane probably sharpened his claws for this exact reason.

"Fang! Use your head!" I screamed. He was clearly losing. Either Fang didn't hear me, or he wasn't able to turn back from the anger that flooded through his body.

Zane grabbed Fang in a headlock, his muscled arms tightening around Fangs' neck. Fang squirmed, trying to slip out of Zanes' grip. Zane constricted his arm, pulling Fang down as he sat on the ground. It was as if they were two little boys fighting over a toy. And Zane was the bigger, stronger boy. Fang lay helpless on the ground. He lashed out at Zane every chance he got, but either his fists never connected with Zane, or when they did, they didn't faze him.

"Any last words?" Zane asked Fang dramatically. It was as if those words drained all of Fangs' anger. He stopped fighting and looked up at where I stood, horrified at what was unfolding before me.

"I love you Max," Fang said, his voice hoarse and husky. "Always and forever Maximum Ride." I nodded, tears still sliding down my cheeks.

"I love you Fang," I replied, my own voice thick from crying. "Always and forever."

Fang managed a smile before Zane began to tighten his grip on Fangs' neck. I cried for him to stop, my eyes locked on Fangs', but Zane ignored me. The last thing Fang saw was my face. And then it was over. His body went limp in Zanes' grip. I screamed, any composure I'd had gone. The Erasers released me at a look from Zane. He must have thought I would go straight for him, but even in my complete fury, I wasn't stupid.

Turning, I took out two of the Erasers who had held me before any of them moved. Lashing out, I killed the one who had had his hand around my throat in one swift movement. The other Erasers rushed at me. But not Zane. He stayed beside Fangs' body while I demolished his team. When the last one was dead on the ground, I turned to Zane.

"I told you I was going to kill you," I said menacingly. The fear was gone from my voice. Now, I oozed strength and confidence. His smile slipped from his face.

"You can't touch me Maximum," he said confidently. I stopped and looked at him, confused. He seemed to grow nervous under my stare. "I look like your brother. You wouldn't kill you own brother, would you?" I smiled an evil smile that made Zanes' eyes go wide.

"You were obviously not told a very vital piece of information," I said, taking a step towards him. He back away from Fang.

"What information would that be?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. I was amazed that he was so afraid of me now.

"I killed Ari," I said wickedly. His jaw dropped with a soft but audible _pop_.

"No, he expired," Zane said, suddenly sure of himself.

"The second time, sure," I said with a nonchalant shrug. "But the first time? That was all me." I didn't say anything more, and Zane didn't get the chance to. I leapt at him so fast that he didn't even see me coming. Taking his head in my hands, I snapped his neck, watching the life leave his awe-struck eyes. Disgusted, I dropped him, turning my back as his body fell to the ground with a _thud_.

My eyes were on Fangs' body as I stood, my back ramrod straight. He lay on the ground a few feet away where Zane had left him. I knelt carefully beside him. Taking his head in my lap, I cried over my right-hand man, my best friend, my love.

**A/N: I know, I know, you all hate me right now. Just trust me, it gets better and it'll make more sense later on. If you have questions about what the hell just happened, inbox me or whatever and I'll try my very hardest to get back to you. That goes for any chapter, not just this one. You know the drill, R & R people!**


	6. Dreamless in Denali

**A/N: as soon as I put up that last A/N, my dad came down and told me to get off the computer… whoops. So now I'm putting it up haha enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. Wish I did, 'cause then I'd be rich :) but since I don't, I'm here writing fanfics about their books. Enjoy anyways. :]**

**Chapter 6**

**Max**

I lay on the cold ground beside Fangs' body. I had carried the flocks' bodies outside the laboratory walls, not wanting them or me to be in there any longer. I could not care less about the Erasers though. They could stay there forever.

I had had to be tough and fix the mangled bodies of some of my family members. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggys' necks were at an odd angle. I just couldn't leave them like that. Fang had bruising on his neck, but there was nothing I could do about that. My baby, my Angel, looked like she was sleeping, but I knew she wasn't and that's what killed me.

That's where Tanya found me hours later. She must have been coming to check up on us, since we'd been gone all day. She said later that she'd followed my scent through the forest until she found me. She saw me lying on the ground, dead bodies all around me, and had run immediately back to the house. She came back minutes later with the rest of her coven. They all helped carry me and my family back to their house. I didn't see anything as Tanya carried me back in her cold, rock arms. She carried me into the house and up the stairs, going into a different room than the one we had been in this morning.

Hours later, I realized I had not moved from the spot where Tanya had put me on the bed. I hadn't fallen asleep. I'd just been lying on the bed, my mind blank. I stood and walked into the bathroom. My entire body ached so I turned the shower as far towards H as it would go before stepping into it, fully clothed. Only one thought crossed through my traitorous mind. _At least I got to finally take a shower_. I cried. I cried myself to sleep in the shower, my back up against the wall. I wasn't so lucky as to have a dreamless sleep.

_I was standing in the clearing back in Forks. The one that Bella told me Edward had first showed her his skin. Fang and I had been there before, but we never stayed long for some reason._

_ Somehow, there was suddenly music in the background and snow blanketing the ground. _

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame I'm a dream_

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white re-runs?  
That escaped from the mouth

Oh-Oh

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
And just relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
To all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

_ I had never heard that song before, yet it sounded familiar. Could dreams do things you yourself had never done, heard, or seen? Apparently, that answer is 'yes, yes they can.'_

_ I realized why that song sounded familiar. It was because it described my life right now. I wanted, no _needed_ Fang. All I wanted was for Fang to come back to me._

I woke with a start. Looking around groggily, I saw that I was still in the shower, the hot water now cold. Shivering, I stood and left the bathroom. On the bed was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I stripped and tossed my clothes into the trash. I put on the new clothes, glad to have something else to wear besides the clothes I had worn on the day my family was taken from me.

"Max?" Tanya said quietly from the door. I jumped. Her voice had been soft and gentle, but it had been quiet for so long...

"Are you alright?" I looked at her disbelievingly. She shook her head. "Of course you're not. Sorry, stupid thing to ask. What I meant to say was can we help you?"

I shook my head. "No," I rasped, my voice dead sounding to my own ears. I thought of something as Tanya turned to leave. "Actually, I do need your help."

"Yes?" She sounded eager to assist me.

"I need you to drive us to Forks, Washington." She looked surprised, but complied immediately, saying she would get a van somewhere.

"Will you be taking the... others?" she asked, stumbling over what to refer my dead family as. I nodded. "Alright. Just sit tight Max, we'll figure this out."

"Thanks," I murmured. She left and I lay my head back on the pillow. Falling into a deep sleep, I didn't dream. I would find later that I wouldn't dream for quite some time.

**A/N: I suggest you listen to the songs I put in here to get the full effect haha :) this one is All I Wanted by Paramore.**


	7. Nothing

**Chapter 7**

**Max**

__Days would pass, but they meant nothing to me. Nothing meant anything to me anymore.


	8. Days, Weeks, Years

**Chapter 8**

**Max**

It seemed like time went faster than it did. I thought it was years since that day, but in reality it was only a few weeks.


	9. I Hate Life

**Chapter 9**

**Max**

Days... weeks... months... they all slid into one terrible, horrible, unbearable time.


	10. Home Is an Irrelevant Word

**A/N: for those of you who insisted on telling me that my chapters were short, good job, you succeeded in stating the obvious. They were short for a reason: 'cuz I said so. This one is longer, obviously, and they get longer from here. So take a chill pill, breathe a little, and read. Peace.**

**Chapter 10**

**Max**

"I'm sorry it took so long Max," Tanya said one morning. I nodded absently. She continued. "We weren't able to find a van that could accommodate everything. Eleazar just found one last night that was big enough and able to drive such a long distance."

I didn't answer. I didn't talk much these days. Even when directly spoken to, I would often just look at the person, or vampire really, until they just got to the point and left me alone again. I couldn't tell if it aggravated them any, but then, I really didn't care all that much.

It was only a few hours later that Tanya was driving me in the huge van. I fell asleep a lot, and when I would wake, we would be in a different province in Canada. Tanya had no trouble getting through the state lines, or even crossing into Washington.

We didn't talk. Tanya didn't seem to mind not saying anything, and I had nothing to say. We made it through the entire trip without saying a word to each other. The only time the silence in the van was broken was when we came to a toll or crossed from Canada into America.

I dropped off to sleep again, seeming to wake seconds later. Tanya was driving slow, or at least, slow for a vampire. I looked out the window and saw the rain. For some reason, I just knew that I was back in Forks. All I saw were trees and rain, but I still _knew_ somehow.

Sure enough, Tanya pulled off the main road and onto a familiar drive. She wound through the trees until we came upon a large white house. I could see the figures waiting outside the house, their forms still as statues.

"Tanya," Carlisle said with a smile as the van stopped and Tanya stepped out. I stayed in my seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not on a pleasure visit, unfortunately," Tanya answered. Carlisles' brows pulled together. I noticed that Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella were nowhere to be found.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked, her features turning down into a frown. Tanya sighed and opened my door. I figured the Cullens' hadn't caught my scent yet, and I was right. When Tanya lifted me from the seat and carried me back to where the Cullens' stood, they all gasped.

"Max!" Rosalie cried, sounding happy to see me. Emmett stopped her from rushing to my side, sensing not everything was ok. Carlisle came to stand beside Tanya, inspecting me.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked, seeing my face for the first time. I probably looked terrible.

"She... uhh... I think it would be best to go inside," Tanya said at last. Carlisle nodded and we were suddenly in the house. Tanya set me down on the couch, turning me so that I lay across it.

"What happened?" Emmett whispered. He had probably forgotten that I wasn't Bella and I _could_ still hear him.

"She met up with me and the others in Denali," Tanya began. "We helped her and her family break into the laboratories that had been a part of the institution that did the experiments on her and the others. I left because she said they could handle it. She promised me that there was practically no security there, and I believed her because I saw she was right. I left them there. They destroyed the labs and everyone in them. It was when they came out that those wolf-people showed up. They killed them." Tanya stopped and looked at me.

"Max killed all the Erasers?" Esme asked, confused. "Then what's the problem?" Tanya shook her head.

"She didn't kill the Erasers. They killed her family." I dimly heard the Cullens' cries of disbelief and sorrow. "I found her a few miles from the labs, surrounded by the bodies of her family. We carried them back to the house and put the bodies in the freezer and Max in bed. I went back to the labs and found every single one of those wolf-men dead. She must have gotten her revenge after all."

"My God," Emmett, tough, unbreakable Emmett, said softly. It was the first time I had ever heard his voice crack.

"Where are the bodies?" Carlisle asked. Tanya told him they were in the back of the van. She and Kate had put a large freezer in the back. That was where my family had spent the ride. In the freezer in the trunk of a van.

Outside, I could hear the doors of the van being opened. The freezer door whooshed opened and the flock was removed from the van. I could hear the freezer scraping along the bottom of the van as it was pulled out and put on the ground. The garage door opened and I faintly heard the metal of the freezer scrape against the cement floor of the garage. Voices were soft in the garage and I wasn't able to hear what they were saying.

"Max?" Esme said tentatively. I looked up at her. "I'm going to take you upstairs now, ok?" I managed a small nod. Esme lifted me into her arms and ran up two flights of stairs with me. She stopped outside a familiar door and entered the room. Edward's couch was replaced with a huge bed with a metal flowered headboard. I noticed that a flower looked like it had been ripped off from the empty space where a flower should have been.

"I'll be back to check on you soon honey," Esme said. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. I heard her sigh and leave the room.

I woke up to darkness. At first, I thought I was dead, but then I realized it was just nighttime. _Damnit_.

I slid off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Wobbling slightly, I made my way down the hall and down both flights of stairs until I reached the front room. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled up on the couch in front of the television. I heard Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen talking, but the others still weren't here.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Rosalie looked up from the T.V. to look at me.

"She and Jasper are with Edward and Bella." I looked at the clock and saw that it was well past midnight. Unless I was mistaken, Bella would be asleep right now. Why were Alice and Jasper with Edward while Bella slept?

"Are they at Bella's house?" I asked quietly. My throat hurt still.

"No," Emmett said, shaking his head and looking at me. "They're at the Cottage."

"What cottage?"

"The cottage Esme built for Edward and Bella."

"Why?"

"As a wedding present." I froze. When had Edward and Bella gotten married?

"When did they get married?" I asked slowly. Rosalie looked guilty. They probably forgot how long I'd been away.

"A few months ago. Bella's one of us now." My eyebrows shot up. Bella was a vampire? But Edward had been so determined to keep her human? What changed his mind?

"We'll take you there now," Emmett said, clicking the T.V. off. They both rose and came to stand beside me.

"We'll come with you," Esme said as she and Carlisle emerged from the kitchen. Emmett picked me up in his arms and we headed out the door. The jump over the stream felt weird from Emmetts' arms. We came to a cottage after a little. It was beautiful and simple at the same time. It was perfect for Bella.

"Edward," Esme called softly. The front door opened and Edward, handsome as ever, walked out into the night. I noticed slyly that he didn't have a shirt on and his belt hung open from the belt loops.

I gasped when a gorgeous woman came out of the house behind him. She had brown hair and she _resembled_ Bella, but she wasn't _Bella_. Not completely. There was a visible difference.

"Max!" Bella was overjoyed to see me. She rushed to my side with the speed and grace that only a vampire possessed. "How have you been?" She sounded so happy that I began to cry. Emmetts' arms became more like rocks as he held my sobbing body. I'm sure he had no idea what to do. Vampires didn't cry, after all.

"What's happened to her?" Edward asked softly. He read one of his family members' minds and gasped, a sound that sounded shocked and furious in the same instant. He softly relayed my story to Bella a quick moment. Her eyes were sympathetic as she took me into her arms.

"I've got her Emmett," she said. Even her _voice_ was different. Lighter, tinklier, reminding me of Alice. Her arms felt more comfortable than Emmetts' had. "Come on, I've got something to show you."

Bella brought me into the little cottage, Edward right behind her. The inside was simplistic and beautiful, a masterpiece that only Esme could have designed. We went through a sitting room and into another room. It looked like a room a small child would stay in.

Alice and Jasper were sitting around something when we entered. They both looked up and came to my side. Jaspers' brow was furrowed as he felt the emotions in the air. My pain, my sadness, my exhaustion, and many more. Alice was looking into the future to see what Edward would tell her about me. She frowned and ran her fingers lightly across my forehead. I had stopped crying, but stray tears still slid down my face occasionally.

"Oh Max," Alice said softly. "I'm so sorry."

A noise from behind them made me look over Alice's shoulder. I gasped at what I saw. A little girl that looked around five or so stared over the edge of the backboard on her bed at me. She had long curls the color of Bellas' brown hair. I was surprised to see that her eyes were the exact chocolate brown I remember Bellas' being. She was clearly Bella and Edwards' child. I had thought vampires couldn't have children.

"Max, this is my daughter Renesmee," Bella said, picking Renesmee up off the bed. Her daughter reached up and lightly put a small hand on Bellas' forehead. Bella seemed to be spacing, but I was sure something else was happening.

"Hello Max," the child said in a tinkling voice. My jaw dropped. She did _not_ sound five. She sounded so mature...

Bella brought Renesmee over to me. I flinched when the small hand reached for me, but Bellas' face encouraged me to play along. When her hand touched my face, I cringed. Something weird happened and I could suddenly see clearly that this was how Renesmee interacts with people. She told me that she found it more comfortable than talking. She also told me that I should call her Nessie, since everyone else did. I smiled, thinking that I was certainly not like everyone else here.

"Max?" I looked around when Nessie took her hand away. Tanya was standing behind me.

"Thank you," I said, my voice sounding a little more normal. I guess it was because I was now with people I know and love. Tanya nodded.

"You know, if you were a lot paler and didn't have wings, you could easily be mistaken for one of us," she said suddenly. My mouth dropped and I watched as Tanya turned, her strawberry blonde hair whirling around her as she ran back to the van.

"That was... interesting," Alice commented with a smile. Nessie touched her cheek and Alice's smile widened.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"She says she agrees completely with Tanya. She thought Max _was_ a vampire." I blushed, instantly proving them wrong. Vampires couldn't blush.

"Well she's right," Bella agreed. I looked at her. There was no way I looked anywhere near as good as they did. Bella turned to smile at me. She looked amazing. "Max, you're gorgeous!" My face grew red and hot, making Emmett chuckle. I'm sure he was relieved I was done crying.

"Oh my God!" I said, thinking of something completely off-topic. "What about Charlie?" Bella was still smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes anymore. Her eyes told me that she was upset about something.

"Charlie basically knows. We haven't told him, but he's sharp." Edward stopped and frowned slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," he said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his perfect nose. "It's just... _Jacob_ revealed himself to Charlie because Charlie was determined to see Bella. Charlie doesn't want to talk about it if it isn't completely necessary."

Being reminded of Jacob Black reminded me of what he was. Being reminded of what he was reminded me about why I was here. My stomach did flip-flops, making me sick. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. I could feel my insides rebelling against me.

"Max? Are you ok?" Jasper asked, putting a tentative hand on my shoulder. I nodded, my teeth clamped together. Standing erect, I wiped the sheen of sweat from my brow and forced a smile. None of the vampires looked convinced.

"Maybe you should lie down," Jasper suggested. I shook my head, determined not to show any more weakness around these strong creatures. It just wasn't me.

"I'm fine," I insisted, but my voice was weak. Edward frowned and looked quickly at Bella. She was staring at me, a concerned look on her face. "Really, I'm not gonna collapse or anything. I promise."

I spent a good part of the next three hours listening to everything that had happened while I was... away. Nessie told the parts she was there for best. She showed me pictures of what the Volturi looked like, their faces pale and papery. I flinched back when she showed me the La Push wolves. I _really_ didn't want to be reminded of what they were and what they reminded me so much of... Nessie seemed to sense that because she blurred the picture every time a wolf was shown. I really liked this little girl.

When I finally said goodbye, the sun was starting to come up. I didn't want to go back to the Cullens' house right away. I wanted to do something first.

Leaping into the air, I spread my wings and took flight. Soaring above the treetops, I made my way towards the one place I knew would rip my heart to pieces. La Push.

**A/N: haha I'm getting overdramatic and stuff… bear with me and my craziness ;)**


	11. So Many Reunions

**I realize my story is going to get very predictable, so I just wanted to let you all know **_**before**_** you're on my back, that there will be a twist, I promise. I'm getting to it :) just hang in there and bear with me! Thanks peoples!**

**Chapter 11**

**Max**

I could not bear to be here, but I knew there was no other way to get some closure. I needed to know that there was none of my old life left. That there was nothing to come back and haunt me in later years.

Sure enough, I saw the For Sale sign on the front lawn of my house in La Push. My stomach churned when I landed on the lawn and saw that below that was the one word I had and had not wanted to see. Sold. Someone else lived here now. I had no business coming here anymore.

Taking flight again, not worried that anyone might see me at this early hour, I headed for First Beach. I needed to hear the rush of the ocean; it was one of the only sounds that calmed me, no matter where I was. The other sound could never be duplicated... it was gone with the dark boy who produced it.

I landed on the beach and walked the crescent from one end to the other. I had been right to come here. I felt calmer; not better, but calmer. The sand beneath my bare feet felt good, even though it was below freezing out here. I figure I was used to the cold by now, having lived in freaking _Alaska_ for months.

A flock of birds flew over my head, in the simple V formation that provided the easiest travel. My throat constricted, making it harder to breathe. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned my face to the sky and watched the birds until they were out of my sight. Exhausted, I sat on the sand and made it more comfortable before lying on my back. I closed my eyes, letting the light breeze play with my now-sandy hair. My dirty blonde hair was thrown behind me like a halo spread out on the sand.

I must have lay like that for hours, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. It did that sometimes. The sun was higher in the sky now, so I tucked my wings beneath my shoulders. No reason to be caught now.

"Uhh what are you doing?" I looked up, startled to see someone walking towards me. Whoever it was, they were still far enough away and coming directly out of the sun. Shading my eyes, I still could not make out who it was, so I chose not to answer.

"Do I... know you?" the person asked when he got closer. I squinted and was startled once more when his head blocked the sun.

"Quil?"

"Max? What are you doing here? I thought you moved!" He sounded happy to see me, which was kind of weird, since I'd forced him into helping me with my attempted-suicide last time I'd seen him.

"I... came back." That was the best answer I could come up with. Pretty pathetic, I know. Quil didn't look satisfied in the least with that answer but he decided to let it slide.

"So... how are things with you and your boyfriend?" He was trying to change the subject, I knew, but the subject he chose was pricelessly painful. Without meaning or wanting to, I burst into tears, my head falling back onto the sand.

"Oh! Uhh, are you ok?" Quil asked, suddenly nervous. He had no clue what to do. Guys are useless when it comes to females that show emotions other than anger and lust... seriously and utterly useless...

I lay there, tears streaming down my face with Quil standing awkwardly over me. I covered my face with my arms, embarrassed that I was really crying in front of him. I hate being so weak nowadays.

"Quil?" Great, someone else is coming to see my despair. "What're you doing way down here man? We gotta get started. Sam wants us back so we can go track down some more bloo... Oh hey! Sorry, didn't see you there!" His voice was suddenly cheerful. God I hate people...

"Is something wrong with her?" he asked Quil quietly enough that normal people would not have heard. I am, big shocker, _not normal_.

"Yes idiot, something is wrong with me," I snapped. "Why the hell else would I be crying on a beach in the middle of freaking winter?" He was probably taken aback, but I didn't look to check.

"Uhh sorry..." he muttered.

"Don't be sorry for me! I did this all on my own. All on my freakin own!" I sighed in defeat. "Damn I hate my life," I muttered darkly. "Hey Quil, do you still get mad really easy?"

"_Max?_" I sighed.

"No shit Sherlock. What tipped you off?" I asked, taking my arms off my face. "Was it the fact that I'm suicidal or that I'm here in the first place?"

"Still as rude as always, I see." I still had no idea who I was being rude _to_. I sat up and looked into the sun. Quil was still blocking the sun, but I used my hand to shade my eyes anyways.

"Jacob?" I was stunned. When did he get so... _good looking?_ I shook my head. I cannot think about those kinds of things...

"Yeah? Who else would it be?" he replied, throwing my own rudeness back in my face. I bit back a smile. He looked down at me and met my eyes.

I don't know what happened, but something about him changed when he looked into my eyes. His brown eyes went wide and he looked shocked. _What the hell?_

"Uhh what's wrong with you?" I asked snippily. I am a _very_ rude person, I know, I know.

"Nothing," Jacob said, blinking. He stumbled and stuttered through an explanation that I didn't care to hear. All I know is that it would have taken ten seconds if he wasn't so suddenly and unexpectedly nervous. Weirdo...

"Uhmm dude, you're going mental," Quil said, laughing. He took Jacob by the arm and led him away. "See ya around Max."

"Sure, sure," I said automatically. I blinked. Where had I heard that before? That definitely was _not_ something I had picked up from the flock. Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I chuckled to myself, thinking about Jacobs' strange expression and stuttering a moment ago.

I picked myself up off the ground and wiped the sand off my back. Sighing, I figured it would be best to head back to the Cullens' place now. Being alone for too long was getting to me. It gave me too much time to think... thinking is bad when you're afraid of your thoughts.

I flew quickly back to Forks, gliding over Bella's, actually, _Charlie's_, home. It seemed empty without the rusty old truck sitting in the driveway. Bella had told me how it had broken down a few months ago. That truck had had _character_.

"Hey, you're back," Emmett said when I landed on the front steps. "Where'd you go? Edward said you left the cottage around dawn. That was _hours ago_."

"Sorry Mom," I said sarcastically. "I wasn't aware I had a curfew." Rosalie sniggered, her hand covering her perfect lips.

"Clean your room!" Emmett said in a high-pitched voice, attempting to imitate a mother. "Do your homework! Be back by eight! Blah blah blah!" He laughed his booming laugh. Rosalie and I looked at each other and cracked up. Emmett thinks he's so funny... it amuses us to see how amused he is by himself.

"Max! You're back!" Alice said in her tinkling voice as she danced down the steps. She enveloped me in a hug and kissed my forehead before releasing me. "Where did you go?"

"La Push," I said shortly. I did not want to delve any deeper into why I had been there. It was uncomfortable and depressing. They got the message and nodded, dropping the subject. I hoped they were better at changing the subject than Quil was.

**Jacob**

Quil led me away from Max, his arm pulling me firmly. I tried to think about what had just happened, but I couldn't place it. It was like... like I had _connected_ with her or something. I walked helplessly behind Quil, my mind whirring. What was that? How could I even explain that to someone? Who would even understand what I was talking about? Billy? No, he wouldn't get it. Quil? No, he was too girl-obsessed himself. Maybe Sam, but how would I ask him without the rest of the pack hearing about it? This was something I _actually wanted to keep private_. _Grrr... stupid pack mind-sharing crap..._

Quil dropped me off at my house. I told him that we would be meeting Sam at his house in about an hour. Quil agreed and loped off, heading towards his own house. I didn't even go inside. Heading down the road, I ran to Sams' house. Knocking on the front door, I hoped he was home.

"Hey Jake," Emily said, beaming at me. She opened the screen door and moved to let me in. I could smell the breakfast she and Sam had had. It smelled amazing, just like everything else she cooked. Wish Billy could cook like Emily...

"Hey Em, is Sam here?" I knew I sounded hopeful. She shook her head.

"No, but he shouldn't be too long. What's up?" I sighed. Emily would be in the room anyways, so I might as well tell her now.

"Well, you remember Max, right?" Emily blinked, not expecting this.

"Sure. The girl with the wings right?" I nodded. "Isn't she the one that tried to make Quil strangle her?" I nodded again, my jaw tightening. For some reason, I felt protective over Max, even thought the danger was long past. "What about her?"

"Well I saw her today."

"She's back?" Em asked, her eyes widening in surprise. I nodded. "What happened?"

"She was _crying_ on the beach when I caught up with Quil. I didn't even ask her what was wrong and she flipped! She went on about how something was her fault and how her life sucks. She looked up at me when I realized it was her… and when our eyes met, I dunno, something happened... It was like... like we connected or something." I looked at Emily, embarrassed. I was surprised to see her smiling like a proud mother.

"What?" She was still smiling happily when Sam walked into the house.

"Hey Em." He kissed her scars and then her lips. For once, I didn't mind that they were so openly emotional. "Jake."

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Jake," Emily said, still beaming at me. "You've Imprinted." _What?_

"What?" Sam said, whirling around to face me. "With who?"

"Maximum Ride."

**A/N: Jake and Renesmee obviously didn't get Imprinted. I'm changing the story. Deal. :) I'll explain the Imprint in the next chapter, or the one after, don't worry. Or at least, it'll make more sense… I dunno… :)**


	12. I Am Insane, I Swear To God

**Chapter 12**

**Max**

"Edward? Can you take Nessie for a second?" Rosalie handed the little girl over to Edward, freeing up her hands.

"Not too tight," I warned her. Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously Rose, you could pull the hair right out of my head." She just laughed and parted my hair.

"Oh, don't worry Max, I've done human hair before. I did Bellas' for her wedding and she still had a full head of hair when she walked down the aisle." Edward chuckled behind us, Nessie's tinkling and completely unique laugh adding to her fathers'. Rosalie beamed at the child before turning back to the job at hand.

It didn't take long at all. Rosalie's deft hands parted and pulled my hair in many directions, plaiting a French-braid down the back of my head. They were the best way to keep my hair out of the way while I was flying, but I couldn't do them very well. I never learned how to do them at the many girly sleepovers I've gone to. Yeah, _ok_.

"All done," Rosalie said a few minutes later. She put her hands in her lap, smiling at the chance to show her amazing-ness once more.

"Thanks Rose," I said, standing. My knees hated me right now. I had only been kneeling on them for ten minutes, but they groaned when I stood up straight. I felt the taught braid that trailed down the back of my head and grinned, anticipating the upcoming flight.

"Go," she sighed with a smile. I grinned and ran out the doors after quickly pecking Nessie on one of her rosy cheeks.

The air felt so good as it whipped around me. I wasn't flying anywhere in particular; I was just flying to fly. I hadn't done that in a while and Alice thought it would do me some good to get out of the house and just have some fun.

I circled above Forks for a while, just watching the people that drove by, going on with their lives. _I wish I could go on with _my _life_.

_You can Maximum._

Hello Voice... So nice to hear from you. Are you happy now? I went to Denali... How can I possibly go on with my life?

_Simple. Move on. You don't have to forget. Just don't hold on to the past. It prevents you from moving into the future._

Very fortune cookie like Voice. Have you been getting Chinese takeout without me?

_Be serious Max. You want to move on?_ I nodded automatically. Duh, the Voice can't see that... _Then let go of them. Lay them to rest and let the dead rest in peace._

"But I can't let go," I wailed. Damn, I hate when I lose my cool.

_Yes, you can. _

"How?"

_Accept the past. Live in the present. Greet the future._

"Seriously, you got that off a fortune cookie, didn't you?" I wasn't deigned an answer. I sighed, left alone with my thoughts again.

Accept the past? How in the hell was I ever going to accept the past? How could I accept that my baby was dead, that I would never again tell Nudge to shut up, that Gazzy would never make it impossible to breathe through your nose again, or that Iggy wouldn't make snide remarks about Fang and me...? Fang. How was I ever going to let go of my best friend?

"You have to let go Max." I fell a few feet, caught off guard by the voice that was suddenly in my head. But it wasn't the Voice, it was something else...

"Fang?" I whispered. This could not be happening. I have gone insane...

"Yes love, I'm here. Max, you need to let go of us. We can't come back, and you can't live the rest of your life thinking that we can."

"But how can I? You guys are my _family_. How can I move on from that?"

"Max, we'll always be your family, but now you need to _accept the fact that we're gone_."

"Have you been talking to the Voice in my head?" I asked with a laugh. It was the only way I could stop myself from thinking that this wasn't real. Fang chuckled, a sound that broke my heart.

"Max, you'll never change," he said. I could still hear the love in his voice.

"Nope. It's me till the end," I said without thinking. I stopped flying, hovering above the Newtons' sporting goods store.

"Max, you _have_ to let us go. You'll never be able to live your life if you don't."

"Who says I want to live my life," I muttered. It was as if I could _feel_ Fang frowning.

"You _will_ stay alive," he said harshly. I snorted.

"And what are _you_ going to do if I choose not to?" I held my breath. Even when I'm going mental, Fang and I are still fighting...

"Max, I can't do anything and you know it. But would you really want to hurt us like that?" My stomach started flipping out again, making me drop another few feet. That was a _low blow_. "You promised Angel. I know that you promised her you would stay alive for us."

"But I didn't promise," I said, dragging this out.

"Max," Fang said, sounding annoyed. Even when he was annoyed, it was still better than the nothingness I had felt the past couple months since they died.

"Fang."

"Don't do anything stupid." I snorted.

"Yeah, you should know me enough that I simply cannot promise that." I caught an image of Fang smiling warmly at me and my stomach started doing something to the rest of my body. I felt all tingly and cold, like my entire body had fallen asleep.

My wings were the only thing that kept my in the air. I glided on a breeze, away from Forks. The breeze suddenly died down, and then I was falling.

"For us Max. Let go for us."

Those were the last words I heard before my body crashed through the tops of the trees. It hurt like hell going through every branch, but there was nothing I could do. My wings refused to move, and even if they had, they would have been ripped from my back by the strong branches that whipped past me.

I fell faster when I slammed into a tree trunk and it pushed my right wing in, folding it back beneath my shoulder blade. I was spinning out of control because with only one wing out, I wasn't even stabilized.

I landed _hard_. It didn't feel like the forest floor, but I'd definitely hit _something_. My head slammed backwards, banging into something hard. I felt dizzy and the edges of my vision were starting to go black.

"Max?" I shifted my eyes. Sam Uley was holding me in his arms, his face not surprised, more recognition than anything else. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt like a rag doll.

**Jacob**

"When is she gonna wake up?" I asked, nervous. Max had been out for a few hours now and it was starting to worry me. When Sam had shown up with her unconscious body in his arms, I had flipped out.

"Jake, chill dude," Embry said. "She'll wake up at some point, don't worry about it." Embry and the guys hadn't believed that I'd really Imprinted on this girl. They didn't believe it until she was brought into my house by Sam. Embry told me that the way I looked at her reminded them of the way Sam looked at Emily.

"So... you've Imprinted..." Paul said slowly. I nodded, not sure what he was Ig at. "Does that mean you can finally stop obsessing over Bella now?"

I thought about it. I hadn't felt the need to go see Bella today. The guys hated that I had ties to vampires. I don't think I have those ties anymore...

"I think so," I replied, but I was unsure if it was really true.

"Wanna test it out?" Quil said giddily. I smiled and nodded, eager to find out the truth.

"Alright, let's go," Sam said. "We're going with you Jacob. I don't care if we have an agreement with them. You are _not_ going to the Cullens' alone." I nodded, knowing that there was no way to argue. Sam hadn't tried using the Alpha voice on me since I got back those months ago. He was afraid that I would try to split up the pack again. There was no way that was going to happen though.

We took the Rabbit and Sam's Laurel over to the Cullens' place. Sam thought it would be best if we tried to be as human as possible lately. Don't ask why, Ie I have no idea what gave him the idea that we could be _normal_.

"Jacob?" Edward came out of the large white house, his face a mask of confusion and anger. He still didn't like me for having a thing with Bells. Even though it _had_ been his idea to rent out my stud services...

"That was a temporary offer," Edward growled, his face more angry than anything now. I shrugged.

"Whatever. I need to see Bella." Edward didn't look too surprised. I was careful to keep my mind off Max though. "And stay out of my head bloodsucker."

"Whatever you say dog." The 'dog' statement must have tipped off vampire Barbie, Ie she joined us on the front steps.

"What do you want mutt? Need a new leash?" she hissed. I shrugged.

"Nah, I just want to see Bella," I answered, not really fazed by her insults today. I was wound a little too tight to care what blondie had to say.

She glared at me for a second more before disappearing back into the house. Moments later, Bella appeared.

It was still really weird and uncomfortable to see her like this. She looked too different, and she smelled _terrible_.

"Hey Jake," she said, her voice all wrong. She was all smiles nowadays.

"Hey Bella." I searched her face, trying to pick out something that might tell me if she still meant the world to me.

"Uhh are you ok?" Bella was looking at me, her expression confused as I openly stared at her.

Nothing. I felt nothing. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. This was good. Now I didn't have to fight with Edward every time I saw him.

"Yeah. I'm great! Bye." I turned and walked away, leaving two very confused vampires behind me. "Stay out of my head Cullen!" I called over my shoulder. I heard his ghostly laugh as I got back into the Rabbit and started the engine.

"So?" Jared looked at me, expectant. I grinned and shook my head. He leaned back and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God. _Finally_ you can stop _talking_ about her!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I can." I sounded... _relieved_. It was weird. I still loved Bella, I guess, but not like _that_ anymore. It felt _good_ not to be tied down by my feelings for her. Feelings that were impossible to show or act on now. She was a married vampire. Completely off-limits.

"Good. Let's get out of here. I'm _starving_."

"Course you are. When are you _not_ hungry?" Jared shrugged, laughing.

We met back with Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil at my house. I told them what was up and Sam smiled, just as relieved as I felt.

"So _now_ can we kill the bloodsuckers?" Paul asked. I smacked the back of his head.

"No idiot. We're on good terms with them," I said, laughing. I didn't like the idea of killing Carlisle. He was ok, for a vampire…

"Whatever," Paul grumbled. He got up and helped himself to the food in my fridge. I frowned. Ever since he and my sister had been Imprinted, I could not get rid of him… and he ate all my food…

"Ugh," a voice moaned from the next room. I got up quickly, tipping over my chair as I rushed into my bedroom. "What the hell?"

**Max**

I woke up, my body aching. I moaned, my head swimming as I tried to sit up.

"What the hell?" Where am I? There was a noise in another room. It sounded like a chair being knocked over or something.

The door opened and who rushed in, but Jacob Black. He looked relieved to see me awake. I shifted my body, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey," he said softly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're awake." I rolled my eyes.

"Really. I hadn't noticed," I said snippily. He didn't make a rude remark like I thought he would. Instead, Jacob just smiled at me. _Ok…_

"How do you feel?" I rolled my shoulders, trying to feel for any damage on my back or on my wings.

"Shoot," I muttered when my right wing sent sharp pain up the right side of my body. I moved my arms, but they were both fine. I twisted my torso, checking for any pain in my stomach. There was none. The only other pain I could find was in my right leg. It hurt like a mo-fo when I curled my toes and tried to bend it at the knee.

"What hurts?" Jacob sounded concerned. I looked at him. I still did not like him…

"My wing and my leg," I mumbled. His brow furrowed and he pulled the covers back to look at my leg.

I winced at the sight of it. It was at an odd angle, my leg below the knee was curved outwards more than possible without a break. Damnit. My thigh was set right, but my calf looked as if I was twisting my entire leg to the right. The problem was, I wasn't…

"That looks bad," Jacob commented. I looked at him again. What is he _doing_ here?

"Thanks Doctor. Anything else to say?" I asked with a signature eye-roll. He ignored my comment and gently put one hand on my leg. It _killed_ when he moved his fingers gingerly down over my knee. I clenched my fists and sucked in a breath. Jacob looked up at me when he heard the noise. He looked, oh I don't know, _worried_?

"We should get you to a doctor," he muttered to himself. I shook my head, swiping away his hand.

"No doctors," I said firmly.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring Jacobs' protests. I stood up and the pain from my leg shot up through my entire body. When my right foot touched the floor, it collapsed beneath me and I pitched forward. I put my hands out to catch myself. Jacob stepped over so that I fell right into him, my hands pressed against his bare chest, his hands on my waist.

I pushed myself away from him, keeping my right foot in the air. Jacob let his hands linger on my hips before ducking down and reaching under me. Ignoring my angry cries of 'don't touch me', he picked me up and swung me around. He placed me gently back on the bed, stepping quickly out of my reach as I took a swipe at his lowered face.

"You need to get that leg set." I glared at him. It didn't even _faze_ him that I was giving him an absolute death stare.

"Fine. Whatever. But _no doctors_!"

"Well none of us can do it," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. I frowned.

"Then get Carlisle down here," I snapped. Jacob frowned.

"He isn't allowed," he muttered. "But I can probably arrange that…"

"Good! Make it happen so I can get the hell out of here!" Jacob looked at me, surprised.

"You really want to leave that badly?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Why?" My stomach churned as I thought about my answer. _I hate you because of what you are_.

"Because of you," I said, softer this time. His brows shot up and he looked hurt.

"What did _I_ do?" I shook my head slightly.

"Not just you. _All_ of you." His frown deepened, the lines across his forehead becoming more prominent.

"What did the pack ever do to _you_?" I flinched when he said 'pack'. That implied wolves… God I'm pathetic…

"You exist," I whispered. Jacob cringed away from me as if I had slapped him. He closed his eyes for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose. I watched his face go from upset to seriously pained. I closed my own eyes, unable to watch the pain I inflicted on people any longer.

"I'm sorry that's what you think," he said softly. I didn't respond. I didn't even open my eyes to look at him. I stayed silent when the bed shifted and Jacob walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I am too," I whispered to the air. God I'm such a bitch.


	13. Doctors? Whaat? YEAH OHKAAY!

**I haven't said it yet in this story I think, which is really bad by the way. But I'm going to say it now, so whatever. I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE OR TWILIGHT! Personally, I'm glad I don't, because I would rather read them than write them, and besides, I would **_**not**_** have come up with stuff that good. **** Read and review people!**

**Chapter 13**

**Max**

I've been lying in this bed all day. It really sucks. I can't move. I can't do anything.

Jacob has not come back in to see me once. I can hear all the people out there, but not even _one_ of them came in. I was alone with my thoughts… all… day…

I began crying at one point. It was a soft, sobbing-to-myself kind of cry. I thought about what I should be doing right now. What I _would_ be doing if my family were alive… I slept a few times, but I woke up just as tired as I had been before.

I was trying to sleep later that night when the bedroom door opened. I kept my eyes closed, too worn out to care who it was. The bed creaked as weight was added to it.

"Max," someone whispered. I blinked, opening my eyes. Sam was hovering over me.

"I'm trying to sleep," I muttered.

"That's fine," Sam said. I closed my eyes again, thinking he would leave. Not quite… "What happened Max?" My eyes popped open again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. I shifted my eyes, cutting them left to right, trying desperately to find a way out of here. Even if I _could_ move, Sam was blocking the door.

"Max, we all heard you. You were crying out in your sleep. 'They're gone, they're gone.' You kept muttering the word 'erasers', and you promised you would kill someone called Zane." I cringed, covering my ears with my hands like a five-year old.

"Go away," I whispered. Sam didn't move. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I knew yelling wouldn't get me far, but it _did_ get Sam to leave. He stopped at the door and looked at me, heaving a great sigh before pulling the door shut behind him.

I hadn't known that I talked in my sleep. I'm pretty sure someone would have told me before now if I talked in my sleep regularly. And it was odd that I was talking at all… I hadn't been dreaming. I hadn't had a dream, or a nightmare for that matter, in months.

"I wish I was dead," I murmured as I dropped into another round of light sleeping.

**Jacob**

"What has the pack ever done to _you_?" I asked her. She flinched and said two words that I hadn't expected.

"You exist." I looked at her, surprised that she felt so strongly about us. My forehead creased, the frown lines getting deeper. I closed my eyes, and pinched my nose, trying to clear my thoughts. _Why does she hate us?_

"I'm sorry that's what you think." I looked down at her, but her eyes stayed closed and she didn't respond. Getting up, I left the room. As I closed the door, I heard Max whisper 'I am too'.

"How is she?" Billy asked, wheeling his chair over to the table. There was a steaming plate of eggs and bacon on the table in front of him. My stomach growled just looking at it. The others had left. It was just Billy and me now.

"Jake? I asked how she is." I looked at him. His eyebrows went up when he took in my rejected expression. "What's wrong?"

I told him about my short conversation with Max. He frowned and looked sympathetically in my direction when he thought I wasn't watching. I told him about her injuries and her refusal to see a doctor.

"What does she want us to do? Call in the vampire doctor?" Billy laughed. My smile was tight.

"Yes." He stopped laughing.

"Really? She won't go to a _human_ doctor, but she'll see a _vampire_ one?" He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that. "Is it because of the wings?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say. She just refused to see a doctor. She tried to get up and walk away, but her leg is so banged up that she fell. I caught her and she got mad at me."

"If my memory hasn't completely left me, Max is the kind of person who hates relying on anyone for help. Even things like catching her before she falls. She lived on her own before all this, right?" I nodded, not sure where he was going with this little story. "Jake, she isn't used to depending on other people. She's been her own provider for so many years that having us take care of her makes her feel even less than weak."

"She should at least let us fix her up," I muttered. My dad smiled.

"She's too stubborn for that. She's like you." I blinked. Was I really _that_ stubborn?

"I'm gonna go tell the pack," I mumbled. Billy nodded. I kicked my shoes off and stepped out into the winter air. It should have been freezing, but I felt perfectly fine. All this wolf stuff comes in handy.

I jogged across the lawn and into the woods. Tugging my sweatpants off, I tied them to my leg and shifted. Rolling my shoulders, I loosened my muscles, preparing to run. Leaping forward, I poured on the speed, aiming for Sams' house. I reached it in no time, shifting back at the edge of the tree line.

"Hey Jacob," Paul greeted as I walked in the front door. It seemed like everyone was here. Looking around, I saw that only Embry, Leah, and Seth were missing.

"Hey guys."

"Any progress with bird girl?" Jared asked, shoving a muffin whole into his mouth.

"Not really, no." My brow drew down into a frown as I recalled the last thing Max had said to me.

"What's up Jake?" Sam asked, implying an order. I sighed and repeated what I had told Billy.

"Ouch," Paul agreed when I was finished. "What's her problem with wolves?"

"I think it's because of these mutant-wolf-men that she's been fighting her entire life. I remember from last time she was here that she had trust issues with us, but she never outright _hated_ us."

"Chick's weird," Jared muttered. I flicked the back of his head and grabbed a muffin.

"Yeah, like _we_ can talk," I retorted.

"At least we were born with it," Jared shot back.

"So? She had it forced on her. She didn't have a choice."

"Neither did we! Jake, just accept that your girlfriend is weird."

"Whatever Jared." I turned away from him. "She won't see a doctor."

Sam looked indifferent. "Not surprising. What does she expect us to do then?"

"Get Carlisle to fix her up." The room went dead silent when I mentioned the bloodsuckers' name. "She was insistent. No doctors other than Cullen."

"Can we _do_ that?" Quil asked. Sam shrugged.

"I don't have a _huge_ problem with it, but it's up to the council and the Cullens'."

"Can you ask the council?" Sam nodded. "I'll talk to Cullen then."

"Alright. Stay shifted so I can let you know what they say." I nodded and headed back out the door. "Quil, Jared, go with Jacob." I didn't argue. There was no use telling Sam that the bodyguards were pointless.

"Let's go see us some vamps," Jared said as he pulled his worn jeans off. I rolled my eyes as Quil sniggered.

"Just let _me_ do the talking," I said. Jared nodded firmly, doing a Nazi salute. "Nice, real nice." Nudging Jared once, I shifted and began running towards Forks.

The speed was _amazing_. It was one of my favorite parts of being a werewolf. Jared and Quil fell behind as I poured on the speed, pushing myself faster and faster. Leah was the only one who could keep up with me and she frequently reminded me of it.

_We're coming to talk, Cullen_. I thought, trying to get his attention. We reached the house and Edward was standing on the steps, waiting for us.

"What do you need Jacob?" Edward asked, his arms folded over his chest.

_Get Carlisle._ Edward raised a brow. _He's part of this._ Edward nodded and went into the house, coming back seconds later with the blonde doctor in tow.

"Hello Jacob. How are your joints?"

_They're fine. Nothing wrong with them._ I waited while Edward relayed my answer.

"That's good. What can I do for you?" He sounded so willing to help it made me feel better about asking.

_I need you to come to La Push. Someone is hurt and only you can fix them._

"He says someone's hurt at La Push and only you can help them," Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

"Who needs my help? A wolf?" I shook my massive head.

_Max._ Edward frowned, his lips slimming into a thin line. He told Carlisle that Max needed him.

"What happened to her?" I was surprised they didn't know. Didn't they have that bloodsucker who could see the future?

"Yes, but Alice is away on her annual honeymoon with Jasper," Edward said. I huffed.

_She broke her leg and one of her wings is banged up._ Edward frowned and repeated what I'd said to Carlisle.

"How did this happen?"

_She was out flying this morning and she fell. Sam said she smashed against a tree and it made her right wing fold in. She must have done something to her leg at some point._

"When should I come to look at her?"

_Sam will be getting back to me on the councils' decision. Until then, I'll stay here._ Edward nodded.

_Jake._ I perked my ears, an automatic reaction every time another voice was in my head. _The council can't meet until tomorrow. I'm sorry._ My enormous teeth ground together, alerting Edward to the fact that something was wrong.

"The council can't meet until tomorrow?" He sounded incredulous. I nodded, frustrated. He frowned. "And we can't just bring her here?"

_She can't be moved. She's got too many serious injuries._

"Carlisle will have to re-break a lot of those injuries if he can't see her until tomorrow," Edward said softly. My ears flattened against my skull.

_Why!_ I crouched threateningly. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Because she heals fast. Not as fast as you do, but faster than Carlisle can get to her to set the bones correctly." _Damnit!_

"Are you sure there is no way for me to simply fix her up today?" Carlisle asked, sounding less than hopeful. He knew as well as I did, better in fact, that the council wouldn't allow it.

I shook my head and snorted, pissed off. _Sam, can we sneak the doctor in?_ Sam's firm and harsh _no!_ sounded in my head. Edward 'heard' it and frowned.

"And you're sure that there is no possible way Max can be moved?" Edward sounded worried. Why did the bloodsucker care so much? "Because she's my friend," he snapped, his amber eyes narrowing. I growled and lowered my shoulders, front legs bending slightly. Edward crouched a little but Carlisle put a restraining hand on his shoulder, gripping tight enough that Edward stood up straight. He kept his eyes on me, a hard glare directed at me.

"I think I have an idea," Carlisle said suddenly. I cocked my head, curious. "What if _you_ fix her?" I shook my head furiously. _I'm not a doctor!_ Edward nodded in agreement. He too was confused with what Carlisle had said.

"What I meant was, you'll be the hands, but _I'll_ give you directions. Over the phone," he clarified quickly. "You'll have to describe everything to me and I'll help both you and Max through it as best I can."

It wasn't a bad idea actually. I sent the idea to Sam, hoping he would agree to it. He didn't think it was the best thing, but it was worth a shot. _Besides, if it doesn't work out, we can push the council harder tomorrow._ I didn't like that Sam was being negative, and neither did Edward because he frowned.

"It could work," Edward agreed reluctantly. He didn't like leaving Max in my care. "No, I really don't." I snapped my teeth at him and turned, leaving them behind me as I ran back to La Push.

_Will it work?_ Jared asked.

_I hope so. It's the only option we have._ I raced back to the house, hoping Max was awake. I didn't want to have to wake her. She wouldn't like it.

It turned out that she _was_ asleep. I groaned when I walked into my room, immediately walking back out. I sat at the table and told Billy what our plan was. He frowned, but he knew as well as I that it was our only option for today. We waited for Carlisle to call. It wasn't long before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Jacob? It's Doctor Cullen. Where's Max?"

"Asleep in my room." I walked towards my room, hesitating with my hand on the doorknob.

"You'll need to wake her. She should know what's going on." I nodded like an idiot and opened the door.

At first, I thought Max was awake. But then I realized the words coming out of her mouth were not things she would say when conscious. She tossed her head around, grimacing even in sleep when her movements caused her leg or wing to move.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked quickly. He could probably hear her.

"Max is talking in her sleep," I whispered. Carlisle was silent. "What should I do?"

"What is she saying?" I held the phone away from me ear and pointed it at Max.

"No… Gazzy, shut up. No… no… NO!" Max tossed her head again, her face pained. "Angel… baby… _I'll kill you Zane!_... no Fang! ZANE I WILL KILL YOU!"

"What should I do?" I asked Carlisle helplessly. He heard the panic in my voice and told me to wake Max gently but firmly.

"Max." I shook her shoulder gently. She didn't seem to notice me. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks and shook her harder. "Max!"

**Max**

I opened my eyes and the shaking stopped. Jacob was leaning over me, a cell phone in one hand. He looked worried and a little scared. _Uhmm, o_kay… His face was pained and I realized my face felt hot. I reached a hand up and felt water on my cheeks. _Why was I crying?_ I didn't remember anything that would make me cry. It's not like I'd dreamed or anything…

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked, his voice thick with worry. I narrowed my eyes and ignored him. "Max, we need to tell you something."

"_We?"_ He nodded. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Carlisle." I nodded. "He can't come."

I froze, my face falling. _What!_ "Why not?"

"The council can't meet until tomorrow and a vampire isn't allowed on our side of the line without their permission." He sounded like it pained _him_ that Carlisle couldn't come. What did _he_ care?

"Then I'll go to him," I said simply. _Uhh, duh._ Jacob shook his head. His dark eyes were still rimmed with pain.

"You can't even get up Max," he said softly. I glared up at him. "There's no way we would be able to take you out of this room, nonetheless across town to Carlisle."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?" I snapped, becoming aggravated quickly by his obnoxious presence.

"I'm going to fix your injuries," he said quietly, not meeting my eyes. My jaw dropped. He looked at me and I could see he was sorry. "It's the only way. If we wait until tomorrow, your bones will have set wrong and Carlisle will have to re-break them and start over."

"I can handle it," I said through clenched teeth. Jacob shook his head.

"It will be the worst pain you have ever felt." I smiled wryly.

"I seriously doubt that," I whispered, closing my eyes. Jacob sucked in a breath.

I opened my eyes when Jacob pulled the covers back, flipping them off the bed completely. He ignored my hands when he pulled my sweatpants up above my knees.

"What should I do?" he asked into the phone. I faintly heard Carlisle on the other end, but I didn't hear what he said. "Are you sure? Won't that hurt her more?" Whatever Carlisle said didn't seem to sit right with Jacob because he frowned, uncertain. "If you're sure…"

"What're you doing?" I asked frantically. Jacob just gave me a look that said _I am so sorry_. Shit… "Jacob, _what are you doing?_"

His hands moved under my injured leg and lifted it up, bending it at the knee. Oh my God, it hurt so badly. I heard myself cry out and I clenched my teeth, almost biting off the tip of my tongue in the process.

"Now what?" Carlisle said something else and Jacob put the phone back on the bed. I grabbed it and held it up to my ear just as Jacob twisted my calf so that my foot stuck straight in the air like it was supposed to. I screamed, dropping the phone as I made a move to shove Jacob away. He slammed his forearm into my chest and shoved me back down onto the bed, his other hand holding my calf in place.

"Dad!" Jacob roared. Billy Black came to the door, concerned. "Get Sam and the others over here! Now!" Billy left the room, reversing in his chair and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

I thrashed around, trying to make him release my leg. I was probably causing myself more pain, but I didn't care. It hurt _so badly_. He held my calf in place with one hand, the other still on the center of my chest, restraining me. I realized that I was crying and that made me even more upset. _When did I start crying so damn much?_

It wasn't long before Sam, Emily, Jared, Quil, and Paul showed up. Emily was the first one through the door, rushing immediately to my side. She shoved Jacobs' arm away and put her own hands on my shoulders, holding me down.

"We have to get her sweatpants off," Jacob said after listening to Carlisle for a moment. I glared at him, the tears stopping.

"Get out," Emily said, releasing one of my shoulders to point at the door. Jacob looked shocked. "Get out! Sam will help me. The rest of you, _get lost_." She gave them a quick glare and the guys all scattered, rushing to get through the door fast enough.

"Max, I'm gonna gently slide your sweatpants off," Emily said soothingly. "Sam, hold her shoulders." Sam moved up to stand beside my head and faced the wall, holding me down. Emily gently tugged on the hem of my black pants, pulling them carefully down my legs. It wasn't her fault, but the pants didn't go all that gently over my injured leg.

Emily grabbed a pair of Jacobs' boxers out of the drawers nearby and slipped them carefully over my legs. It didn't hurt so much getting those on as it had getting the pants off. Emily went to the door and called the boys back in.

"Nice shorts Max," Quil said, smirking. Jacob smacked his head and came to stand beside me.

"Jake, _move_," Emily said, pushing him roughly aside. She came to stand at my head, taking my face in her warm hands. "It's gonna be ok Max. Don't be scared honey, I won't let anything happen to you," she said soothingly. I cringed back, away from her hands. She pushed the hair away from my face.

"Carlisle, what should I do?" Jacob asked once again. I did _not_ feel safe in his clearly incapable hands. He started describing my leg to Carlisle. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that there were five werewolves around me, and one woman with frightening scars running down her face.

"Max, this might hurt a bit," Jacob said softly, taking my leg gently in his large brown hands. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut. At the last moment, I grabbed Emily's hand, clutching it in mine. I barely suppressed a scream when Jacob moved my calf even further to the left, trying to shift everything straight. "Sorry," he muttered. I just nodded and kept my eyes closed tight. They moved on to fixing my wing later, when my leg was strapped securely onto a wooden board. Jacob and Sam had to flip my over. I faced away from them, trying desperately not to cry. My wing didn't hurt nearly as much as my leg had, but it was still extremely painful.

Hours and many, _many_ screams later, Jacob sighed and put the phone on the bed. I didn't hear him say anything, but the others started clearing out suddenly. Emily hung back and put her hand on my sweat-covered face. She stroked my cheek softly before leaning down and planting a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Max?" Jacob asked hesitantly. I opened my eyes slowly. I had a headache and my leg and wing were still hurting. Not as much, but still enough to make me cringe.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely, my throat dry.

"How are you feeling?" He seemed so concerned that I felt a little bad being so mean and snippy to him.

"I hurt all over," I confessed softly.

He reached a hand tentatively forward and brushed the back of his fingers along my hairline from my temple to my jaw. I didn't move. His hand was warm and it felt good on my face. I opened my mouth when he pulled away to tell him to keep his hand on my cold skin, but then I thought better of it.

_He has feelings for you Max_. Gee, thanks for the insight Voice. _Trust him Maximum._

"I can't," I whispered aloud before I could catch myself. Jacob looked strangely at me, clearly confused.

"What can't you do Max?" he asked softly, leaning forward. He looked into my eyes and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"I can't trust you," I said without thinking first. His face dropped and he pulled his hand back. _Damnit! Why can't I think about the stupid things that come out of my big mouth _before_ I say them?_

_Because that's not who you are_, the Voice said. I knew it was right, but it bothered me that I couldn't control myself better.

"Why can't you trust me?" Jacob asked calmly. He didn't seem at all bothered by what I had said. I didn't answer. "Max, why can't you trust me?"

"Because you're a wolf," I whispered, looking away from him. I expected him to leave again, but the bed didn't move.

"What do you have against wolves?" Jacob was desperate to get answers, I could see that much. What I couldn't see was why he cared so much.

I sighed and explained to him as quickly as I could about my troubled past. His frown became more prominent as I continued. I left out anything that didn't include the Erasers. I stopped with the last first time we had moved to Forks. I wasn't ready to repeat my most recent horror. When I was done, I lay my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Max, look at me." I ignored him, suddenly exhausted. Jacob took my chin in one of his large, warm hands and tilted my face to the left. "Open your eyes Max." I opened them slowly and saw Jacobs' face not too far from my own. "We are _nothing_ like those Erasers." I flinched at the name but kept my eyes on Jacob. "We have no reason to hunt you. We would never hurt you Max. _I_ would never hurt you." He sounded so sincere. I searched his dark eyes for some thread of truth in his words. I found it.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. I closed my eyes. "I believe you." Jacob sighed with relief and released my chin.

"I'm glad. You're safe now Max, I promise." I managed a small snort.

"I'm safe because of _me_. Not you, _me_." Jacob had risen, but he hadn't moved away from the bed.

"And _I_ will _keep_ you safe," Jacob countered. My lips lifted into a small smile. I liked arguing with him. It was fun and it didn't hurt me like arguing with… Fang had.

"Ok," I murmured, too tired to think up a better comeback.

"Sleep now Max," Jacob said softly. His hand rested against my cheek, warming my face.

"Mmm." I moved towards his hand. "That feels good." Jacob chuckled.

"I'm glad." He kept his hand there a few seconds more before stroking my cheek quickly. He took his hand away and I heard his footsteps leaving the room. The door closed softly behind Jacob as he left me alone to get some rest.

_Let him in Maximum_.

_Sure, Voice, whatever you say_. Even my _thoughts_ were tired.

_You should really trust him_. _He can help you._

_Help me with what?_

_Staying in one piece._

What the hell was that supposed to mean?


	14. Denial Gets Harder And Harder

**Chapter 14**

**Edward**

I sat on the couch, trying to ignore Rosalie and Alice. They were taking pictures of Nessie again. This was her second outfit today. The two of them insisted on making a scrapbook of Nessie that would portray her 'life' while she grew. Bella thought it was cute, but I personally thought it was a slight waste of time. Not that I would ever tell _Rosalie_ that. She would bite my head off.

Carlisle was leaning against the doorframe, his mouth set in a grim line. He had been on the phone with the mutt for all of five seconds and he was already stressed out.

"Is it serious?" I asked. Carlisle nodded grimly. I frowned and went to his side. I could hear the mongrel on the other end. He was nervous and _very_ unsure of himself. _That won't help Max you imbecile. Calm down and make her think you're in control. It worked for Bella._

I read Carlisle's mind as he listened to Jacob describing Max's condition. He was very concerned for her safety, but there was no possible way for us to get to her before her bones set wrong. The council wouldn't allow it. We all loved Max, but even _she_ wasn't a good enough reason to start a war with the wolves.

"We have to shift her calf back into place," Carlisle said. "Lift her leg up so that it's bent at the knee." He paused, listening to something Jacob said. "Yes, I'm sure."

We both cringed when we heard Max's cry of pain on the other end. She sounded so hurt and fragile. _It would be worse if we waited until tomorrow_, I reminded myself. I had to keep telling myself that. I couldn't be _too_ mad at the mutt for causing her pain.

"Now move her calf inwards so that her foot is straight up like it should be. You'll have to use both hands to hold her thigh straight while setting her calf." Carlisle pressed a button and set the phone on speaker.

We heard a light crackling as the phone was set down, on the bed most likely. It was picked up again and I thought Jacob had another question, but then a loud scream echoed through the line. Carlisle dropped the phone and looked horrified. From the floor, I heard Jacob call for his father to get Sam and the other wolves. We waited until they arrived before continuing.

"You are going to have to rip her sweatpants off at the top of her thigh. They're too thick to work over." Carlisle had picked the phone back up, his face still a mask of pain. This hurt him almost as much as it hurt Max herself. Carlisle hated having to cause her pain. But we couldn't have dosed her. If Jacob screwed up, he could kill her. It was too risky.

"_Get out. Get out! Sam will help me. The rest of you get lost!"_ That was probably Emily, Sams' fiancée. We heard the pack leaving and Emily set the phone on the floor. I assumed she had gotten the shorts on a few minutes later because one of the wolves commented on Max's appearance. I imagine someone smacked him. I hope so.

"_Jake move. It's gonna be ok Max. Don't be scared honey, I won't let anything happen to you."_ Emily was trying to soothe Max, but I didn't like how she was promising something she obviously couldn't keep.

"_Carlisle, what should I do?"_ Carlisle told him to describe her entire injury. While Jacob did just that, I left the room. I didn't want to hear this.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked, coming to stand by me. I smiled at her, trying to make her think I was happy. She didn't look convinced. I remembered that during the time she was pregnant, Jacob had told me I would have to work on being truthful with Bella. He was right. She caught so many more things now than she had when she was human. It was frustrating not being able to keep her from the bad things in this world like I used to be able to.

"Max is in a lot of pain," I said softly, running my hand over my eyes. Bella looked sympathetic. She understood pain almost as well as Max. The rest of us could not imagine it. We didn't remember the pain as much now. We had learned to subdue it.

"Is there anything we can do?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"Carlisle is downstairs talking with the mongrel, but I'm worried." Bella was frowning. I kept forgetting not to call _Jacob_ names. It made her upset that I still didn't like her _best friend_. "If he messes anything up, it could damage Max more than she already is. I just wish we had been able to get there ourselves."

"Jacob can handle it," Bella said firmly. She touched my cheek lightly. "He's good with his hands." I raised a brow at her and if she had been human, a blush would have crept onto her cheeks, but she just looked down, embarrassed. "I just meant he builds cars. He can handle this Edward. Have some faith in him."

I sighed. I knew she was right. I _should_ have some faith in the boy, but I just couldn't help the life-long animosity that ran between us. I _should_ be grateful to him for keeping my wife safe when I left, but even then, I hated him for helping her when I couldn't. I hated him for making her happy in a way that I could not when she was human.

"I'll try to," I compromised. Bella smiled and went to find Renesmee. When she had gone, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was hard on all of us, but I couldn't help feeling like I felt the worst about Max's predicament.

_It's because of you, you know_, Alice thought. She was downstairs, but she had obviously been listening to our conversation. I growled.

_How is this my fault?_

_If Bella didn't worry so much, and if you had more of a backbone, you would have gone with Max and the flock. You wouldn't have let them die_.

_But I couldn't leave Bella_, I argued. How could Alice be seriously pinning this on me? _Besides, what about the Volturi? She would have been here alone_.

_No, we would have been back long before the Volturi returned._ Alice was being stubborn. _No I'm not. You just don't want to admit that if you had more of a spine, you could have told Bella to sit tight and we would have gone with them._

_But Max didn't want us to,_ I reminded her.

_Like she could have stopped us. She would have appreciated our help the moment she got there anyways._

_What about the blood they spilled? What would you have done then Alice? Leave?_ Alice's thoughts were quiet for a while.

_We could have at least tried,_ she said, her thoughts desperate for a way out. She wanted to believe just as much as I did that this had happened for a reason and that it wasn't a mistake. If only it were true…

_I'm not arguing with you anymore. We shouldn't be fighting, Alice. Max needs us._

_But we can't go to her. What can we do?_

_We can be strong and not fight over her. It's what she needs right now._

_You're so sentimental Edward,_ Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes.

_Maybe so, but still. We should be more considerate over how Max feels about all this. We can't bring her down._

_Fine. But I refuse to stay here any longer. I'm going to La Push._ I heard Alice go out the front door.

_Alice! You can't!_ She stopped at the garage.

_And why not?_ She challenged. She had forgotten the rules.

_Because we don't have the all-clear from the council. If you cross the line into La Push, you could start a war. We can't have that so soon after our peace with them._

_Fine,_ she snapped. I heard her come back into the house. _But I don't like this._

_Neither do I._

**Max**

"Max?" I opened my eyes. Jacob was hovering over the bed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said, propping myself up on my elbows. It only hurt a little now. Compared to the pain this morning, I was just dandy.

"Can I… I was just wondering…" He was having serious trouble saying what he wanted to say. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Being nervous about asking a question meant a difficult answer. Crap.

"Just spit it out," I snapped, my patience suddenly worn thin by the questions I knew I would not be able to answer. Jacob sighed and looked down at his hands.

"What happened to you?" he whispered. I didn't answer. I couldn't. He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

I lay my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I can't tell you," I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

"You can talk to me, Max," Jacob said softly. He took one of my hands and held it in between both of his. My hand felt like it was in an oven. But it felt good. My blood had been very cold lately. Metaphorically, anyways…

"Not about this." I raised my head and looked at him. He looked like he wanted to know so desperately that I considered telling him. Then I rethought my answer and shook my head. I could not subject Jacob to this kind of pain. He wasn't ready to hear this. Not yet.

"Why not? I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me," he said, sounding so sure that he could. I smiled at him. My smiles were rare nowadays. His answering smile made me feel a little warmer inside and the room suddenly looked brighter.

"I don't think you can." He frowned and the room went dark again. "You aren't ready for the kind of pain I've felt. I… I can't put that kind of weight on your shoulders Jacob. It just isn't fair to you." I tried to seem like I was sorry, but deep inside, I wasn't. I didn't want to ever have to shove that burden on him.

"Why do people think life is fair?" he muttered angrily to himself. I blinked, a little confused.

"I agree with you. I agree with you completely."

"So you'll tell me?" He sounded _excited_ to hear my horrific story. It made my stomach lurch.

"No."

"Why not? You don't need to protect me, Max," he reminded me. A ghost of a smile passed over my lips.

"I know I don't. But I'm not trying to protect you. Not completely." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm protecting me," I whispered.

"Why do you need to protect yourself Max?" I could practically _see_ him grinning at me, his face lighting up. "That's what _I'm_ here for."

"You can't protect me Jacob," I muttered.

"Yes, I can," he pressed. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm here. I promise." I shook my head.

"Sure, you can protect me from what _might_ happen, but you can't protect me from what _already happened_."

"What is so bad that you need to curl up in a ball and shut yourself off from the world?" He was trying so hard to understand, but I just couldn't put that kind of pressure on someone so young and—I don't want to say innocent, but that's what fits best.

"My past," I snapped, sitting up to look at him.

Sitting up fully moved my wing too much and I hissed, lying quickly back on the bed. Jacob sat quietly at the foot of his bed and looked at me. I was suddenly exhausted and irritable. They seem to go hand-in-hand with me.

"I can help you," he insisted quietly. I smiled wryly.

"I wish you could," I whispered. "I honestly wish you could help me Jacob, but you can't. You can't undo the past."

"Then stop looking at the past. Live in the _now_. Look to the _future_." He was so optimistic that it made me smile for real.

"The present is nothing to me. I can't live in the present with so much pain in the past." I sighed. "The future means nothing to me. _I have no future_."

"You have a future Max," he insisted, taking my hand in his again. "Your future is tomorrow, or even later today. What, are you saying you're going to die in twenty minutes?" I shoved down the depressing urge to mutter 'I wish.'

"Just drop it Jacob." I took my hand back. "You can't help me. You can't change the past."

"I don't need to change the past Max. I can help you live _now_. I'm here _now_."

"I really don't know why you care so much that I'm seriously and irreversibly depressed," I snapped, trying to get the subject off my past. He actually looked _hurt_ that I had asked him that.

"Because I care about you Max," he whispered. I blinked, astonished that someone I had told I hated cared for me. "You're my friend."

"I don't have any friends," I muttered, determined to get him out of the room. He chuckled.

"Well, good luck getting rid of me then." I opened my mouth to retort, but he was already out the door.

I was left alone again. I _hate_ being alone. I _hate_ being depressed. I _hate_ being alive. Well, it seems I can't do anything about two out of those three. I can't stop being depressed if I'm alone. I can't die because _Jacob_ won't allow it. I know, I've asked already.

A few hours later, Emily came in. I had just woken up five minutes earlier and was surprised to see her. She smiled brightly at me and sat on the edge of the bed. She had a huge basket in her lap and I smelled food.

"Here." She pulled the checkered cloth back and revealed a _lot_ of food. "I thought you might want something to eat."

"Thank you," I said, taking a blueberry muffin and shoving pieces into my mouth. I tried to take the animal-in-me down a notch when other people were around, but I was _really_ hungry. I had been off-and-on sleeping all day, so I hadn't gotten a chance to eat yet.

While I ate, Emily told me about her and the pack. She told me the old legends about the Quilete first. I was interested to know that the pack and the Cullens were born enemies. She told me that there were so many wolves because of the arrival of so many new vampires that were here to help the Cullens against the Volturi. I hadn't known that they weren't born that way. I had just assumed that they were born like that and could change into little pups when they were younger.

"So who was the first to change?" I asked between bites of a second ham sandwich.

"Sam," she said quietly. I figured there was a sad story behind that one word. I was right. "He changed and had no idea what was happening to him. He hid in the woods for _days_, trying not to be seen. He was finally able to go to the council and tell them what happened to him. He was afraid they would think he was crazy or on drugs or something." She smiled. "He didn't expect them to welcome him like one of them."

"What happened?"

"The council told Sam about the transformation and the reason behind it. They said that no one had been a wolf in so long because there had not been any vampires in the area since the Cullens left the last time. Jacob's grandfather was in the last pack. Sam changed because the Cullens came back."

"When did the others change?" I was curious to know about how all this worked. It was strange knowing about other 'freaks'.

"Jared and Paul changed next. Then Embry." Her smile was a sad one. "Jacob was so scared. He noticed Sam and his 'gang' watching him, closer than they had watched anyone else. He was freaking out. He didn't understand that there was nothing he could do to stop the shift. He didn't even know about it until it happened and Sam was able to explain it."

I felt bad suddenly. The pit of my stomach felt like a rock. I hadn't known that Jacob had been human once. That he hadn't known any of this existed until he was being watched and scared out of his mind. From what Emily had already told me, he hadn't been able to find out the truth until _after_ he changed. I made up my mind that next time I saw Jacob, I would apologize to him. It was the least I could do after his help.

"Quil followed, then Seth and Leah. The others, like Collin, shouldn't have changed at all, but when all those other vampires came, the 'gift', as Billy and the other elders call it, felt like it needed to spread to make more wolves to protect the area. It wasn't necessary, but the 'gift' wouldn't have known that the incoming bloodsuckers weren't going to hurt anyone." She frowned. "Except for those Romanians. They freaked us out."

I laughed. She looked surprised to hear the sound, but her own laugh joined mine. I could have sworn the talking going on in the other room suddenly stopped, as if they were listening to us laughing.

"So what's your story?" Emily asked innocently. I looked at her and knew that she was asking because she did not know about my constant rejection of this question. "Oh c'mon, I've told you ours, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"I wasn't born with the wings," I admitted. She raised her good eyebrow at me, curious. "Well, I _was_, technically, but it's not like they're _natural_ or anything. I had tests done on me before I was born. I didn't know who my parents were until a few years ago." I thought about the flock's joke that I was a test-tube baby. It had seemed possible and less concerning at the time.

"What about the others?" I winced. _She doesn't know_, I reminded myself.

"They were born with them too, same as me. We grew up in too-small cages until I was ten, and then my father kidnapped us and gave us a home. We lived with him for a while, but he disappeared so I had to lead the others for two years. When our house blew up and Angel"—I swallowed at having to say my baby's name—"was kidnapped, we had to go back to the place where we'd been 'born.' Basically, since then, we were on the run 24/7. It sucked."

"I bet," she agreed. "Did they finally stop chasing you?"

"Yeah, they did," I murmured, my eyes going hazy as I saw things Emily couldn't see. She waited for me to come back to the present before asking how we survived all that time on our own.

"I was oldest, so I was the leader. We flew where we wanted and hid where we could. We scavenged food and shelter until I found a mysterious unlimited credit card. We used it to buy ourselves food, but practically never shelter. We were fine with the trees, and besides, someone could track us through the pin number."

"Who gave you the credit card?" Emily was surprised that I had resources like that.

I shrugged and told her the truth. "I have no idea." She didn't like that.

"You use a card that an anonymous person gave to you, and you're not _worried_? What if they _do_ track you with it?"

"They would have by now. We've been using it for years. It never seems to run out, and _I_ never get any bills for it." She still looked a little apprehensive about it, but she didn't bring it back up.

"So… that's my life," I said, holding out my hands. She smiled.

"Thank you for being so honest with me Max, I truly appreciate it." I smiled back at her, feeling some bit of happiness come over me. It was strange not feeling the need to hide inside myself. I felt..._calm_.

"You're welcome." I actually meant it… weird.

A knock on the door made us both turn. Billy nudged the door open with one of the wheels on his chair. He smiled at the two of us, sitting on Jacob's bed laughing, and came as far into the room as his chair would allow.

"Having fun girls?" he asked with mock seriousness. Emily smiled lovingly at him and nodded.

"I was just telling Max about our history and how the boys came to be shifters."

"You included the part with me saving the day, right?" Emily laughed and I felt even better. She was so easy to be around.

"Of course Billy," she said, winking at me. I managed a smile. "How could I forget?"

"Good," he said gruffly, nodding his head. "Oh, and Sam wants to talk to you." Emily rose. "Not, you Em, Max." I was surprised and a little frightened. What could Sam possibly want to talk about with me?

_Denali._ That one word was like a taboo, a curse, which sent a shiver up my spine and a black shroud over my heart. I mentally cursed the Voice for answering my rhetorical question.

"See you later Max," Emily said quietly, sensing the instantaneous mood-change in the room. I nodded at her. I couldn't say anything, my mind was too worried and my stomach was starting to lurch and tumble already.  
Emily left, with Billy not far behind her. He gave me one last smile before rolling out and closing the door behind him. I sighed and forced myself to sit up. I didn't want to be lying down anymore and it wouldn't give me any edge if I needed to be strong against Sam.

I had just managed to prop myself up against the wall at the head of Jacob's bed when the door opened. Sam walked in, tall, dark, and without a shirt, as usual. He didn't look at me until he had perched himself at the foot of the bed. I didn't like the look on his face as he examined me.

"Max, we have to talk." He sounded serious, and that worried me immensely.

"'Bout what?" I muttered, looking down at my hands folded in my lap.

"About why you are here." He stopped and waited for me to say something. When I didn't Sam surged onward. "The pack is concerned with your involvement with the bloodsuckers."

"Why?" I hadn't seen this new turn in his usual questions. Where was he even going with this?

"Because we need to know if you were hurt by accident or not."

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly, my eyes narrowing. "That I fell from the sky on _purpose_? Yeah, 'cause I would definitely do that." Sam shrugged like it was a possibility. "_Why would I do that?_"

"To be here? I don't know." He sounded fed up with me already. I have that affect on people sometimes. "Max, we just need some answers. Give us what we want and everything and everyone will be better off."

"I can't answer what you want to know," I said stiffly, looking away from Sam. He growled. He was losing his temper quickly…

"Then we have no choice." I did _not_ like where this was going… "We'll have to get the _Cullens_ to tell us what we want to know."

"Fine," I said, with a small sigh of relief. Sam seemed surprised. "That's fine."

"You don't mind if they tell me?" he asked, any anger or frustration replaced by confusion and wariness.

"Not really, no." I relaxed now, knowing that the twenty-questions would soon be at an end. Edward could tell them. I wouldn't have to talk about it ever again. That was a pleasing thought.

"So… you won't tell me, but they can?" He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. "Why?"

"Because talking about it hurts me," I admitted softly. A lone tear coursed down my cheek. "I don't care how you find out, but it won't be from me."

Sam nodded and swiftly got up from the edge of the bed. He turned to leave, but I called his name, stopping him.

"Can you… not tell anyone?" He raised a brow. "I can tell you would be able to handle it, but the others? I'm not so sure about them." I took a deep breath. "Especially Jacob," I said in a rush. Sam didn't look as surprised as I would have thought he'd be, but he did look confused for a split second.

"I'll do my best," he promised. I knew I could count on Sam to keep his word. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would promise to keep your secret and then go straight to tell his friends. I hate those people…

Sam gave me one last look of something I couldn't identify, confusion maybe? He shut the door quietly behind him and I was left in the dark again. Except it was noon… What the hell?

I tried to scoot myself to the only window in Jacob's room, but my knee hurt too badly. My leg was still strapped to a wooden board, and it was very uncomfortable. I got a few feet closer by lifting the board carefully, my leg along with it, and sort of gently tossed it towards the window, hopping on my butt when the board was in the air. It only worked up to a point, and it made my leg send shocks up my body.

I really stretched my arm and was able to slide the curtain back from the windowpane. I wished I hadn't immediately.

It was dark as night outside. The wind blew in huge gusts, whipping the trees around like feathers in a breeze. It scared the hell out of me. It actually reminded me of that tornado we got caught in a few years ago… Those were _bad_ times. What made it worse was the rain pounding against the earth. How had I not heard any of this earlier? It couldn't have _just_ started…

"Max!" Jacob had burst into the room. He jumped onto the bed, jarring my leg a little. He scooped me up into his arms. "You can't be near the window during a storm like this."

I put my arm grudgingly around his neck so I wouldn't fall on my face. Jacob carried me out of his bedroom like I weighed nothing. I mean, I knew I was lighter than most, but it's not like I weighed _nothing_ at all. It sure didn't seem like it when he carried me into the main room.

Billy was beside the couch, his hand clutching the arm of the battered couch for support. He looked grave, his face set in a frown, the lines on his face aging him ten years. He looked up when Jacob set me gently on the couch, facing away from the door.

"How bad is it?" he asked roughly. Jacob went to peer cautiously out the kitchen window. He frowned as well and sat on the floor beside my stomach, his back leaning against the couch.

"There are a few trees down already." Billy looked worriedly at the front door. "This is a bad one, dad."

"I know Jake. We need to get the windows boarded up." Jacob nodded.

"I'll be right back." He got up and went to the door. His hand was on the knob when I realized he was _going outside_.

"What are you doing?" I asked hurriedly.

"I have to get plywood from the garage," Jacob said. I had my head turned all the way around to look at him.

"You're seriously going _outside_ in this?" It was a ludicrous idea.

"Yeah, I have to. If the wind blows any harder, the windows and doors will be in our faces in no time." He didn't look too concerned about his own safety.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Be careful?" He grinned at me.

"I'll be fine Max, I promise." I glared at him. He was so _chill_ about going out into this storm. It wasn't healthy to think you were indestructible. Mother Nature is a _bitch._

"You better come back," I said, pointing my finger accusingly at him. "Or I will personally find your body and kill you."

"Didn't think you cared so much Max," he said, his grin growing. I blushed a little. I hoped he didn't notice it. "I'm touched."

"Oh shut up and get back here fast," I muttered, turning away from him. He chuckled and I saw Billy looking over my head at him. Billy was smiling knowingly at something and I frowned, crossing my arms.

They were being so difficult. Of course I cared about Jacob! He and his pack had saved me—and almost killed me— on more than one occasion. I owed him. Sort of… Besides, it's not like I _want_ him to get sucked up by that storm. The threat wasn't really a threat. It was more of my way of telling him he had better get back here soon.

"He'll be fine," Billy said, but he didn't sound as convinced as he was trying to make me. His face showed signs of worry and I had the feeling this face came out every time Jacob and the pack went out hunting vampires.

I know Emily had that feeling. She had told me about the first time Sam had gone vamp hunting after they met. She had told me that she stayed awake the entire day and a half, sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand. She said it was the most stressful and painful thing she had to endure while being Sam's fiancée.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly. I could hear the roar of the storm outside and it sent a shiver up my spine. Billy didn't answer me and I grew more apprehensive. _Jacob better come back…_

It seemed like much too long when Jacob finally opened the front door. Billy had been reading a magazine, but his gaze and mine shot to the door when it creaked open. Jacob backed into the room, a huge bag in his arms. It was fully of wood and I saw a hammer sticking out the top. Jacob kicked the door shut behind him. Neither of us said anything until Jacob set the bag down on the kitchen table and walked over to stand a few feet from me. He was drenched, water falling off him in large drops onto the floor.

"Well I'm back," he said, grinning. His eyes shone as they stared into mine. They seemed black, but not in the same way as when Edward or the others got really hungry. It was more as if they shone like a newly polished opal. _That wasn't weird to think about or anything…_

"Good," I managed. I looked away. "Who else would do everything for me? And who would take care of Billy?" Jacob's grin faded a little as he realized the truth in my words. Billy couldn't take care of himself as well as he used to. He was getting old.

He shrugged and tried to slide the feeling of remorse off his shoulders. I was envious that it worked so easily for him. It _never_ worked like that for me… Guilt washed over me like a second skin and didn't leave until I either fixed the problem or Angel convinced me it wasn't _that_ bad. She was always my scapegoat for those types of things.

"I'll start some dinner," Billy said, breaking the silence. I looked up and watched him roll into the kitchen. "Jake, why don't you start on those windows?"

Jacob nodded and grabbed a board from the bag. He shoved a few nails into his mouth and held them between his lips. He took the hammer and boards to the kitchen window, and nailed the boards over the glass. The sound of the nails being pounded into the wall resounded in my ears. It gave me a headache.

I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound. It didn't work as well as I would have hoped. I could still hear the pounding and it made my head feel like it was being hit with rocks.

"You ok?" I heard Jacob ask faintly. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me, concerned. I took my hands off my ears, but the pounding in my head continued.

"Yeah," I said weakly. What is wrong with me? Jacob leaned over me, one hand on the wall, and peered at my face.

"You don't look so hot," he commented. I grimaced and closed my eyes. "Seriously Max, have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, Emily brought over a basket of food earlier," I said. "But I didn't eat most of it." We had been talking and I hadn't gotten around to eating more than a muffin and three sandwiches. Not enough to sustain me for an entire day.

"I'll grab it," he said, pushing himself off the wall. I watched him walk into the bedroom, his broad shoulders and muscles attracting my attention the most. He was seriously good-looking. _Shut up Max…_

"He's a good kid," Billy said, startling me. I didn't get a chance to answer awkwardly because Jacob rejoined us, carrying the basket Emily had brought me. He was also sporting a dry pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. How he changed that fast is beyond me.

"Em packed all the good stuff for you!" Jacob complained lightly. Billy laughed and wheeled himself back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"She loves me best," I said, shrugging.

"Not possible," Jacob countered. "She's an Imprintee. Sam is part of _my_ pack. Therefore, she automatically loves _me_ best."

"That doesn't even make sense," I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest. Jacob grinned and sat down, his shoulder leaning against the couch as he faced me.

"Sure it does," he said, looking triumphantly up at me. "Sam is _my_ pack leader. He Imprinted on Emily. So, she loves me best because she's connected to the pack through Sam."

"Yeah, but she has no choice but to love your sorry butt," I retorted. He grinned. "She comes over to see _me_. Not you, _me_."

"Because you're bedridden," he reminded me with a laugh. I laughed with him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine, whatever. She loves us both, all right? Truce?" Jacob was still grinning when he answered.

"If you say so Max. If that's what gives you sleep at night."

My face fell. I hadn't slept well in months. His smile slipped from his face when he saw my depressed expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, concerned. I closed my eyes and ignored him. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," I whispered.

"I swear that I won't hurt you anymore Max," he said, completely serious now. I hoped Billy couldn't hear our weird conversation. "I'll try to make it easier for you here."

"Thanks Jake," I said softly, my head falling to the side to press my right cheek against the arm of the couch.

"That's the first time you've called me Jake, you know," he said unexpectedly. I opened my eyes. He was smiling warmly at me.

"Yeah well," I muttered, closing my eyes again. I got comfortable and forgot to make a real excuse. I honestly did not have one. It sort of just slipped out. Whatever.


	15. My Body Clearly Hates Me

**Chapter 15**

**Max**

I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember the storm being as quiet earlier. I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. _How long was I out?_ I twisted my body in an attempt to look out the window in the kitchen. Too bad it was boarded up. _Oh, right, I forgot._

A loud noise beside me scared that absolute crap out of me. I looked down and saw Jacob lying on the floor beside the couch. He had a few pillows under his head and a blanket over his body up until his bare torso. He had one arm flipped across his body; the other was beneath his head. He opened his mouth again and I realized that the loud rumbling noise that sounded like a machine was his version of a snore. _That could get disturbing_.

I lay back down and watched Jacob sleep, creepy as that was. I was still nervous from the force of the storm and watching him rest seemed to relax me. It was weird, but it worked. After about twenty minutes, I wasn't as tense as I had been before. Jacob looked calm, peaceful, as he slept. It made me wish I could sleep like that. I assumed I was still talking in my sleep, and it made me wonder how he had managed to fall asleep beside all my noise.

_Why is he sleeping on the floor beside me?_ I had no idea. It's not like I was going to wake him up and ask him. I would just have to wait for Jacob to wake up on his own. He looked so _young_ when he slept. It made me feel guilty. _He has to deal with this curse every day. He's too young to have been dragged into this mess. He had no warning at all. _From what Emily had told me, the change was shoved onto them with no warning of what was happening to them. _What must that have been like? To go through that alone? The fear that something was wrong with you…_ I pitied him and the other members of the pack. _At least I had the flock from the very start. And I was _born_ with this. They didn't know what hit them._

"Max?" I looked away from Jacob's sleeping form and saw Billy in the doorway. He had just come from what I presumed to be his bedroom.

"Hey Billy," I whispered. He raised a hand in greeting and rolled into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I wasn't stuck here, useless, for another day. I could hear the frying pan sizzling with fat from the bacon Billy had brought home the other day.

Billy finished making breakfast and was just setting it on the table when Jacob's eyes fluttered open. I swear he smelled the food in his sleep… He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and looked wearily around. Even awake he looked too young to do this. Jacob lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Mmm, bacon," he said appreciatively. Billy chuckled and pulled his plate of food closer to where he sat around the table.

Jacob stretched, his long body taking up a lot of the space below the couch. I stifled a giggle and tried to sit up. Putting my hands below my back, I tried to extend my bent elbows and lift my back off the couch. It didn't work as well as I had hoped. I got only a few inches off the couch when my shoulder started to ache and sent pain up through my entire arm.

"Need help?" Jacob asked lightly from the floor. I grimaced at him. I wasn't going to answer that question. Jacob took my silence as a yes. He stood and gently placed his big hands beneath me, careful to avoid my wings.

"Ready?" he asked, leaning over me. I nodded and clenched my teeth, trying to prepare for the pain. It worked. When Jacob lifted my back farther off the couch, the right side of my back and my right shoulder protested almost violently. I had to shut my eyes and bite my lip, drawing blood.

"I'm gonna move you to the table," he said, sliding one of his hands down from my back to under my thighs. He was just as careful not to move the brace on my leg. I was thankful that I didn't blush when his hand swept slowly over my butt and again when he pulled me into his arms, holding me close to his chest. _This wouldn't happen if he wasn't so damn good-looking_. I had to admit that his looks certainly helped Jacob's charm, but they weren't everything. There was just something about Jacob that made me want to be near him…

"Here we go." Jacob lowered me into the chair beside Billy. Once he had me settled, Jacob slid into the seat beside me. He grabbed the plate in front of him and commenced piling mountains of food onto it.

"Good thing you made extras," I said wryly, watching Jacob devour the food. Jacob and Billy looked at me and laughed, Billy's older-sounding laugh making me smile while Jacob's younger, louder laugh made me self-conscious about my comment.

"This is less than usual," Jacob said, scowling at his father. Billy just grinned and stuck a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"You eat _more_ than this regularly?" I knew the pack ate a lot, but I hadn't realized the extent of their immense hunger. "Hmm, your appetite almost matches mine…" I grinned when Jacob drew his lip up in a scowl. Or at least, it _would_ have been a scowl if a piece of egg hadn't slipped out from between his teeth.

"Smooth," I said, hiding my laugh behind my hand. Jacob blushed and shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth. I shook my head and piled my plate with the rest of the food. Jacob watched me, a remorseful expression on his face.

"She took the rest of the bacon," he said to Billy disbelievingly. Billy laughed, his shoulders shaking. I joined him and held a piece of bacon out to Jacob. He smiled and reached for it but just as his hand started to close around the bacon, I pulled it back and shoved it into my mouth. Billy laughed even harder at Jacob's ridiculous expression. It was a mix between outrage and complete surprise.

"My bacon," I said with a small growl, putting my arm protectively around my plate. Jacob grinned and got up from the table. I watched him, hunching over my plate as he came to stand behind me.

"No, _my_ bacon," he corrected me. I narrowed my eyes at Jacob as he put his hands on the back of my chair and tried to pull it back. I hooked my hands around the legs of the table and pulled it with me, popping another strip of bacon into my mouth as I did.

"You'll have to go through _me_ first," I joked. He grinned at the challenge and leaned over, his face right in front of mine.

"I accept your challenge,

oh evil-one," he said with mock-seriousness. Billy couldn't even stand being here. He was shaking so hard with laughter that I thought he was going to have a stroke or something.

Jacob leaned all the way over me, trying to reach over my shoulder to my hoard of bacon. I elbowed him in the chest, pushing him back. He muttered 'ow' and leaned over again. I was so busy protecting my very important bacon that I didn't even notice Billy had left until a few minutes later when Jacob tipped the chair Billy had been sitting next to.

"You need to calm down," I said with a chuckle. He still hadn't gotten even a single piece of my bacon.

"I want the bacon," he said menacingly. His eyes narrowed to slits. If we'd been talking about anything other than bacon, I might have been scared.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, laughing in his face. "You're too small to be truly frightening."

His eyebrows shot up and a wicked grin spread slowly over his face. "Wrong thing to say cripple." My own eyes narrowed when Jacob advanced slowly, his arms out, as if he were ready to pounce.

"Try me," I challenged unblinkingly. Jacob looked positively _huge_, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

He paused his advance at something he heard outside. He cocked his head, looking more like a wolf than any other time he was human. I looked at the door, expecting to see someone open it. I made the mistake of believing he had actually heard something.

Jacob lunged at me, snagging my plate right off my lap. He had lunged a little too far because when I whipped my head around, I realized too late that my chair was tipping backwards, with me still in it. My eyes widened. _This was gonna hurt_…

At the last second, Jacob dove, catching me before my wing and brace smashed against the wooden floor. "Nice catch," I said breathlessly. He grinned and shuffled me against his chest, sliding back onto his knees. My wing didn't even hurt… neither did my leg… It was as if Jacob had known exactly where to grab me to cause me as little pain as possible.

I looked at the floor and saw the plate of bacon scattered under the table, the plate chipped and the bacon dumped onto the floor. "You sacrificed your bacon?" I was only being half-serious.

Jacob nodded, completely serious. "It was worth it. That was too close Max. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I held up my hands. "No harm, no foul." Jacob still did not look placated. "Really, I'm fine Jacob. Nice save."

"Thanks," he said, a small smile making his features seem lighter. For some reason, I caught my breath. Under the dim kitchen light, his skin looked gorgeous. It was a soft brownish tan. I wanted to touch it for some reason. _Pull yourself together Max. You are losing your mind._ That was certainly possible.

Jacob stood in the middle of the room, just standing there, holding me in his arms, tight against his broad, muscled chest. I sighed and slouched in his arms, getting more comfortable. _If he was planning on standing here like a statue for any longer, I might as well get comfy._

"Comfortable?" Jacob asked, echoing my thoughts. He raised a brow and one side of his lip tugged up slightly. It made my heart beat just a little faster.

"Yes," I said truthfully. The corner of his lip pulled farther up, speeding up my already too-fast heartbeat just a little more.

"Good to know," he said softly. I made a face at him to hide the wouldn't mind Jacob holding me in his arms like this for a few more minutes… or hours. He laughed and walked slowly to the couch. I thought he was going to put me down, but he turned around and sat down, cradling me in his lap. "Still comfortable?"

"Yes," I said again. And I was. My leg didn't hurt and even though my wings were pressed against Jacob's arm, it didn't hurt. The heat coming from his skin actually made them feel better, like he was a hot-pack and the heat was relaxing my muscles.

Jacob took his arm from around my shoulders and reached for the television remote on the floor. He had to lean down and when he did, his torso curving over forced me to fall backwards. Jacob's arm pulled up from the floor, his hand clutching the remote, and caught me again. He grinned at me, his face not too far from my own. I smiled back. I was smiling a lot more now.

"That's two," he said.

"What do you want? A cookie?" I asked sarcastically. He stuck out his tongue like a five-year-old and leaned back against the couch. He flicked the screen on.

"Yes. Chocolate chip. With extra chocolate. And milk," he said, not taking his eyes away from the TV. I snorted.

"Do I look like someone that knows how to make cookies?" I asked snidely. He looked down at me, surprised.

"You mean you can't make cookies?" He looked crestfallen. I couldn't hold back another laugh.

"Not a chance. I'm the _leader_, not the _cook_. That was Iggy's job," I said without thinking. Right after his name escaped my lips, I felt an unfamiliar tugging at my chest, pulling my good mood away immediately.

Jacob seemed to sense that something was not ok with me because he dropped the remote and searched my face. "Are you ok?" I nodded, unable to speak.

My chest ached, as if it had been ripped apart. I could practically feel Iggy's name tearing a chunk off my heart. Picture this: a heart with sections sewn together with thread. Iggy's section was tugged, hard, the thread snapping at the end so that a piece of the section hung away from the rest of my heart. That was what it felt like. I know that was a little graphic, but that's what it felt like.

Jacob was grim, not paying any attention to the television anymore. His eyes were trained on my face, waiting for some sign that I was either about to break down or smooth out and say I was fine. I did neither. I just sat on Jacob's lap, my arms absently going around my stomach. They were there for only a few seconds before Jacob's hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled my arms away from my abdomen.

"Don't do that," he said, a weird tone in his voice. Almost as if he was pleading with me. "Please don't do that." He _was_ pleading with me! I stopped trying to force my arms back against my belly. Now that I knew it upset Jacob, I was determined not to do that. I didn't know _why_ it upset him, but I didn't want to be the one to stress him out even more than he usually was.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He still held my wrists away from my body. He released them and shifted me more comfortably in his lap.

"S'okay," he said, smiling down at me, the light back in his eyes. "I just don't like when people do that." His eyes were still on my face, but he seemed to be somewhere else. Somewhere that didn't make him happy by the darkness that drifted across his face.

"Bad memories?" I whispered, knowing that look. I'd done it enough and seen my fair share of that look. He nodded, blinking and coming back to the present. His smile popped back into place, shoving the darkness away immediately.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, changing the subject. I shrugged. It's not like I knew what was supposed to be on. I didn't watch TV all that much. Jacob went channel surfing, pausing occasionally to watch a show for a few seconds before deciding it wasn't good enough.

He finally picked a channel and settled back against the couch. I twisted my body so that my left shoulder blade was flat against his chest. He kept his arms around me, but not holding me there, more like holding me up. I watched the screen, surprised when a werewolf came into the frame.

"Horror?" I asked, confused. He grinned and looked down at me, his eyes twinkling.

"I love watching these," he admitted.

"What, you get some sick joy out of watching people get hurt that you can't help?" That question didn't even apply that well to what I should have been talking about, but for some reason, I gave Jacob a hint into my past. _What the hell?_

The odd question didn't seem to dull his good mood though. He kept smiling as he watched the werewolf pick a man up and take a huge chunk out of the man's side with its teeth. I was surprised even more when Jacob snickered.

"Seriously, do you get off on this stuff?" I hadn't thought Jacob was like that, but apparently he was.

"No," he said, glancing down at me. "I find it hilarious to watch the fantasies Hollywood creates about werewolves and vampires. Besides" He snickered again. "It's so obvious how _fake_ this is!"

"You're weird," I muttered, but I turned my head to look at the screen. Even I couldn't help chuckling at the amount of blood that spurted out of the werewolves' victims.

For the rest of the movie, Jacob and I laughed and the stupidity of Hollywood. I realized when it was over that this was the first time in a _long_ time that I'd just sat around the house and watched a movie. It was fun. I missed having fun.

"Want some lunch?" he asked, breaking into my thoughts. Could he hear my stomach rumbling or something? It was like telepathy. But it wasn't, obviously. I would have known if it was. Angel was telepathic.

Another section of my heart began to tear away. The section with Angel's name on it started unraveling. I gasped at the suddenness of my pain and doubled over, clutching my stomach. It only took me a few seconds to remember what I was doing. I stayed curled up, but I put my head in my hands instead.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jacob asked yet again. He seemed to have to ask that a lot lately. He sounded so worried that I looked up at him.

"Yeah," I said, not convincing him in the least. He frowned but put his arms under me and stood up, carrying me to the kitchen table. The bacon from breakfast was still under the table. I sat in the chair patiently while Jacob cleaned the mess up.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, standing up. He tossed the bacon in the trash, making me frown automatically. That was still good… _Have to let go of old habits Max. No more dumpster diving._

"Uhh, anything is fine." He nodded and opened the fridge. Jacob rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a huge slab of meat. I raised a brow.

"Hamburger," he explained sheepishly. "I don't eat raw anymore."

"'Anymore'? As in you ate raw before?" He blushed.

"It was easier than going home and eating. I couldn't go home and be so far from Bella." I tilted my head, confused at how Bella came into this. "When she was pregnant, I helped protect her. But I had to break away from the pack. I couldn't go home and go into Sam's territory or leave Bella unprotected."

"What about the vampires?" I asked. No way would Edward or Alice have left Bella there alone. Jacob shrugged.

"Sam wouldn't have trusted them enough to shift human, so there wasn't really a way for him to communicate effectively. Edward wouldn't leave Bella's side long enough to translate." He didn't look too happy at having to relay this story so I stopped asking questions.

"Four burgers please," I said. Jacob smiled at my effective subject change.

"I'll have five," he said, taunting me. I stuck out my tongue and leaned back in the chair, my arms folded over my chest.

"Well, that just makes you fat." Jacob snorted disbelievingly.

"Does this look like _fat_ to you?" He gestured to his body. I didn't hesitate in sweeping my eyes appraisingly over him. I shrugged, trying to seem unimpressed. In truth, I was _very_ impressed.

"I suppose not," I agreed grudgingly. Jacob grinned and returned to making our food. "But you're definitely on steroids now." We both grinned. The first time we had met, officially anyways, I had thought he was on steroids. I mean, who wouldn't? The boy is _huge_.

"Nope. Just pure, un-medicated muscle." I rolled my eyes at the pride in his voice. _Boys…_ Not that Jacob was a _boy_ per-say, but it was close enough.

"So what do you want on your meager meal of four burgers?" Jacob taunted. I groaned and leaned back in my chair. I didn't even realize until a few minutes later what I was doing.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. Jacob dropped the spatula and spun, concerned.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to stand at my side. He tilted my face up and looked into my eyes. I hadn't realized just how much he cared.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, pulling my chin back out of his hand. He dropped his hand to his side and looked at me, confused. "My wing doesn't hurt anymore!"

Jacob smiled, clearly relieved. "That's great news Max," he said, walking back to finish making lunch. "How's your leg?"

I rolled my shoulder just to check. Nope, no pain. _Thank God._ I didn't have so much luck with my leg though. I untied the strips of leather that bound my leg to the board and tried to bend my leg at the knee. It hurt a _lot_ still. I ground my teeth together, frustrated. My calf was at the right angle, but it was swollen and bruised.

"So what's the verdict?" Jacob asked, placing my food in front of me. I grabbed a burger and took a huge bite before answering.

"It still hurts to bend my leg and my calf is really swollen and bruised." Jacob nodded as if he had expected as much.

"What should I do doctor?" I asked, positively _dripping_ sarcasm. Jacob frowned at me, but his eyes smiled. _He's not very good at hiding his true emotions_.

"You should eat your food and stop bugging me," he said, dropping into the chair across from me.

"I'm bugging you Jacob? I hadn't realized that my attitude bothers you," I said, knowing he would hear the sarcasm in my tone. Jacob was good at catching it.

He rolled his eyes and took another bite of his second burger. I stuck my tongue out at him and dug into the rest of my first burger, already halfway done with the third before Jacob spoke again.

"Do you still want to see Carlisle?" I blinked, surprised. I had never heard Jacob say the vampires' names. It was usually 'bloodsucker' or 'cold-one' or even 'vampire'. Never by their names. At least not here.

I thought about it. I had forgotten that Carlisle was supposed to come by today. I wanted my leg fixed, but Jacob got upset whenever the vampires were in a conversation. I didn't want to see him upset even more because one of them was coming into his home.

"Yes," I sighed, knowing I had no choice. Jacob's feelings aside, I still had to get my leg checked out. If it healed wrong, I was screwed. And I wanted to make sure my wing was truly healed.

"I'll call him," he said, tossing his last burger onto his plate and standing. I grabbed his arm as he passed by me.

"Sit and finish eating first," I commanded. "It can wait until we're ready." Jacob nodded and sat back down.

"You gonna eat that?" Jacob asked, smirking at me. I scowled and shoved the last of my burger into my mouth. Acting like the child I was, I opened my mouth and revealed all the chewed food. Jacob groaned, but it was followed by a laugh. He shook his head disbelievingly and looked down at his plate.

"That was cute Max," he said, leaning back in the chair. I grinned, the food already on its way into my stomach. I stood on my good leg and leaned over, reaching across the table for the last half of Jacob's fourth burger.

"No," he said. His hand shot out and gripped my wrist right before my fingers reached the burger. "_My_ burger." I snorted and tried to pull my arm back. Jacob didn't release my arm. He stood instead and walked around the table, still clutching my wrist. Before he had come all the way around to where I stood awkwardly leaning over the table, Jacob snagged the second half of the burger in question and shoved it into his mouth.

"Are you going to let go of my arm?" I asked. Jacob grinned and shook his head, his dark eyes sparkling with mischievous thoughts. He came around slowly, twisting my arm behind me. I tried to turn, but my bum leg was not helping any.

"You're a cripple!" he teased in a singsong voice. "You're a cripple with a lousy appetite!"

"And you're an ugly teenager on steroids," I countered lamely.

"Actually, we have decided that I'm middle-aged. _You_ are the teenager." I snorted.

"How are _you_ middle-aged?" He grinned. "And who's 'we'? Your multiple personalities?"

"Nope, me and Bella," he said brightly. "We figured that I'm older than she is because I'm better at more things than her."

"If that's the case, I should be dead compared to you," I said, grinning. Jacob shook his head and I was suddenly lifted into the air. Jacob let go of my wrist, taking care not to jostle my leg. I slid my left arm around his neck and held on tight. He was carrying all of my weight on his forearms. It was scaring the crap out of me.

"Scared?" Jacob asked with a smirk. I shook my head, the initial fright over. It was still just as comfortable as sitting on the couch. Jacob was a comfy kind of person. "Yeah you are. You're heart is racing."

"That's how fast my heart _always_ beats moron," I said snidely. Jacob looked surprised. He cocked his head, asking me to explain. "It has to beat that fast to keep up with the large amounts of oxygen being pumped into my system since I have larger lungs than everyone else."

"Oh. Well, if you haven't noticed, my skin stays at a toasty 108." He grinned, proud of his temperature problems.

"Yes, I _had_ noticed that," I said wryly. "What else does being a werewolf entitle?"

He looked at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. "Well, we heal extremely fast. Not as fast as you, I don't think." I grinned triumphantly. He ignored me and continued. "When we're in wolf mode, all our minds are connected. It's like one huge think-tank or something. And Sam can give us orders in the 'Alpha' voice. We can't disobey him when he uses the Alpha tone."

I frowned. "So he takes away your free will?" I didn't like how that sounded. Jacob shook his head though.

"No. Sam only uses the Alpha tone when it's completely necessary. He hates using it to control and undermine us." I heard what Jacob was saying, but I still didn't like that he could be controlled like that.

"Sucks though," I commented. "I would hate having someone who had the power to tell me what to do all the time."

"We all have that in one form or another." I nodded, understanding. For me, it was the Voice. I had the will to ignore it, but it was always best that I did what it said. "Everyone has parents like that."

"I don't," I said. Jacob looked surprised. "I don't have parents."

"I'm so sorry Max," he said, his facial features contorting to pity. I shrugged as best as I could from his arms.

"It's whatever. I don't need parents. No one to tell me what to do." I looked into his dark eyes. "I'm my own person."

"But still," he pressed, clearly disturbed with my lack of parental supervision. "No one to always be there for you? No one to hold you when you're upset?"

I looked away. I didn't want Jacob to see the pain in my eyes. _I had someone like that once. Fang was my best friend. He was always by my side and he was the one I went to when I needed someone. He was better than any parents could ever be._

"Hey," he said quietly, bringing my attention back to him. "Are you ok?"

I sighed. _I still can't tell him. He isn't ready._ "Yeah." He didn't look convinced in the least.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" He looked so concerned. "Max, you can tell me. I'm a good listener."

"I'm fine," I insisted. Jacob frowned but let it go. He seemed to know when not to press things farther than necessary.

"So… do you want to call Carlisle now?" I took a moment to think about it. _I really need my leg fixed… but it makes Jacob moody… but _I'll_ be moody if I don't get better._ I nodded.

Jacob went to the table and grabbed the phone. He positioned it in his hand so he could dial single-handed. "You _can_ put me down you know," I pointed out. He was still cradling me to his chest. Jacob ignored me completely.

"I need to speak to Carlisle," Jacob said gruffly. I noticed the new tone in his voice. Sharp, a little hostile, clearly unfriendly. I frowned. It was because of me that Jacob felt this way right now.

"Yeah, Sam called last night and told me that the council had talked. They will allow only you into La Push. You can only stay as long as it takes to fix up Max." Jacob paused, listening to something Carlisle said. "She said her wing feels fine, but I want to make sure it really is healed, and her leg is still messed up."

"Want to talk to him?" Jacob asked, looking down at me. I shook my head. What would I say? Jacob already told him what's wrong with me. What was there left to tell?

Jacob pressed End and put the phone down. Holding me with one arm, Jacob ran his hand over his face. He suddenly looked ten years older and _really_ tired.

"Hey," I said softly. I pulled on his wrist, taking his hand away from his face. "Are you alright? You don't look too happy."

"I'm fine," he said, dismissing it quickly. "Carlisle is on his way now." He put me on the couch and stood above me, his hand running through his hair.

"No, you're not fine," I said. He looked so upset and it worried me. "What's wrong Jacob?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if it makes you so moody," I pointed out. "Talk to me." Jacob scowled.

"Why? You don't talk to me," he said sharply. I cringed back from his tone. "You won't tell me anything Max."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not liking how his hands were shaking. "I—I just can't tell you."

Jacob didn't say anything. The shaking moved up his arms until his body was shaking as if he was cold. But he wasn't cold. He was upset. Jacob glared at me before walking into his room, leaving me on the couch.

It wasn't more than a minute later that Carlisle knocked on the door. Billy pushed himself out of his room and rolled over to the door. He opened it, his lips pressed into a grim line. As soon as the door was all the way open, Billy retreated to his room.

Carlisle walked gracefully over to stand beside me. He smiled down at me, looking as handsome as ever. He set his medical bags on the floor and went back outside to wheel a large machine into the Black's living room.

"What's that for?" I asked nervously.

"It will help me see how far your bones need to be set," he said, donning a white lab coat. I gulped, nervous.

"Do you have to wear that?" I whispered, my eyes locked on his coat. Carlisle looked confused for a split second before realization came into his amber eyes.

"Of course not," he said, taking it off and quickly shoving it behind the arm of the couch where I couldn't see it. "Are you ready?" He had finished setting up his equipment.

"Sure," I said, uncertain not about him, but about him being a doctor. He was the only option though.

"Do you need my help getting up?" he asked gently. I nodded, a slight blush creeping into my face.

Carlisle scooped me up and while he carried me over to sit on the top of the machine, I noticed vaguely that his arms were nowhere _near_ as comfortable as Jacob's. Not surprising really. Carlisle, like all vampires, had skin like granite. It was hard and cold. Jacob was very warm, and although he had muscles that made his arms tough, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Carlisle put a white sheet over my upper body, making sure the bottom of my shorts was covered before turning the machine on. It whirred to life, making me jump a little. I hadn't expected it to be so loud.

Carlisle took my brace off and laid it on the floor beside his bags. He pressed a few buttons and the light above me flickered on. He looked reassuringly at me quickly before pressing another button. The light flashed and slid on a roller over my entire leg, stopping at where the white sheet ended. It ran back down to my toes and flickered off.

"Alright," he said, picking up a paper the machine had spewed out. He looked it over silently. I didn't look at him, but I didn't want to look at the machinery either. I closed my eyes, unable to find a place to look that didn't make me feel like I was going under the knife or something.

"Well, it isn't _too_ bad," he said, sounding hesitant. I didn't like that he was hesitant.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked nervously. Carlisle looked at me, pity written on his face.

"I'm going to have to re-break it," he said softly. My chest tightened and I stopped breathing for a few seconds. "It appears that it shifted in the brace. If I let it sit like this, you will end up with your right leg twisted a little, which would throw your left leg out of balance. You see, the two legs work together and if one is placed wrong, it affects the performance of the other," he explained.

"Will it…" _Will it hurt?_ That was a stupid question. I rephrased my question. "How long will it take?"

Carlisle looked professional as he told me that re-breaking it and re-setting it would take him about five minutes. "But for it to heal, it should take another two to three days."

I sighed, disappointed. _And I was so close to being able to take care of myself…_ Carlisle asked if I was ready and I nodded. He pulled the white sheet away and put sterile gloves over his pale hands. I closed my eyes, not able to bear seeing him looking like a doctor.

"I'm going to break it now," Carlisle said softly. He had just put his hands on my leg when I said, "Wait!" He stopped.

"Jacob," I called tentatively. There was no answer. "Jacob?" Billy rolled out of his room. He saw Carlisle's hands poised over my leg and grimaced. He opened Jacob's door and came right back out.

"He isn't in there," Billy said gruffly. "Sorry Max." I nodded, disappointed.

"It's ok," I said softly, laying my head back on the table and closing my eyes. _I can't do this on my own!_

"I'll go look for him," Billy said, pushing himself out the front door.

"No, it's fine Billy," I said. Billy didn't stop.

"Just wait five minutes Max. I'll find him." Billy rolled out into the street and away from the house.

"Would you like to wait?" Carlisle asked softly. I nodded. He took his hands off my leg and bent down to rummage through his bag. "I thought you would need this."

Carlisle pressed something into my hand. I raised my hand and looked at the familiar silver cell phone. Sighing, I set it down on the table beside me.

"Alice packed some clothes for you," he said, leaving my side to reemerge moments later with a suitcase. "She said that it was unacceptable for you not to have nice clothes to wear, even here."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Carlisle nodded and faced away from me, looking out the door to the street. I looked too and saw Billy rolling back up towards the house. He had a pissed-off-looking Jacob trailing after him. I bit my lip nervously.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said courteously when Jacob and Billy reached the front door. Jacob huffed in response. He didn't look at either Carlisle or me. He walked right past us, going straight into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

I looked at his closed bedroom door, willing it to open and reveal him walking back out. I let out a small sigh of relief when the door opened and Jacob came out, looking frustrated. He walked over to stand a few feet from where I lay on the medical table. He looked between Carlisle and me, torn. I guess I won because he stepped up to the table and took my hand in his. I tried to smile gratefully, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm here. Just relax Max, I'm here." He smiled reassuringly and smoothed the hair back from my face, taking my hand back in between his two large, russet ones.

"I'm ready," I said as strong as I could. Carlisle nodded and put his hands on my leg again.

"On the count of five," he said. I nodded. "One…two." I squeezed Jacob's hand tight, shutting my eyes and clenching my teeth. Jacob didn't complain at my grip. It probably didn't hurt him at all. "Three."

I had expected two more seconds, but Carlisle's hands blurred at 'three.' I couldn't help but scream as the intense pain shot up through my entire body. Jacob's hand tightened around mine and I could feel his shaking lightly through my own. My body convulsed with the shooting pain.

Carlisle's hands kept me from moving my leg. I don't know who it was, but a pair of strong hands clamped down on my shoulders, holding me still. Carlisle twisted my leg and I suddenly felt an unbearable urge to scream as loud as I could. I probably did, but I wasn't sure. I blacked out then.


	16. Cars and Cat Fights Rawr

**A/N: since the question was asked, I will answer it: "How would Alice be able to hear Edward if they were having a conversation through thoughts?" (stormcat313). I appreciate questions because it lets me know that I need to clear things up. My answer is that Alice 'saw' what Edward was going to say and he read her thoughts. If that's confusing, my bad, but that's what happened. Or at least, that's how I see it happening in my head…**

**Chapter 16**

**Max**

It seems almost normal now to wake up and see a bunch of people hovering over me. Sad, isn't it?

I groaned and tried to sit up. Jacob put his hands under my elbows and helped me lean against the arm of the couch. I felt the brace on my leg dragging across the couch material and groaned again. _I hate that thing_

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked, tilting my chin up to look him in the face. He searched my face for signs of continuing pain and didn't find any.

"I'm fine," I said, my throat dry. "Could I have some water?"

"Sure," Billy said, already turning to get a glass from the kitchen. "Here you go Max."

"Thanks." I sipped my water and looked at the people around me.

Billy was calm as ever sitting in his wheelchair beside Carlisle. He didn't seem to mind that the vampire doctor was so close. The vampire in question was staring intently at me, his eyes sweeping over my face and my leg, checking his handiwork for any signs of err. Like he would find any… Sam was standing on the other side of Billy, his arms crossed over his bare chest. _Do they ever wear shirts?_ I hadn't seen him come in earlier. His face was carefully uninterested as he looked from me to Carlisle. Jacob was not so calm. He looked worriedly at me, one hand constantly going up to sweep through his black hair.

"If you need me, I'll be home," Sam said. He probably wanted to get as far from Carlisle as possible.

"Thanks Sam," Jacob said, turning to look at his friend. Sam nodded and clapped Jacob on the shoulder. Their eyes met briefly and I saw that something had passed between the two. Sam left then, waiting until he had gotten out of the house before settling into a graceful lope.

"Why was Sam here?" I asked. Jacob winced.

"He had to hold you down," Billy said. "You were thrashing around too much." I winced as well. I didn't want to hear about this.

"Am I fixed?" I asked, changing the subject. I looked at Carlisle. He nodded.

"You should be fine. Your leg is set correctly and I took the liberty of looking at your wing as well. _That_ at least was set correctly the first time." I know Carlisle hadn't _meant_ to insult Jacob, but that's what he did.

"Hey, I tried my best," Jacob snapped, turning to glare at the vampire. Carlisle nodded his blonde head.

"I'm sure you did. I was merely saying that her leg was not placed as it should have been." Carlisle wasn't usually so bad at smoothing things over…

"Well it's not like I knew what I was doing." Jacob was getting _way_ too upset over this. "_You_ were the one telling me what to do."

Carlisle was about to respond, but I cut him off. "Hey, hey." I grabbed Jacob's arm, pulling him back from Carlisle. He had moved so that he was inches from the vampire's face. Not a safe place to stand…

"Calm down," I said, tugging on Jacob's arm. I pulled him down to my eye level. "He wasn't trying to undermine your doctor skills. Just take it easy Jacob."

He closed his eyes and held his breath. I waited while Jacob bent over me and tried to relax. I knew it was hard for him and the rest of the pack to calm down after getting so angry. When he finally opened his eyes and blew hot air into my face, Jacob looked better. His forehead had smoothed out and his eyes didn't look so murderous.

"Better?" I murmured. Jacob nodded and one corner of his lip pulled up. "Kay, go get me some food. I'm _starving_." Jacob's lip pulled up farther and he stood. He reached a hand out and ruffled my hair like a dog quickly before going into the kitchen.

"Not cool," I muttered darkly, smoothing my hair back. He chuckled and took some food out of the fridge.

"Call me if you need anything else," Carlisle said suddenly. I tore my eyes off Jacob's back and nodded at the doctor. "You'll be fine in no time Max."

"Thanks," I said. Carlisle nodded and handed me the silver phone. "I'll be sure to call Alice later."

"Alright." He stopped and turned back to face me. "You know Max, you can come back with me." Jacob froze and his shoulders tensed. "I can carry you back to the house."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. Did I want to go back with him? Did I want to stay here and be a useless lump on the Black's couch? Or did I want to be a useless lump on the Cullen's couch? There was always Jasper to consider…

"I think it would be best," I started slowly. Jacob clutched the counter, his hands bending the wood, making it splinter a little. "If I stayed here."

I saw Carlisle nod, but my gaze was focused on Jacob. He had frozen again, his hands still clutching the counter. He slowly released it, leaving dents in the wood. He slowly turned to look at me. His face was a mixture of curiosity, surprise, and caution.

"I'll call tomorrow to check on you," Carlisle said. I nodded without looking away from Jacob. Carlisle left, his jacket swirling around him. I faintly heard the engine of a car starting and driving away.

"I'm gonna go down to see Sue," Billy mumbled. "You two gonna be fine without me?"

"Yeah," Jacob said absently, his eyes on me. "Bye." Billy grumbled something and wheeled out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Why?" Jacob asked quietly. I cocked my head, not understanding what he was asking.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you go with him? Why are you staying here?" _Did I make a mistake thinking it was ok to stay here?_

"I can call Carlisle and tell him to come back and get me if you want," I said, looking down at the cell phone in my hand.

"No," Jacob said quickly. "I just… I thought you would have wanted to be with them again."

"Why?" I asked, surprised he had thought I would leave so quickly. Jacob shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I just thought since you _love_ them and all, you would want to be with them as soon as you could."

"You're right." Jacob's shoulder slumped. "I _do_ love them. But I can't go back there right now."

"Why not?"

"Jasper can't… he doesn't have as much control as the others, and I still have blood running through my veins."

"But Bella stayed there with Jasper," Jacob said, confused.

"But Bella wasn't part animal," I reminded him. "I smell even _better_ to them because of their animal diet. Edward says my blood still smells as good as other humans, and then some because of the animal part of me."

"So you're staying because of Jasper?" I shrugged.

"Not completely." I chewed on my lower lip, unsure if what I wanted to say was appropriate.

"What else?"

"What? Am I not allowed to want to hang out with my friends?" I was trying to make the mood lighter, but I wasn't sure it was working all that well.

"Is that all?" Jacob asked, grinning. "I thought you were just taking advantage of my insane cooking skills."

"There's that too," I said, shrugging.

"Well that's fine then," he said with a laugh. I smirked.

"So I'm allowed to crash on your couch?" Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back to making _more_ food.

"Obviously. S'not like I'm gonna kick you out or anything." He laughed, but I didn't. He didn't even notice me wallowing in my misery.

"What do you want to drink?" I shook my head and tried to push myself out of the black cloud.

"Water is fine." Jacob nodded and walked over, placing my food on my lap.

"Bon a petit." He grinned and sat on the couch beside my feet. He lifted my legs up and stopped, looking at me. "Do you mind?" I shook my head, my mouth full of food. Jacob waited until I had picked up my plate before sliding over and resting my legs on his lap.

While I ate, Jacob turned the TV on to another blood-and-guts movie. I was surprised to find myself laughing with him during the bloody parts. It felt good to laugh.

"That is _so_ fake," Jacob sniggered.

I snorted in agreement and coughed, choking on my water. My face turned red as I continued coughing. Jacob was still beside me, unsure what he could do. I finally got some air into my lungs and stopped coughing, gulping in more air.

"You alright?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Uh-huh," I rasped, my throat sore from coughing.

"You need to be more careful," Jacob said sternly. I was about to shoot back a rude remark when he said, "I don't want to lose you." I blushed a little and looked down at my hands folded in my lap. I didn't have anything to say to that.

"I'll try a little harder next time not to choke," I said after a little. My throat burned a little so I gulped down some water.

"That's all I ask." We were silent for a few minutes. "I'll be back later," he said, moving out from under my legs and standing.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna go work on Sam's car." My head snapped up at the word 'car.'

"What kind of car?" My interest had been caught.

"Just a blue C30 Nissan Laurel." The way he said it didn't make it seem like 'just' anything.

"Could I come watch? Or do you want to be alone?" I said quickly. Jacob shook his head furiously.

"No! Of course you can come." He frowned a little. "You sure you won't get bored or something?" I scoffed.

"Huh! You just don't want to let me see a Laurel. Keeping the classics all to yourself I see," I said, my nose in the air and my arms crossed.

Jacob's face lost any traces of worry as he grinned. "You caught me." He shrugged and held up his hands innocently. He came over and lifted me off the couch, pulling me tight against his warm chest. "Want a jacket or something? It's a little cold out."

"Nah, I have my own personal heater right here," I said, patting his cheek. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, that's true, but it's not like I can hold you _and_ work on the car at the same time."

"You just haven't learned how to multi-task yet." He snorted. "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually!" I said encouragingly.

"I'm sure I will since I have to carry you _everywhere_," he said with a groan. "But for now, you should have a jacket. And probably a blanket too." I glanced at my bare legs and nodded. Shorts were _not_ the best thing to wear around here.

"Fine, whatever, just lead me to that car," I said with a wave of my hand. Jacob grinned and tossed me up so I was momentarily in the air. I tightened my grip on his neck. He caught me again, his arms lower than they'd been before.

"That's what you get for trying to order me around," he said with a grin. I scowled and smacked the back of his head.

"That's not funny moron," I said. He just laughed and walked across the room to his bedroom door.

"Just grab that jacket off the hook," he said, leaning towards the hooks on the back of the bedroom door. I snagged a black fleece jacket with one hand and lay it on my stomach. As we turned around, I leaned as far as I could and grabbed the blanket off the bed. Jacob took it and draped it over his left shoulder and out of my way.

"And now we're ready to go." Jacob's grin was in place as we left the house.

"Ah," I sighed. He looked at me, one brow raised in a question. "Fresh air."

"That's right," he laughed. "You've been stuck inside for _days_." I made a face.

"Yeah, and it was _killing_ me. I need fresh air to _survive_." He made a face back at me.

"How do you think _I_ felt a few months ago?" I raised a brow, asking how he felt a few months ago. "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"The pack was fighting with the Cullens to keep a big group of new vampires away from Forks and Bella." My eyes widened in surprise. "It was no big deal really."

"Then why did you have to stay inside?" I didn't get it. Jacob blushed, embarrassed.

"Leah Clearwater was trying to be a hero and I had to save her scrawny butt from being torn apart by a bloodsucker. The vamp smashed into me and broke a lot of my right side."

I felt a sudden wave of worry wash over me. I don't know why, but I couldn't stand hearing about Jacob being hurt. Probably because I knew how he felt and 'cause he's my friend.

"Are you ok?" I asked stupidly. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but back then, it took a _long_ time for me to recover." His eyes focused out as he looked back at his memories.

"Did it hurt a lot?" I asked, not liking the look of pain on his face. He shook his head, coming back to the present.

"What?"

"I said, did it hurt?" He nodded. I frowned and let go of his neck with one arm to reach up and pet the top of his head. "Well, now that the doggy is all better, hurry up and get to that car so I can see it."

"Woof." He did an open-mouth grin, letting his tongue loll to one side like a real dog. I laughed and put my arm back around his neck.

Jacob shifted me in his arms so that I could look over his right shoulder. I glanced behind him and saw a girl about my age and a younger boy with her, both with the same color skin and hair as Jacob. They stood completely still, watching our retreating figures. The boy looked at me, confused and curious. The girl, on the other hand, glared at me.

"Who're they?" I whispered in Jacob's ear.

"Hmm?" He turned to look over his shoulder. "Oh, that's Leah and Seth Clearwater. My dad is with their mom Sue."

"Why is she glaring at me?" A small shrug was the best he could do while holding me.

"I dunno. She's a bitter person. It's probably nothing against you personally."

"Why is she bitter?" I asked, glancing back at her. Leah was still standing in the same spot, her arms folded over her chest, the same look of loathing on her pretty face.

"Her and Sam used to be in love," Jacob whispered. I looked at him, surprised. "Emily is Leah's cousin, but I guess they were like sisters they were so close. Em was visiting once and Sam saw her and Imprinted on her."

"He what?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Imprinted. It's when we find our soul mate. We're drawn to that person."

"So what did Sam do?" I hoped what I was thinking was wrong.

"He left Leah for Emily." I was right. I frowned. He saw and explained quickly. "He didn't have a choice really. We can't ignore our Imprint."

"But what about Emily? Didn't she know about Leah and Sam?"

"Yeah, and she tried to ignore Sam, but when a person is made to be with you, you can't fight them off for long."

"So Leah is bitter because of Sam and her cousin?" Jacob nodded. "That's so depressing."

"Yeah, it was hard for the three of them for a while, but Sam and Emily eventually got over it."

"Leah didn't," I guessed. He shook his head, looking sad. "What?"

"I understand how hard it was, and still is, for Leah. She joined my pack when I had to protect Bella when she was pregnant. She told me about why she was so unbearably obnoxious. She said she wanted Sam to suffer as much as possible. The rest of the pack just didn't have a choice."

"Has it gotten easier?" I whispered, looking back at the forms behind him. I couldn't see their faces anymore, but I imagine Leah was still scowling.

"Yeah, a little. I guess I was able to help her not be so miserable." He still looked sad though.

"That's because you're a good person Jacob." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"Thanks." Jacob walked around past Sam's house and into a garage. "Here we are."

My jaw dropped. I had heard about these cars, but I hadn't gotten to see one before. The blue paint job looked brand new. The single door was my favorite feature on cars like this.

"Nice, isn't she?" Jacob said, grinning. I nodded.

"Yeah," I breathed. Jacob laughed and opened the door on the driver's side. He bent down and set me on the seat.

"So what's wrong with it?" I asked, slipping into Jacob's jacket.

"Engine problems," he said. He said a bunch of other stuff, but he was getting excessively detailed and I didn't understand it. I must have had a blank expression on my face because Jacob stopped and looked apologetic. "Sorry, I love this car and I get a little too excited sometimes. I'll try to stay in English from now on."

"Thanks," I said, laughing. He handed me the blanket and I stuck one edge under my left thigh, the other edge under my right thigh. Jacob leaned over and wrapped my calves with the end of the blanket.

"There, all comfy cozy," he said, standing.

"Yeah, but it's still not as good as your skin," I said. Jacob shrugged and grinned.

"Blankets can only do so much." He tousled my hair again. I smiled and swatted at his hand. "Not everyone can have their own personal heater you know." Jacob bent over the large toolbox and began rummaging through it.

"Well they should," I said firmly. He looked up and grinned at me.

"But they don't," he pointed out. I shrugged.

"Sucks to be them then. Bonus points for me!"

"Yeah, bonus points for you."

I don't know how long we stayed in Sam's garage. It didn't occur to me that I had just sat for hours in a garage watching someone fix a car. I didn't think of it that way. I saw it as another way to hang out with Jacob. The conversations never ended, there were no awkward silences, and I never got bored. I had _fun_. It seemed to be easier to have fun around Jacob. It didn't hurt as much to be with him.

"That should be good for today," Jacob said finally. He slammed down the hood and was about to wipe his hands on his jeans. I tossed him the oil rag and he grinned. "What would I do without you Max?"

"I do not know." I grinned back and ducked when he whipped the rag at my head. "You have a bad arm kiddo if you missed from five feet away."

"Hey, you moved. I would have gotten you if you didn't move." I shrugged.

"Not my fault if you can't hit me with a rag."

"But I _can_ hit you with a rag," he said. I was totally unprepared for the pile of rags he pulled out of a bag beneath Sam's workbench. He whipped them at me, one after the other. I ducked, trying to dodge them. It took probably seven rags before he finally caught me on the left shoulder.

"Ha!" he yelled triumphantly, holding his arms above his head in victory. "Told ya I could hit you!"

"Hey, I have very limited space in here," I retorted. Jacob just grinned at me.

"Here, I'll help you up now." He held his hands out to me.

"Thanks kid." I grabbed his forearms and pulled myself up on my left leg. When I was standing, I had to hop on my good leg for a few seconds while Jacob got everything together.

"Do I look like a kid to you?" he asked, raising a brow at me. I grinned and hooked my arms around his neck. In one fluid movement, Jacob had leaned over and literally swept me off my feet and into his arms.

"Yes," I said while poking his nose. He scrunched up his face.

"I think I'm going to have to force you to use crutches if you're going to be so mean to me," he said sternly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Crutches are a cruel way to make crippled people walk around."

"A wheelchair then." I made a face.

"Wheelchairs make me feel _old_. And I'll get _fat_." Jacob poked my stomach.

"Yeah, 'cause using a wheelchair for a few days will _definitely_ get rid of all that muscle," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh shut up and carry me to the house," I ordered. He made a face at me and stopped in the middle of the street.

"If you're going to treat me like an animal, I'm going to act like an animal." He turned towards the trees and started running at an easy sprint. When we had gone far enough into the forest, Jacob set me down on the ground. He started to walk away, already pulling at the zipper on his jeans.

"You wouldn't," I said, glaring at him. He turned and grinned back at me.

"I would," he challenged.

"Don't," I warned him. I was trying not to show him the fear that was starting to course through me. "Don't you _dare_."

"What, are you scared of the big bad wolf?" he asked with a scoffing laugh. I kept my face serious and nodded once. He looked surprised. "For real?"

"Yes, for real," I snapped.

"_Why_?" I looked away from him.

"I'm not talking about this right now."

"Max, why not?" I glared up at him. He stood over me and ran his hand through his hair.

"_I'm not talking about this right now_," I said slowly and clearly. He frowned but nodded.

"Fine, whatever." Our good mood had officially disappeared. Jacob scooped me up into his arms and started back out of the trees.

"Your fly is still down," I reminded him. He cursed and blushed.

"Will you…"

"I'm _not_ zipping up your pants for you buddy-boy," I said firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"You said earlier you were freezing, and now you want me to stop again to fix my pants when you can easily fix them for me?" He clearly did not understand how I could object.

"Just fix it," I said with a sigh. He rolled his eyes again and hooked one arm around my upper chest, releasing my legs. He held me tight to him and reached down, zipping his pants.

"Happy?" he snapped. I glared up at him.

"Sure, fine, whatever." We stood glaring at each other for a minute, his arm still around me, keeping me pressed against him.

"You have something on your face," he said gruffly. He reached his free hand up and gently brushed his thumb against my cheek, his fingers tilting my face up towards his. His warm fingers felt good on my cold face so I didn't object to his thumb rubbing over my cheek.

"Gone," he said, taking his hand away. I shivered suddenly, chills going up my spine. "Cold?"

"A little," I confessed.

"Sorry." He leaned towards me, his cheek brushing against mine as he dipped and lifted me back into his arms. "Let's get you back to the house."

"Kay," I murmured. My eyelids drooped and I realized I was exhausted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" I nodded and closed my eyes, getting as comfortable as I could, which turned out to be pretty dang comfy. He tightened his arms around me and began running.

"Am I heavy?" I whispered. I felt Jacob shake his head. "That's good." I yawned.

It didn't take Jacob longer than a few minutes to run back to his house, even carrying me didn't slow him down. He walked in the front door and sat on the couch, cradling me in his lap. I didn't open my eyes when he changed his mind and set me on the couch. He took the blanket and wrapped me in it, pulling me back onto his lap.

"Do you want to lie on the couch?" Jacob whispered in my ear, his hot breath brushing over my neck and the left side of my face.

"No, this is good," I murmured. I snuggled closer and sighed, content. He chuckled and leaned back against the couch.

The warmth from his body made me even more tired. I rested my head against his chest. He in turn leaned his cheek on the top of my head, his even breathing lulling me to sleep.

"Jacob," I said sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"Mhmm," he murmured, breathing a heavy sigh. "For what?"

"Everything."

"Kay. You're welcome."

**Billy**

I was not surprised to see Jacob curled up on the couch, Max in his arms, when I came home. They slept easily, comfortable with each other. I had not seen my son sleep so deeply and peacefully in a long time. It made me feel better about this strange girl. If she could make Jacob look his age while he slept, she was all right in my book. I was just afraid that she would drag all her problems into Jacob's already too-complicated life. He had enough on his plate as it was. He didn't need anything more to stress him out.

"Billy," Sam called. I turned my chair around and put a finger to my lips. Sam closed his mouth and walked quietly into the house. He looked at the two sleeping figures on the couch and smiled knowingly.

"Has he told her yet?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"It won't be long now," he said, as if he knew that Jacob's ability to keep the secret was wearing thin. "Has she told him anything?"

"If she has, he hasn't told me," I said, looking at my son. Sam nodded.

"She hasn't told him then."

"Probably not," I agreed. Sam sighed.

"I'll come back later then. Have Jacob report when he wakes up. He has duty tonight." I nodded.

"Sure, sure." I glanced back at them. "He'll be there tonight."

"Good. See you later Billy."

"Bye Sam." Sam turned, closing the door quietly behind him. I looked at my son and his soon-to-be-girlfriend and sighed. This relationship would be hard on all of us, judging by Max's personality and hidden past, and Jacob's inability to be even slightly reasonable.

**Sam**

As I ran through the forest, the wind whipping around me and through the black fur that covered my body, I mentally prepared myself. I hadn't had to encounter the entire coven in a while. I wasn't looking forward to doing this on my own. I _should_ have taken some backup, but I had promised Max.

"Sam?" Edward looked astounded to see me. I ducked back into the trees and shifted quickly.

"We need to talk," I said firmly. Edward must have listened to my thoughts because he frowned.

"If she doesn't want to tell you, I certainly will not. And neither will any of my family," he said, glaring down the porch at me.

"She said it was alright if you told me," I countered. "She said she doesn't care, so long as she doesn't have to say it again."

"I don't care," Edward said, pronouncing each word slowly for emphasis. I growled.

"I need to know what's threatening my pack," I said firmly.

"There's nothing threatening your precious pack," Edward snarled. "It's just Max and her feelings."

"And those feelings could do some damage if I don't know what they are. If she won't tell me what happened to her while she was gone, _you_ will."

"No, I _won't_," Edward snapped.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella came to stand beside her husband. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to one of you," I said, hoping I could get her to talk since her beau was being so difficult. "For the safety of my pack, I need to know what happened to Max."

"We can't tell you," Bella said firmly. "If she won't, we won't be the ones to speak of her distress." She sounded so stern that I had to growl once more to express my frustration.

"So none of you will tell me," I said, trying to make sure. They both nodded. "You vampires are so damn difficult."

"We try," a booming voice called from inside. It must have been Emmett. I snarled and turned, going back into the trees to shift once more.

As I ran back to La Push, my mind racing, I couldn't help but feel sorry. Not for myself, but for Max. I had been pushing this so hard because I hadn't wanted her to have to tell it. It seemed to cause her so much pain just to _think_ about it. I had only wanted to know, I didn't care who told it to me. I had caught a break when Max told me the Cullens could inform me. The opportunity to release her of that pain had vanished with the Cullen's refusal.


	17. Flick War! I WIN!

**I realize that the link for Sam's car didn't work. Oops. If you really want to know, search C30 Nissan Laurel on Google. It's blue, with one door. It's nice. Trust me, you'll know which one I'm talking about when you see it.**

**Chapter 17**

**Jacob**

A hand shook me gently awake, tearing me from the good dream I'd been having. It involved nice cars and a happy Max. It was a good dream.

"Jake, you have duty tonight," Billy whispered. I groaned. "Shh! Max is still asleep."

I opened my eyes and realized that I was still on the couch, Max sleeping in my arms. I took my head off her head and shifted her weight, trying to slide her body off me. Billy rolled into his room, probably wiped from staying up late enough to wake me.

"Fang," Max murmured in her sleep. My chest clenched and I had to take a deep breath. _He was her boyfriend. Whatever happened to make her come here alone, she isn't over it or him_.

I had to disentangle Max's arms from my neck as gently as I could, but her grip was tight. I lifted her slowly into the air and ducked my head out from between her arms. She didn't open her eyes, but she shifted her weight a little. I lay her gently across the couch, tucking the blanket around her body. She shivered once and curled into a ball as best as she could with the brace on her leg.

I had just put my hand on the doorknob when Max said my name. It was louder than a whisper and clear. I turned, thinking she was awake. Her eyes stayed closed and her breathing was slow and even.

_She's dreaming about me_, I thought with a mix of surprise and happiness. I went slowly to stand over her, watching her sleep for a minute. Even in sleep, the worry lines on her forehead never truly disappeared. The times when they were least visible was when we were just hanging out. I liked that I could make her feel better just by being there.

I bent over and kissed her forehead lightly. She seemed to be turning her face towards me and I thought she _had_ woken, but then she sighed and her breathing evened out again. I brushed my hand over her cheek slowly, pushing her hair back from her face. I watched her for a few more seconds before turning and going out the door into what should have been cold air. To me, it was comfortably warm.

I shifted in my front yard, knowing that no one was up this early. There was practically no risk of anyone seeing me. I set into a speedy run and headed for our meeting place. As I ran, I loosened my muscles, still a little tired from my nap.

_**Hey Jake**_, Embry thought from somewhere to my right.

_**Hey. What did I miss?**_

_** Nothing.**_ He groaned mentally. _**Sam has us running these every night, and there are no other bloodsuckers around beside the Cullens. **_

_** He doesn't want to take chances, you know that.**_

_** Yeah, ok, whatever you say Jacob.**_ I rolled my eyes and steered towards where he ran parallel to me, about a half-mile to my right. I caught up with Embry before he had cleared the neighborhood.

_**Excited to go somewhere?**_ he asked, looking over at me. I dipped my head in a shrug.

_**It just feels good to be running again.**_

_** That's 'cause you're a lazy bum and you haven't run duty in like a week.**_

_** Hey, I had other things to do,**_ I thought back defensively. Embry snorted.

_**Yeah, like hanging out with your girlfriend counts Jake. **_

_** She's not my girlfriend.**_

_** Yet.**_ I let him have that one. I hoped 'yet' was the right way to put it.

_** So what's the deal with this run? Are we just gonna circle the line for hours? Or does Sam have a plan for us?**_

_** I have a plan Jacob**_, Sams' thought interjected. _**Go past the bloodsuckers place and ask them if they're expecting visitors.**_

_** Why? Do you have a lead?**_

_** Maybe…**_ Sam left it at that. Embry rolled his eyes and we turned towards the Cullens house.

_**Is it weird that we can cross their line whenever we want, but they have to get the Elders permission to cross ours?**_ Embry asked.

_**Not really. It's a trust thing. They trust us, we don't trust them. **_

_** Oh, it's the whole 'we're the protectors' deal, right?**_

_** Exactly. **_Alice was standing on the porch when we approached.

"Can you leave?" she snapped. I shrugged my huge shoulders. "The rest of my night just disappeared. Go away."

"Alice, calm down," Jasper said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She frowned up at him.

"I can't _see_ anything," she complained. "And he _smells_." I bared my teeth at her and went behind the trees. Shifting quickly, I rejoined the tense Embry.

"S'not like you smell great either," I countered. Alice scowled at me.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Jasper asked with a sigh. I shrugged again.

"I dunno. Sam told me and Embry to run over here and ask you if you were expecting any visitors."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other. She whispered something and Jasper nodded. They both turned and Jasper held up a finger, telling us to wait. They went into the house, coming back out a few seconds later with Carlisle and Esme.

"What can we do for you Jacob?" Carlisle asked politely. I repeated my message and he looked at Alice.

"So are you?" Carlisle looked back at me.

"We were not, but earlier today, Alice saw a vampire coming into the area sometime soon."

"When?"

"I'm not positive, but next week or the week after," Alice said, her eyes glazing over. Embry growled beside me.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Alice shook her head and her eyes re-focused.

"No. I don't know who he is, but he knows us. In my vision, he goes through the clearing where James and Victoria first showed up. He's heading straight towards our house, as if he knew it was here."

"Alright. We have to go report to Sam." Carlisle nodded. "Call if you see something else."

"How is Max doing?" Esme asked as I turned to leave.

"Fine," I said, looking back at her. She looked slightly worried.

"Will you tell her to call us when she wakes up?" She sounded so concerned that I nodded.

"Sure, sure," I said breezily. I walked back into the trees, Embry at my side. He waited until I had shifted before starting a slow sprint back to Sam.

_**They don't know this vampire,**_ I thought to Sam.

_**And he's coming possibly next week?**_

_** Yes. How did you know he was coming?**_

_** I didn't. **_

_** Then what…?**_

_** I had a feeling, that's all.**_

_** Well you were right.**_

_** That's what I was afraid of,**_ Sam thought with a growl.__

_** Should we just run the perimeter now? **_Embry asked.

_**Embry, head home. I need to talk to Jacob alone.**_ Embry looked over at me, his big eye sympathetic.

_**See you later Jake.**_

_** Yeah, see ya. **_Sam waited until Embry had shifted back before speaking again.

_**Have you told Max yet?**_ I sighed.

_**No. **_

_** Why not? Jacob, you should at least tell her.**_

_** I know, but… She's having a hard time is all. I don't want to make it worse for her by dumping this Imprint thing in her lap.**_

_** But she needs to know, **_Sam pointed out. I huffed.

_**I know.**_

_** Tell her today.**_

_** Can't it wait until later?**_

_** No**_, was Sam's firm reply. _**She needs to give you some information too.**_

_** About what?**_

_** Whatever it is she's hiding.**_

_** Maybe she's hiding it for a reason,**_ I said lamely. I didn't want to force anything out of her.

_**Doesn't matter. I need to know that whatever it is will not come here and cause problems.**_

_** Fine, I'll ask her. But that doesn't mean she'll tell me.**_

_** Just try.**_ I felt Sam's mind leave and knew that I was alone. It felt _great_ having my thoughts to myself again.

I ran to First Beach, staying on the fringe of the tree line. When I reached the far end of the crescent, I leapt onto the sand, enjoying how the grains felt under my pads. I pushed myself faster, straining my muscles by running on the soft sand. It was always a good workout to run on the beach.

A strange feeling in my chest made me stop. I felt a weird tugging, pulling me back towards the forest. I kept running, away from the trees, and the tugging grew a little stronger. Sighing, I turned back around and sprinted off the beach and into the forest. The tugging led me through the trees and towards my house. I shifted at the edge of the trees and loped to the front door. Pushing it open as quietly as I could, I stepped inside.

Looking around, I saw Max still out on the couch. The tugging was stronger again and when I moved toward the couch, it got softer. I stopped beside Max and the tugging faded altogether. Bending down, I let my fingers run lightly over her face. When I pulled my hand back, my fingers were damp and I realized she was crying. My chest felt weird and I had the sudden urge to lie next to her.

I stood there for a minute, thinking. _I have to tell her. Sam's right. She means too much to me to keep her in the dark for much longer._ I sighed and slid her body over until her back was pressed against the couch. Lifting the blanket, I lay beside her and closed my eyes. Her cheeks were still wet, but her face looked a little more relaxed. I relaxed my mind and drifted into sleep.

**Max**

_"I love you Max, always and forever." I looked at Fang, horrified. Zane had his hands around Fang's throat and was already starting to squeeze away Fang's air._

_ "Fang," I cried, desperate. I watched helplessly as the life left his eyes. Zane let go of Fang, letting his body fall to the forest floor like a rag doll._

_ I blinked and Zane disappeared, leaving me alone with Fang's body. I crawled over to where his body lay at an odd angle. Taking his head in my lap, I cried._

_ "You promised you wouldn't leave me ever again," I whispered. Fang didn't move. "You promised…"_

_ "I can't stay any longer." I looked up and saw Jacob standing over me. His face was grim and he had his arms folded over his bare chest._

_ "But…" He shook his head._

_ "No Max. I can't stay here any longer if you can't let go of him."_

_ "But he was my best friend," I said softly, looking down at the still form in my lap. "I can't just let him go."_

_ "Then we can't be together."_

_ "Jacob," I whispered, upset that he was leaving me too._

_ "I'm not sorry."_

_ "Jacob!" He turned and started to walk away. I go up quickly, letting Fang's head slide to the ground. _

_ Jacob ran, his arms and legs pumping as he tried to get away from me. I ran after him, desperate not to lose anyone else. He picked up speed, racing around trees and over bushes. I followed, trying as hard as I could to catch up. _

_ I had just begun catching up when Jacob stopped. As I flew by him, his arms snaked out and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back. He held me against him, his cheek resting on the top of my head. His hand smoothed my hair down and I felt his lips lightly on my forehead._

_ "You did it," he murmured into my hair. "You let go of him. I can stay with you now."_

_ "Why couldn't I have you both?" I asked. Jacob tightened his arms around me and I was suddenly hot, but I felt safe._

_ "Because if you hold onto him, I don't get all of you."_

_ "That's dumb," I muttered. "I love you both." Jacob chuckled._

_ "That's the way it always is for me," he muttered darkly. "I always get the leftovers."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ "Saying you're sorry won't fix anything."_

_ "Then what will?"_

_ "Letting go of him. Stop living in the past. Be with me," he whispered desperately._

_ "I'll try."_

_ "I love you Max." I leaned my head on his chest and sighed, glad I had finally made a decision._

My dream faded as I woke, my eyes opening slowly and grudgingly. I tried to stretch my arms over my head, but something was blocking my way. Opening my eyes completely, I was startled to see Jacob's face inches from my own. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly in sleep.

_That is the first dream, or nightmare for that matter, that I've had since the flock was killed… _It meant something, I just knew it. Coincidence that I have my first dream in _months_ the first night Jacob sleeps beside me? I think not!

I glanced at the figure beside me. He looked so peaceful that I just couldn't bear to wake him. His breath was long and deep; he was having a good sleep, I could tell.

I kinda wanted to know if I'd talked in my sleep. Since, _apparently_, I talk in my sleep _without_ having a dream, would it be opposite? Or am I just nuts? Hmm, that's a tough question to answer, even for me.

"Max," Jacob mumbled, lifting his arms above his head. He stretched, straightening his arms and curling his toes.

"Yo," I said in response. I'm so good with words.

"Did I talk in my sleep?" I asked. _Way to wait for him to wake up_!

"Uhh, yeah, a little bit," he muttered, closing his eyes again. He put his arms down, putting the right one over my shoulder. I thought he was just relaxing it, but he curled his arm around my head, shoving my face into his armpit.

"Eww! You're gross!" I complained loudly. Jacob chuckled, still not awake. He held my head in place under his arm. I pretended to gag (it really did smell, but when you live with _The Gasman_, you develop an immune system of sorts).

"It's what I do," he grumbled, releasing me.

"You're a freak," I muttered under my breath. He grinned, his eyes still closed, and grabbed my head again.

"And you are powerless against my amazing super-strength." He tried to force my head back under his arm, but I shoved him in the chest, pushing him completely off the couch.

Landing with a _thud_ on the floor, Jacob looked up at me, awake _now_. "How did you—when did you—_what the hell?_" I grinned at him, wiggling my fingers in a goofy wave.

"How did I push you?" He nodded. I slowly straightened my arms. "Like this," I said slowly. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. Since when can non-pack members do that?" I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Since I'm a _lot_ stronger than other non-pack members," I said just as slowly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. The first time you came here, you punched me, remember?" I nodded. "It actually _hurt_. How weird is that?"

"You're just _way_ too used to being invincible buddy-boy." I pet his head and sat up. "Now feed me kid."

"One: I'm not your slave." I looked at him skeptically. "Two: I'm definitely _not_ a kid."

"One: yes, you most definitely _are_ my slave. And two: you're sixteen. Therefore, you're a kid." I folded my arms and smiled smugly.

"One: _no_, I'm not. Two: sixteen is not kid status."

"A B C FREAKIN D," I yelled, throwing up my hands. "Either way you look at it, you're younger than me and you're my slave since I can't walk."

He stuck his tongue out at me and pushed himself up off the floor. "You're _really_ bossy, did anyone ever tell you that?" I smiled angelically.

"Yes, yes they have. It's what _I_ do. I'm the _boss_." I started humming the tune to _Like A Boss_ by The Lonely Island.

"Maybe somewhere _else_ you were 'the boss', but around here? _I'm_ the _Boss_," Jacob said firmly. I ignored him and finished humming the song. It was a really, really stupid song, but it was catchy.

"As soon as your leg is better," he muttered darkly, lifting me into his arms. I pet his head again.

"Good boy." He bumped my head with his and set me down at the kitchen table.

"Cereal sound good to you?" he asked, one hand already in the cupboard, clutching a box of Raisin Bran Crunch. I nodded.

"Sure, that's fine." He poured me a bowl and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Setting the milk on the table in front of me, Jacob poured himself a _huge_ bowl of cereal. He literally used up half the box in one bowl.

"You _really_ need to work on that," I commented, taking a crunchy bite. Jacob shrugged and plopped down.

"I don't think so. I'm a growing werewolf, I need as much food as I can get." He rubbed his stomach and grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Yeah, _okay_, and when you get fat, I will _so_ say 'I told you so'."

"Yeah? And when I beat you up? What're you gonna say then little miss pain-in-my-ass?"

I snorted. "Yeah, _good _luck with that buddy."

"What, you don't think I could take you?" He raised a brow and looked over his tipped bowl at me. Jacob slurped his milk, waiting for my answer.

"I think I have a good chance," I replied honestly. Jacob shrugged.

"We'll have to find out, won't we?"

"I guess we will," I said, flicking his forehead. Jacob flicked me back. "Oh, you've started it _now_."

For a good five or ten minutes, Jacob and I just went back and forth flicking each other on any part of the other that we could reach. He played dirty and stood up so that I couldn't reach him. But I got him back when he walked behind me to flick the back of my head. I stuck my good foot out and he went face-first to the floor. I almost fell out of my chair laughing.

"Shut up," Jacob said, his face bright red. He pushed himself up off the floor and ducked down, grabbing me right out of the chair.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he taunted, holding me on the extreme of his forearms. I tried to reach out and flick him again, but his arms were longer then mine and I couldn't reach him.

"You're dumb," I muttered. Jacob grinned in triumph. "When I can take this brace off… oh-ho, you better watch out _then_ dog-boy."

"Yeah?" he challenged, pulling me closer and sticking his face right in front of mine.

"Yeah." We stayed fake-glaring at each other for a few seconds before we both lost it.

"Wow we're cool," Jacob sputtered between laughs. I couldn't even speak I was laughing so hard. I just attempted a nod and leaned against his chest, my strength gone.

"Oh God I need to get out of here," I muttered. Jacob went completely statue-still. "That was a joke. I just meant I need to get away from _you_ for like an _hour_ so that I can think straight."

"What, am I just _so hot_ that you can't process functional thoughts?" he taunted, his face playful again. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ it." I tapped his cheek. "Keep your priorities straight kiddo. It's truth first, _then_ fantasy."

"Bite me," he muttered. I clicked my teeth in his face and laughed. He grinned and dumped me on the couch.

The silver cell phone started buzzing then. I reached for it, but Jacob grabbed it before I could. He held me at arms length, keeping the phone out of my reach.

"Hello?" he said, trying not to laugh at me.

"Give me my phone Jacob!" I hissed. He ignored me, still grinning.

"Yeah, she can't come to the phone right now," he said, smirking. "Nah, she's busy." I finally got around his arm and lunged for the phone. Ripping it from him, I put it to my ear. Jacob reached for it, but I stuffed my face practically _through_ the arm of the couch to keep it away from him.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly. Jacob tickled my sides, making me squirm a little.

"Max?" Edward sounded concerned.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked, my voice still airy.

"Uhh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, kicking at Jacob with my good leg. He danced out of the way, grinning.

"I—Uhh Alice—Alice saw you—"

"Spit it out Edward," I said. I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Alice saw something," he said slowly.

"What did she see?" Jacob had stopped trying to steal the phone. He was sitting beside me, trying to listen.

"She, uhh, she saw you and…"

"What is he saying?" Jacob whispered. I held up a finger, telling him to wait. He rolled his eyes and lifted me onto his lap, leaning his cheek against mine so he could hear too.

"Edward, _what did Alice see_?" I couldn't even begin to imagine what could make _Edward_ so damn nervous.

"Uhh, can I talk to Jacob please?" he said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Hey Cullen," Jacob said, taking the phone from me. He put it on the other side of his head so that I couldn't hear what Edward was saying.

I waited while Edward said something. He either took a long time saying one thing, or whatever he had to say was just _long_. I hoped it was just long, because a nervous Edward was _never_ good.

"No, I haven't." Jacob waited a few seconds. "_Nothing_. Seriously, nothing." He glanced at me and a slight blush crept into his russet cheeks.

"When I do, I'll let you and the little bloodsucker know first," Jacob said, a hint of sarcasm underlying that sentence.

"Let them know what?" I whispered. It was his turn to give me the 'wait' finger. I sat back, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't very good at waiting patiently…

"Sure, sure." Jacob snapped the phone shut without waiting for Edward to say anything else.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked. Jacob shrugged and bumped my forehead with his.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" I raised a brow at him. "I'm not stupid Jacob. If Edward is nervous and stuttering, something is up. What did he say?"

"Nothing really," he muttered. He slid me off his lap and stood, the silver phone still in his hand.

"Where are you going?" He didn't answer me, he just walked out the front door, shutting it behind him. "Ass," I muttered darkly, leaning back against the couch and folding my arms over my chest.

"Why is he being stupid," I muttered. Leaning over, I grabbed the TV remote and turned to the channel Jacob and I watched horror movies on. There weren't any good movies on, so I went channel surfing.

After ten minutes, I still hadn't found anything good on TV and Jacob still hadn't come back. _What is up with him all of a sudden?_ I turned the television off and sighed dejectedly. _Maybe my dream was wrong after all_.

_I wouldn't cross it out just yet Maximum_, the Voice said. I jumped a little. I hadn't heard from the Voice in a while. Since I fell actually…

"Why not?" I didn't feel stupid or crazy talking out loud when no one else was here. I was pretty sure Billy wasn't home. At least I _hoped_ he wasn't home.

_He has secrets too_. I rolled my eyes, a completely useless thing to do.

"Yeah, I know. He's a werewolf." Maybe the Voice wasn't as on top of things as I had thought it was.

I swear, I thought I heard the Voice sigh. _Deeper secrets Max._

"What's deeper than being a werewolf?"

_Secrets of the heart._ My brows shot up.

"What does _that_ mean?" I was disappointed when I got no answer. I had thought the Voice would be helpful today. I guess not. Predictable, Voice, you are getting very predictable…

**Review please! =) lately, readers have been skimping on the reviews, and it's making me sad =( it lowers my self-esteem when I only get one review for three straight chapters… c'mon guys, I know more people than that are reading this story. It would really help the overall state of my story if people reviewed. Honestly, a simple comment would suffice. Thanks!**


	18. My Life Is Quickly Going Down The Tubes

**Chapter 18**

**Cyrus**

My head snapped up. I could _feel_ the power radiating from the body. _I have to get to that body!_ Releasing the blonde woman I held in my grasp, her body sucked dry, I stood. The blood dripped down my chin, despite my many years of vampire-hood. I _liked_ eating like this. It made me feel powerful, knowing that the blood coursing over my skin was not my own, but the blood of my victims.

Leaving the young woman lying in a crumpled pile, I left the alley and raced into the night, following the pulling sensation that would bring me closer to my quarry. I hadn't intended on moving so quickly, but the pulling had gotten stronger as I grew less and less thirsty.

As I ran through the night, I smirked to myself. Vampires feared me. They feared my powers. They feared the animal within me. I _loved_ their fear. I almost felt bad for the Volturi. They couldn't have me. I didn't want to be tied down to such a monarchy. I liked being my own person. I liked being able to roam freely, and with the Volturi as my masters, that would not be possible.

With each passing day, I grew closer and closer to that one body. It _dragged_ me throughout the day and night, not allowing a single hour to pass that I did not feel the intense pull at being closer to it. _When I find that body… I pity whoever is closest_.

Being able to raise the dead was a gift I had seen in no other, not even my sire. I had never heard of another vampire with my particular powers. Not only could I _raise_ the dead, but my second ability was more common. I could sense the powers that a mortal or an immortal have. I have heard of, and can name, at least one other vampire with that basis of power. A _vegetarian_ in Denali can sense the abilities a human would have as an immortal and the abilities another vampire has. He worked with the Volturi for a bit, but he found his mate, Carmen, and left with her, moving in with the Denali coven.

From what I could tell, this human would be a _very_ interesting specimen once it joined the legion of the undead. From the distance still between us, I could not tell if the human was dead or not. I just felt the pull. From the strength of the pull, I knew it was a special human, whoever it was.

On my fifth day of travel, I entered the town called Forks. _What an interesting name for a town. Washington certainly is an interesting place._ I had heard that the Cullens, another 'vegetarian' coven, lived here. How they could live in one place and drink the blood of _animals_ is beyond me. Why waste the human blood that is so often paraded right under their noses?

**Edward**

"Alice? Alice what do you see?" Jasper sounded frantic. I set Renesmee down and listened to the conversation below.

"Something's changed," Alice murmured. "He's moving quickly. He isn't planning on stopping until he reaches us. He seems… intent on something. Or someone?" She sounded unsure. I went quickly down the stairs and sat on her other side, Jasper already occupying the seat to her right.

"The stranger," I said, looking at Alice. "When will he reach us?"

"Five days," she whispered. I caught the fear in her voice and met Jasper's eyes. He could feel the fear in her and he was concerned, just as I was.

"We had better warn the pack," I said. Alice nodded and gave me the silver cell phone with Max's number in it. I punched in the number and waited semi-patiently for the phone to be answered.

_"Hello?"_ Max sounded as if she had just woken. I glanced at a clock and realized it was 4:37 a.m. Whoops.

"Max put Jacob on the line," I said quickly. Max grumbled something unintelligible.

_"What,"_ Jacob muttered darkly. He clearly did not like being woken up. I wondered vaguely how she had gotten to him so fast.

"That vampire we told you about? Our visitor? He's coming. We only have five days. Alice just saw him changing his plans. He hadn't been moving so quickly, but now he is. He'll reach us late that night." Jacob was silent. "Jacob?"

_"Yeah, I heard you,"_ he growled. _"I'll tell Sam in a few hours, when normal people are awake."_ I ignored that remark and pushed on.

"Fine, but be sure to let us know if something else happens. We'll do the same," I assured him before another snide comment came through the line. Jacob grumbled and snapped the phone shut.

"Will they be ready?" Jasper asked softly. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Jacob and Sam should be able to get things under control, but I'm worried about this newcomer. We don't know who he is, yet he knows us? Why is he coming here? What could he possibly want?"

"I don't know," Alice put in, her voice thick with worry and frustration. "He hasn't planned accordingly to his intentions. He began moving faster, that's all I know."

"It's alright Alice," Jasper said soothingly, putting an arm around her shoulders. He hugged her lovingly and planted a kiss on her white forehead. "You're doing all you can."

"But is it enough?" she wondered aloud. Neither of us had an answer for that.

**Max**

For some reason, the trees surrounding me didn't seem as calming and protecting as they usually did. I raised my head and looked around me, automatically checking my surroundings. It was a hard habit to lose.

"Max? You coming?" Jacob looked back at me. I nodded and resumed following him. My first day walking again, and the forest feels… _wrong_. I don't like it.

"Does something feel weird to you?" I asked, jogging to walk beside Jacob. He looked down at me.

"No, why?" His black eyes looked with deep concern into my brown ones.

"No reason really," I said, shrugging. "I just feel like the forest isn't as safe as it normally is."

"Want me to check it out?" I thought about it and nodded. If Jacob and the pack went searching, I would feel a lot better. "I'll be back." I nodded again and watched his retreating figure.

Jacob was gone no longer than twenty minutes before I heard something I had hoped to never hear again. It was the sound of metal landing on the forest floor. I scanned the trees and spotted them, about a hundred feet away. They knew I was here. How did they know? And how are these Flyboys alive? I thought Jeb said they'd sent the entire force to Denali.

"We see you little piglet," a Flyboy snarled. The group moved in, running closer to me. I knew I could walk and run, but how would my fighting be this early in my recovery? Looks like I'll have a chance to find out. Great.

"Shit, guns," I muttered under my breath. Trust a machine to need another machine to do its dirty work. Damn Flyboys and their stupid guns.

"My, my, haven't you grown," a sickly sweet voice said from behind me. I spun and my stomach dropped. A group of Erasers was clustered not ten yards behind me. I counted ten Erasers and ten Flyboys quickly, assessing my situation. I was still too close to La Push to scream for the pack. If someone else heard me, I could jeopardize not only the pack, but the Cullens and me as well.

Two Flyboys charged me, breaking me out of my thoughts and into the here and now. Leaping into the air, I planted a roundhouse kick on one, and a nice punch in the face to the other. A swift kick to the back of the neck for both, and the metal freaks went down. An Eraser came at me from behind, thinking to surprise me. Don't they know I can _hear_ them? Idiots…

I spun and knocked him backwards, crushing his face with a powerful kick that Emmett would have been proud of. It turned into absolute mayhem after that. I was throwing punches and kicks left, right, up, down, and everywhere in between. I was knocked around quite a bit myself, but I suppose that _is_ what I get for being so out of shape.

Eventually, there were only a few Erasers and a single Flyboy left. I had stolen one of their machine guns and was duking it out with the remaining fighters that way. It was like a real war: me behind a fallen tree, the Erasers and Flyboy hiding behind trees, jumping out only to shoot at me. I managed to get a few good shots off, and they counted. I was running out of ammo with two opponents left, both with guns. I had just felled the last bozo when a sound behind me made me spin. Acting on instinct, I shot off a few, hitting my target at least twice.

I dropped the gun and leapt to my feet. The giant russet wolf in front of me crumpled to the ground, the huge head falling to the forest floor. I rushed to Jacob's side and lifted his head. His eyes were closed, his breathing suddenly labored. His body began shaking, and I didn't understand why until he shifted back into a human, black sweatpants dangling from one leg. I tried my best to ignore the fact that he was naked while I quickly slid his pants on.

Hoisting Jacob onto my shoulders, I made my way as quickly as I could back to the Black residence. The entire way, Jacob's labored breathing reminded me of what I had done. I tried to stop the tears, but I didn't even have a free hand to wipe the streams of salt water coursing down my face.

"Max?" Billy came into the room quickly when I banged into the front room of his house. "Jacob! Max what happened!"

I set Jacob on the couch and ran out, running as fast as I could to Sam's, praying he was there. Luckily, he and the rest of the pack were huddled in his kitchen. They looked up, surprised to see me.

"Max?" He looked behind me, and seeing no Jacob, became instantly concerned. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Jacob," I managed to choke out. The pack leapt up and they all ran with me to Jacob's house. I stopped outside and let them go in first. I didn't want to see their reactions to what I had done.

I cringed when I heard several roars of fury and more than a few cries of agony at seeing their brother lying on the couch, bleeding from two bullet wounds. I crept into the room, staying beside the door. Sam turned to me, fury and pain in his eyes.

"What happened?" he roared. I cringed.

"I didn't mean to," I whispered, my eyes locked on Jacob. I couldn't bear to look at Sam. "He came out of nowhere, and I was scared."

"You _shot_ him?" Billy cried. I cringed again. "_You shot my son!_"

"I didn't mean to!" I cried, my voice breaking. "He confused me! I thought he was one of them!"

"One of who?" Sam growled, stepping towards me.

"An Eraser," I whimpered, shrinking away from him. He stopped, surprised.

"A _what_?"

"They're mutant wolf-men," I explained quickly. "They found me again… I didn't know… I thought it was an Eraser sneaking up on me!"

"Get out," Embry snarled, looking more menacing than I had ever seen him. I didn't hesitate. I fled, running as fast as I could away from the house full of Max-hating wolves.

I had no other option. I ran straight to the vampires. As I reached the steps, Edward and Bella met me outside. They looked concerned.

"Max! What's wrong?" Too many people have asked that in the last twenty minutes.

"I didn't mean to!" I blubbered, unable to control myself. "He… he snuck up on me! I didn't mean to shoot him!" They both went completely still.

"Who did you shoot Max?" Edward asked, trying to stay calm. He must have seen the pleading look on my face and guessed. "Jacob!" I nodded mutely, my lip quivering.

"_What?_" Bella screeched. "_Max what have you done!"_

"I thought he was an Eraser!" I moaned, unable to even think of stopping the tears now. I could tell that Edward was trying desperately to read my mind, seeing the fear and surprise I felt being cornered like that.

"Get Carlisle," Edward said, trying to calm Bella down. She was glaring furiously at me, her amber eyes piercing right through me. Nodding slowly, Bella ran into the house and came back out seconds later, the rest of the Cullens in her wake.

I caught a glimpse of the furious faces of Bella, Edward, and Renesmee, the uncaring in Rosalie and Emmett, and the confusion from the others. That was all I needed. I ran back to La Push, hoping something could be done. I felt the vampires following me, and I faintly wondered how Carlisle would help. He couldn't cross the line.

I burst through the front door and stopped. My hand flew to my mouth as I saw what I had done. Jacob was lying on the couch, two bleeding holes in his chest. The blood was coursing down his body and dripping onto the floor. No one seemed to care. Jacob's eyes were still closed, his chest moving up and down slowly with what could have been sleep, but wasn't. It was his breathing. He wasn't able to breathe correctly. I prayed, which I _never_ do, that I didn't hit anything important.

Every pair of eyes turned to glare murderously at me. Even Emily was looking at me with a snarl on her half-perfect lips. Embry and Quil took a step towards me, their faces clear. They were _not_ happy with me, and I had to pay.

"Embry," Sam snapped. "Quil. Get over here." The two boys glared at me for a few seconds longer before following orders and resuming their place at Jacob's side.

"What can I do to help?" Carlisle asked from the door. Not one of the people inside seemed surprised or angry to see him and the rest of the Cullens. Billy gave a short nod at Sam's questioning look. _That's right, Billy is an Elder! He can make a decision without the other Elders if the need is great enough._

After the Cullens had joined the pack in the Black living room, I sidled out the door, hoping to catch a few minutes alone. I couldn't break down in front of everyone. It just wasn't O.K.

I ran across the street and hid in the safety of the trees. I stayed as far from the dead Erasers as possible. Sitting in a tree and crying was what seemed best at this point. That is exactly what I did. I cried. A lot. For like an hour or two before I heard the sounds of someone on the ground below me.

Wiping my eyes on my arm, I looked down and flinched. The entire pack, plus Bella, Billy, and Emily, were on the ground beneath my tree. The same look of murder and pure hate was in their eyes. I floated slowly to the ground, keeping an eye out for anything unexpected. I kept my back almost right against the tree, trying to stay as far from them as I could.

"I—." That was all I managed before Sam cut me off.

"Shut up," he snarled. I clamped my mouth shut. "You are no longer welcome here." My heart squeezed in a very painful way. I looked to Billy, hoping he would say different, but his eyes were pained and hate filled as they looked back at me.

Turning, I clawed my way up the tree. I barely cleared a branch when I felt the air right below my foot move. I looked down and saw three giant wolves and an angry vampire jumping at my heels. The wolves were snapping furiously, trying to scare me more than anything else. They did a damn good job. I was hyperventilating as I climbed higher and higher, trying to get out of their reach.

I reached the top and leapt off, spreading my wings and soaring on the air. I could hear the howls below me and it sent shooting pain through my chest. I pushed myself, moving as fast as I could away from Forks, away from Washington entirely.


	19. AHAHA It's Burned Down, YES!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters yada yada yada, JP and SM do.**

**Chapter 19**

**Max**

Without stopping even for food, I landed in Death Valley hours later. I hadn't been back here in years and I had hoped to never see this place again. That seemed to happen a lot lately. My past was coming back to haunt me and tear me to pieces.

I had tracked Jeb here. Actually, he had told me that he'd taken over the School a few months ago. I needed to talk to him. He was the only living person I could talk to, now that I'd shot my only living best-friend.

_Way to screw up your own life once again,_ my brain scolded me angrily. I flinched and walked unsteadily towards the gates that loomed over me. Miraculously, they opened when I shoved them. Walking forward, I couldn't help but be angry with myself for not stopping for food and a little rest. I was completely worn out.

"Max!" Jeb at least sounded happy to see me. He emerged from the main building, his white lab coat billowing around him. I cringed mentally before remembering that he ran this shindig now.

"What brings you out here?" He sounded genuinely surprised to see me. I'm pretty sure that surprise and happiness set me off.

I slumped to the ground, my hands covering my face. Jeb bent over me, hesitant and unsure of how to deal with a bawling eighteen-year-old bird-kid. He finally decided that rubbing circles on my back was best. I leaned into him and cried. Jeb put his arms lightly around me and just sat there, holding me as I cried.

When my sobs finally subsided, Jeb stood, pulling me to my feet. He led me into the School and I let him. Never though I'd willingly go into that place, now did ya? Well neither did I so we're even.

"What happened Max?" he asked softly. Jeb pulled up two chairs and pushed me lightly down into one. He sat in the other directly across from me.

I told Jeb what had happened. His brows furrowed when I told him about living at Jacob's place for a few days. I forgot that he didn't know about the wolves and vampires. The back of my brain vaguely noticed that he didn't show any emotions at all when I told him about the sudden and unexpected appearance of the Erasers and Flyboys.

"Come, I'll make you some hot chocolate," Jeb said soothingly. I just rose and followed him through the hated halls and into a small kitchen.

"Can I stay here?" I asked tentatively. Jeb continued stirring the two drinks.

"I wasn't planning on letting you leave," he said without looking up at me. I forced a smile, but dropped it quickly.

Jeb handed me my hot cocoa and led me to a small room. It held a bare cot, a table and two chairs, a mirror, and a tiny, dirty bathroom. He shrugged apologetically and left me alone in my new room.

Sitting on the edge of the cot, I sipped my hot chocolate and thought about my completely screwed up life. Let's go down the list, shall we?

My parents allowed some psychotic scientists to do tests on me, giving me wings.

As I grew older, the tests got more painful.

Living on our own, thinking Jeb was dead.

Angel was kidnapped by Ari.

Ari said _they_ were the good guys.

I was shot.

I have a _Voice_ in my _head_.

I had a chip in my arm.

Ari was my brother.

I killed my brother.

I was up to 47. I kissed a loser in Virginia, when Jeb came back. He leaned against the door and watched me, an odd look on his face.

"Are you done with your hot cocoa?" he asked suddenly. I nodded and put the empty mug on the floor beside my feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel… weird," I said, surprising myself. I hadn't noticed before the cloudy feeling that spread throughout my entire body. It made my limbs tingly and my head was starting to get a little fuzzy.

"I'm not sorry you know," Jeb said, walking towards me. I saw a small group of Erasers behind him. They came into the room, grinning maliciously at me.

I still had enough sense to get up and fight my way out. So that's what I did. From what I can tell, it didn't work. At all. I am currently in a too-small cage with a battered and bruised body.

"I told them not to hurt you too bad, but you know Erasers, they can get out of hand sometimes," Jeb said from outside the cage. His voice sounded a little slurry to me, but then again, that was probably because of me.

"Jeb, what's going on?" I managed to blurt. Jeb chuckled.

"I thought you were smarter than this," he commented dryly. "You seemed like you knew everything. You made everyone believe you knew it all, you had everything under control. But you don't, do you?

"You see, when I learned that Valencia was pregnant with you, I immediately took measures into my own hands and did those tests on you. You were born, and one after the other, I acquired the rest of the flock."

"Did you kill them?" I whispered, my head clearing a little from the shock.

"Yes, sadly, I had no other alternative. They were getting in my way." I stared at him, unable to grasp what he was saying. "You were supposed to die as well, but Zane is a fool. He thought he could take you down by himself. I warned him you were good, but he didn't listen. He thought he was superior to a teenage girl, forgetting that he was barely older than Angel was."

"Do you understand now?" Jeb asked, meeting my eyes. He slipped a hand through the bars of my cage. I pushed myself against the bars behind me, making him laugh. "I see that you do. I am very surprised that it took so long for you to figure it out. I fooled the great Maximum Ride her entire life. I count that as one of my greatest accomplishments in life, don't you think?"

My mind slowly processed what Jeb was saying. _He was never the good guy. He's tricked me and the flock since before we were born. He was never there to help us, just to further his deception._

"Are you even my father?" I asked, my words slurring together from whatever he had put in the hot chocolate. Jeb sighed.

"Yes, that is one of the only truths I have ever told you. Surprising, isn't it? She doesn't know my part in this company either, so don't blame Valencia." He didn't sound sorry that he'd lied to me at all. I imagine he wasn't.

"It looks like you'll be able to catch up on some rest now Max," he said calmly.

He was right. Whatever had been in that drink was taking hold of me and it wasn't backing down. A surge of drowsiness washed over me, along with the feeling of limpness and the inability to move. I tried to raise my head, but I couldn't. My body slumped and I lay on my side in the dog crate. The last thing I saw was Jeb looking calmly at me through the metal bars of my cage.

**Jacob**

I forced my eyes open, my head swimming from the pain I felt in my chest. Looking down, I saw that my entire upper body was wrapped in thick white gauze. I touched it lightly, unsure of why it was there. The material felt hot under my fingers, even to me. It all came flooding back to me as my brain woke up. _Max was in trouble. I ran to help Max. She had a gun. Max shot me._

"Jake?" I looked to my right and saw Quil, Embry, Sam, Bella, and my dad hovering beside me. "How are you feeling?" Bella asked softly.

"I'm fine," I lied quickly. I didn't like the way they were all looking at me, like something was wrong. "Where's Max?" I looked around, but I didn't see her.

They all frowned in unison. _That was weird._ Billy sighed and wheeled himself over, stopping beside my head. They were silent for a few minutes and it was killing me. _Where's Max? Why isn't she here? I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her or anything._

"Max isn't here," Billy said firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that. Can someone go get her?" They all looked grim, and for some reason, angry.

"Max left," my dad said gruffly. He didn't sound too happy.

"Why?" I choked out. My chest was hurting, and it had nothing to do with being shot. "Why would she leave?"

"Jake, she _shot_ you," Bella said slowly. I nodded. _So?_ They didn't seem to like how blasé I was about Max shooting me. Bella's lip curled and she walked out. Embry and Quil followed her, Sam not far behind.

"Hey Jacob," Edward said, coming into the room. My dad left, joining everyone else outside. "How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked and read my mind. There was no point lying to him.

"Where's Max?" I hoped _he_ would answer me.

Edward frowned and looked down at his pale hands. "She isn't here. She left Forks," he said quickly. I shut my mouth.

"Why would she leave Forks?" I asked quietly after a few seconds. Edward glanced out the door, his eyes blazing. He didn't look happy with the people standing outside.

"She wasn't welcome anymore," he muttered darkly. My brows rose, surprised.

"What does _that_ mean? Of course she's welcome here, why wouldn't she be?" I was stunned.

"She did shoot you," he pointed out. "Everyone was furious with her. Even _Bella_ was with the group that chased her off."

"What? What do you mean 'chased her off'?" I couldn't seem to comprehend what he was telling me.

"The pack, Emily, Billy, and Bella followed her into the woods. Sam told her she was no longer welcome here, and they scared her out of Forks."

"Why the hell would they do that?" I snapped, my hands shaking. What gave them the right to make her leave?

"I don't know," he snapped back. "Ask them!" He stormed out, returning with everyone.

"Sam, what did you do?" I growled, sitting up. Ignoring the pain that gave me, I glared into my pack-brothers eyes.

"Max shot you. You could have _died_," Sam said calmly. "We were angry. We still are. She isn't allowed back here."

"That's not for you to decide," I said.

"It was my decision," my dad said, surprising me. I looked at him, stunned.

"Why? You all know I love her." I don't think that fact had registered in any of their minds. It did now, and they looked a little sheepish, but mostly pissed off. "I have to go get her."

I tried to lift myself up, but the pain in my chest was too much. I hissed and sat back down. Swamped with pain, I closed my eyes and lay back. I waited until I could think clearly, before I opened my eyes again and looked at them.

"You can't leave like this," Bella pointed out softly. I glared at her, not yet ready to forgive them. "Jake, just wait a few days. When you're healed, you can go after Max." I knew she was right, but I didn't like it, not one bit.

For the next few days, I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling for hours. Sam and Quil had moved the TV into my room, so I was at least able to entertain myself with pointless comedy. When I was finally able to walk around without any pain, two days later, I tugged on a pair of sweatpants, determined.

Sticking my head out the door to my room, I saw that Billy was either not here, or in his own room. I crept quietly to the front door, making no sounds at all, as I snuck out of the house. I looked back only once and I thought I saw my dad sitting by the kitchen window, looking out at me, but I'm not positive.

As soon as I reached the forest, I tied my pants to my leg and shifted. I shook my limbs and rolled my shoulders, easing my muscles into the wolf form. As I ran, I realized I had no idea where I was going.

_Where would she go? If Max had to leave, where would she go?_ I recalled that Max was a tad suicidal, and decided quickly that she had gone to that place in California, the one where she'd been a prisoner for years. The School or something like that. I don't know why, but I had a hunch she'd be there.

I didn't know where the school was, but when I crossed into California, pushing myself faster, I felt the same tugging sensation that I'd felt on the beach. _It's leading me to Max!_ That could come in handy.

I followed my senses, going with the flow and letting my heart? lead me to Max. I ran across the state, staying in forests as much as possible. At night, I was able to run out in the open across small deserts. When I felt weary enough, I would stop and rest for a little while, drinking water from whatever stream I could find, and eating whatever animal was closest. Sometimes that ended up being coyotes, but it wasn't too bad. It was fun, actually, to test myself this way, in a new environment. If I wasn't racing to save the love of my life, I would be enjoying myself.

After a few more hours of intense running, I found it: the School. The place Max and the flock hated more than any other place in the world. It was understandable as I looked at it. The place was downright creepy. I stopped just outside the large iron gate, unsure of how to proceed. Max had told me very little about her past, but Emily had told me practically everything about the School that Max herself had told Emily.

"_**It's now or never**_," I muttered in my head. Sighing, I jumped, gaining footholds where there should have been none, giving me the ability to leap over the wall. I landed in the dirt and looked around quickly. Hearing people in the distance, I shifted and pulled my pants on. It was better to be caught as a weird human than a giant wolf.

Turns out I was right. No sooner had I walked right up to a door that I felt a searing pain surge throughout my entire body. I fell to the ground instantly, my head swimming. Before I blacked out, I saw tall, good-looking people in black suits standing over me, some sort of weapon in their hands.

**Max**

"Ugh," I groaned, finally able to open my eyes. They fluttered open slowly, resisting, wanting more than anything to close and go back into the darkness. I would have let them if I hadn't smelled something completely unusual. For this place, anyways.

"I thought you'd never wake up," a husky voice said from somewhere to my left. I couldn't sit up, but I did manage to lift my head.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I croaked. Jacob smiled wryly.

"Rescuing you."

"How's that working out for you?" I muttered, laying my head back on the metal cage floor.

"Not so hot. I meant the rescue mission, by the way. _I_ am still amazingly hot, temperature aside," he said, sounding proud of himself. I snorted and the action made me cough. My throat was incredibly dry.

"Here's some water," Jeb said politely. I didn't even lift my head to look at him. He stood beside my cage and stared at me, ignoring Jacob's growling. When I didn't acknowledge his presence, Jeb threw the water angrily into my cage and stormed out, muttering angrily under his breath.

"Drink the water Max," Jacob said. I shook my head. "Max, it's in an unopened water bottle. He couldn't have done anything to it."

"So _you_ say," I muttered. I sighed and lifted my head, searching for the water bottle. I found it in the far corner, out of my reach.

It was a struggle, but I strained my body and got the bottle in my grasp. Jacob growled, and turning to look, I saw him glaring at someone standing in the doorway. My entire body hurt and other parts ached a little, but I managed to turn myself so that I could see the door to the lab and Jacob with a slight turn of my head.

"Well, look who it is," an Eraser said, grinning evilly. "Maximum Ride, I thought you would never grace our presence again. I certainly never would have thought you'd come all on your own, but I guess you have a few more tricks up your sleeve, don't you?" The Erasers laughed at my weakness, causing me to shrink back against the back bars of my cage. Jacob continued to growl menacingly.

The Eraser looked at him mockingly. "What're _you_ gonna do, _fight me_?" he asked, chuckling at the seeming stupidity of that thought.

"Sure," Jacob snapped. "Bring it on dog-boy." I suppose he was conveniently forgetting that he was a dog as well. Whatever insult suits you best I guess.

"Maybe we should let the little darling watch," he said, sneering at me. I cringed when he opened my cage, trying to get as far from his large paws as possible in so small a space.

"Oh honey, you can't escape us," he said with a laugh. "Haven't we proved that numerous times? We _always_ get you."

"Screw you," I rasped, my throat still dry. The Eraser laughed, his buddies joining him. He grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the cage, letting me fall three feet onto the hard floor.

"Have any last words to say to your girlfriend?" the Eraser asked Jacob, kicking me once in the ribs for good measure. Jacob roared and rattled the bars of his cage. "She won't be allowed to live, not this time. The boss has specific orders to kill you babe." He lifted my head up, gripping my hair between his clawed fingers. "Pity. You are pretty damn hot, for a mutant freak."

"Look who's talking," I muttered. He growled and kicked me again. "If I wasn't drugged, I would kick your ass right here. You and your little friends."

"Probably," the Eraser agreed. "But then it's a good thing you aren't at your best, otherwise we would be in deep trouble, wouldn't we?"

"Maybe you should let me out, then we'll see how much trouble you're in," Jacob snarled. The Eraser glared at him.

"I'm sick of your snide comments," he snapped. "I'll kill you, just for that."

"I would _love_ to see you try," Jacob hissed. An Eraser unlocked the cage. He didn't move out of the way fast enough, because Jacob shot out of the cage like a bullet, slamming into the Eraser with just as much force as a small car.

Jacob fought his way through seven Erasers, punching, kicking, and snapping necks until the only Eraser left was the one still clutching my hair. He put his claws on my throat and squeezed, drawing blood.

"Take a single step closer, and I'll kill her right here," the Eraser snarled. Jacob stood hunched over, preparing to pounce. I was glad the Eraser had no idea how fast Jacob was. If he had, I would probably be dead.

Jacob leapt, taking the Eraser out with a single swipe of his suddenly massive head. Jacob howled and grabbed the Eraser, tearing his hands away from me. The Eraser cried out, but the scream was cut off when Jacob crunched his chest between his teeth.

Jacob dropped the dead body and walked slowly towards me, tentatively putting his huge head in front of my own. He whimpered.

My mind was blank. I could not believe that I was going through this _again_. How many times do I really have to break out of this godforsaken place? Jacob ran his rough tongue over the left side of my face, snapping me back into the here and now.

"I'm fine," I said. He lay down, his shoulders at just the right level for me to reach out and push myself up. He rose slowly as I did, helping me up.

"Really, I'm fine," I insisted when a giant black eye stared at my face. Jacob cocked his head as if to say 'you've got to be joking.' I was determined to show him that I was capable of walking on my own two feet. Disentangling my hands from his long furry coat, I took a wobbly step forward, almost pitching over face first.

Jacob ducked his head and caught me yet again. Using his massive head against my stomach, Jacob pushed me up until I was able to clutch his fur again.

"Shut up," I muttered when he huffed. Jacob rolled an eye at me and started walking. I followed. I started to turn towards the door that would get us out of this hellhole, but Jacob led me farther down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I rasped. "The exit is back there!" He shook his massive head and led me down a few more halls. When we entered a large room, I understood.

Jeb, flanked by what I assumed was the remaining Eraser force, was glaring murderously at me. He lifted his gun and put his finger on the trigger, the barrel aiming right at me. Jacob shoved me behind him and sprang into action. I tried to keep up, but he was moving almost too fast for my eyes to see.

"Jacob! Watch out!" I cried, seeing an Eraser with a gun pointed at my friend. Jacob spun and snapped up the gun and the arms holding it in his large jaws. He spat them out and continued mauling the people in the room.

Either I drifted off to sleep, or I lost consciousness for a few minutes, because I opened my eyes at a nudge from Jacob. I looked around the room and saw blood everywhere. There were a lot of dismembered bodies, and a few whole ones, lying around the room.

I looked up and swept my eyes over Jacob quickly. He didn't look hurt at all. At least, I couldn't see any visible wounds, but then again, his fur is pretty long.

Jacob leaned over and butted his head against mine lightly. I slung my arm around his huge neck and let him lift me to my feet. He ducked his head and let me lean on him as we made our way out of the building. I didn't realize until the breeze hit me that Jacob had just killed a large group of Erasers and Jeb. _Jeb is gone. He's dead._ My arm slipped and I fell to the ground, dry heaving on my side. I was glad I hadn't had anything to eat lately. Puking sideways would have been absolutely disgusting.

Jacob nudged me with his nose, flipping me onto my back. I groaned and closed my eyes. I was determined to sleep. I don't care if I'm thirty feet from the School, I'm tired. I said as much and Jacob huffed. He ran off suddenly, heading back into the School.

To my intense surprise and pleasure, the main building had smoke coming out of the windows in thick black billows about ten minutes later. The same happened with the rest of the buildings. When Jacob didn't emerge, I got scared and worried for my friend. What if he was hurt? What if the smoke was choking him and he couldn't get out?

My breathing resumed when I saw Jacob running towards me. He grinned wildly and scooped me up into his now-human arms. I didn't resist. His arms were certainly more comfortable than the ground was. I noticed that he had stolen someone's pants before he set the place on fire. He ran with me in his arms, putting as much distance between us and the buildings as he could.

"You're gonna pass out," Jacob said, frowning. I looked up at him and tried to smile. I don't think it worked. He stopped and crawled with me still in his arms a few feet back into a shallow cave. He laid me on my back and hovered over me, searching my face for intense pain most likely.

"I'm fine," I murmured. "Are _you_ alright?" I put my hand lightly on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a second before answering me.

"You _shot_ me." I pulled my hand away. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I didn't know it was you," I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow at me. I glared up at him. "Do you really think I would _purposely shoot you_? Are you _stupid_?"

He smiled. "I was hoping for that reaction exactly. It proves to me that you're sane."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I muttered, looking away. Jacob lay on his back beside me, his shoulder pressed against mine. We looked sideways at each other.

"What, you're telling me that you aren't sane?" he asked, raising a brow at me. I nodded.

"It's a possibility." He frowned.

"No it isn't."

"And why not? How the hell do _you_ know the sanity of my mind?" I snapped. His lip curled up, baring his teeth in a threatening scowl.

"Because do you really think I'd Imprint with a mentally unstable person?" I froze, the scowl wiping off my face quickly. I stared incredulously at him.

"What?" I whispered. He blushed and looked away. I reached across my body and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "You Imprinted with me?"

Jacob nodded. "So… this entire time… you've been flirting with me, just _waiting_ for a chance to make a move on me!" I was slightly outraged. Jacob's eyes went wide and he moved out of my grip, hovering over me again.

"No!" He looked horrified that I would think he was slowly taking advantage of me. "I wasn't trying _anything_. If anything, I was trying to earn your trust, but that had nothing to do with the Imprint." I raised a brow and he smirked. "Ok, so the Imprint made it more important for me to be your friend. But I _want_ to be your friend Max."

"I can't handle this," I mumbled, putting my hands over my face.

"Max." Jacob sounded like he was just inches away. I pulled my hands away and saw that he was indeed inches from my face. "Take a deep breath." I glared at him but did as he said. I breathed in slowly, and out just as slow. It worked. For once, deep breathing actually cleared my head and helped me think straight.

"What was that supposed to help?" I muttered. Jacob grinned.

"It was to help you relax. Max, you are _way_ too stressed out right now."

"I wonder why!" I cried. "I just found out that the only thing left in my life that made sense to me was all a lie. My father just tried to kill me!"

"That was your _dad_?" I nodded. "What the hell!"

"I was a science project, remember?" I whispered, my voice cracking. "I wasn't even supposed to _live_ this long."

"Well, I'm glad you did," he said. I frowned at him.

"Please don't," I begged softly. He looked confused. "I just found out it was under _his_ orders that they killed Fang. I need to… I can't… I need space, ok?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, flipping over and lying beside me again. "I should make you tell me what happened, but I know you'll tell me when you're ready." I leaned my head against him.

"Thanks," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Sure, sure," he murmured, leaning his head over mine.

Some time in the night, I must have gotten cold, because when I opened my eyes, I was on my right side, my face pressed into the hollow at Jacob's throat. He had his arms around me, holding me against his warm body, his back to the cave opening. I didn't even think about it. I just burrowed myself closer and went back to sleep.

I was woken some hours later by Jacob. He lifted me into his arms and crawled back out into the desert. I was still half-asleep when he set me on the ground and loped back into the cave. Moments later, he emerged as the giant russet wolf. The stolen pants were tied around his hind leg as usual. I sat up and put my arm around Jacob's bent head, letting him help me up.

"I'm fine," I said when Jacob nudged me. He rolled his black eyes and lay on the ground in front of me. "I can fly myself home just fine, thank you." My voice came out snippier than I'd intended, but hey, I feel like absolute crap. I'm allowed to be grumpy.

Jacob just huffed and rose to his feet, towering beside me. We began our journey home by walking away from the huge plumes of smoke in the distance. It made me smile to think of that place up in flames. Such a beautiful sight, too bad I was practically unconscious.

Twenty minutes in, I was clutching my ribs and trying not to alert Jacob to my pain. It didn't work too well because he stopped and turned to look at me, his eyes telling me he was worried. Jacob lay on the ground in front of me again and this time I relented. I had some difficulty climbing onto his back, but once on, I wound my hands into the fur at the back of his neck and held on tight.

It was surprisingly comfortable, the fur acting as a padding between me and the bunching muscles below me. As Jacob ran across the flat land, I slid down his back and rested my head against his neck, my hands still holding his fur and my knees clamped down on his sides as best I could.

"You're like a giant puppy," I muttered sleepily. Jacob emitted that weird noise that was the wolves' chuckle and ran faster, eager to get back home. I was too. And then I wasn't, if only because I would have a _lot_ of explaining to do.


	20. Back in Forks Once Again

**Chapter 20**

**Jacob**

I think Max fell asleep on my back at some point, because even through the wind rushing by me, I could hear her breathe deep and even. I surged forward, moving as fast as I could. I wanted to get home, if only to get Carlisle to look at her. I didn't like the discoloring of her skin around her face and her ribs. I know it's a little sketchy, but while she slept, I took a quick peek at her ribs. Those kicks looked like they hurt and I was concerned.

When night fell again, we took shelter in the crevices between cliff sides. It was surprisingly warm in there, but I guess the heat from the sun had warmed the rocks enough for them to hold onto that warmth for at least a few more hours. As soon as Max slid from my back, she slumped to the ground and fell right asleep. I decided to stay a wolf and curled myself around her, making a furry cocoon.

"Can we get some food? I'm starving," Max admitted the next morning. I nodded and lay down, letting her scramble onto my back again. When I felt her hands gripping my fur tightly, I ran for the nearest town. I reached it quickly and shifted behind a cluster of cacti a few miles away.

"What would you like?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She looked at our hands and slowly pulled hers from mine. I contented myself with just knowing she was beside me as we walked the two miles to the town. Turns out, when we found a diner, we found that we had made it to Sacramento.

"How did we get here so fast?" she whispered as we waited for our food. I shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. I didn't think I could cover so much ground like that." I had surprised even myself with our progress so far. We didn't get a chance to talk anymore because the waitresses arrived with out multiple orders of food.

"How are we paying for this?" I asked between mouthfuls. Max took a card out of her pocket and tossed it on the table in front of me. "Where did you get a credit card?" She shrugged and continued eating. "You don't know? Is it usable?" She nodded, her mouth full of eggs.

"Stop worrying and just eat," she suggested wisely. I smirked and shoved a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Good thing we snagged a booth at the back, huh?" I joked, watching our food disappear. Max snorted, almost choked, and continued eating.

"Did you enjoy your—meal?" the waitress asked as we ate. Max swallowed and told her politely that everything was delicious. "Are you sure you can pay for all this?"

"My parents own a large company," Max said, smiling, and handed the woman the credit card. "We have it covered, thanks for your concern." The woman took a last look at Max's bruised face before turning to stare at me.

"Sir, do you—do you have a _shirt_? We don't usually allow customers without shoes or shirts," she stuttered, her eyes flicking between my body and my face.

"Sorry, I left my house in a rush and didn't have time to change," I said apologetically. In my peripheral vision, I saw Max scowling at the waitress. I smirked inside and smiled brightly at the woman. She blinked and nodded.

"That—that's fine, just try to remember next time," she said. She walked away, almost tripping on her way back to the kitchen.

"You're an ass," Max commented quietly before chugging half her glass of orange juice. I smirked at her and sipped my water more slowly, my eyes on her.

"But you love it," I pointed out when she didn't say anything else. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"In your dreams wolf-boy," she muttered, pushing her plate away. I noticed with surprise that she had finished her food already. "What are you, stunned that someone besides Paul can out-eat you?" She looked smug.

"Hey, you got less than me," I retorted weakly, knowing that we had gotten the exact same thing. She smirked and leaned back, relaxing momentarily against her seat. I sighed and let it go.

When we left the diner, Max was smiling. "What're _you_ so happy about?" I asked, still a little grumpy from being beat like that.

Without warning, she spun in a circle, her arms held out at her sides. She laughed and grinned at me, her eyes sparkling with a sudden happiness that left me stunned. She stopped spinning and looked at me.

"I'm finally free," she said breathlessly. I cocked my head, not getting what she was saying. "Those guys back there? At the School? Those are the last ones in _America_." She laughed joyfully. "I don't have to worry about them anymore!"

I grinned, understanding her joy and slung my arm around her shoulders. She let me, slipping her right arm around my waist. We walked through town like that, carefree, and relaxed. It felt good, and I knew she felt the same.

As the sun started it's descent, I sighed and led us away from the city. As we left Sacramento behind, Max's good mood vanished. By the time I had shifted, she was frowning, no doubt contemplating her return to Forks. _I_ was worried about how the others would receive her. I wasn't sure if that's all _she_ was concerned about.

By noon the next day, we'd reached Portland. I had run all night, wanting to get as close to home as quickly as possible. In the high of seeing Max safe, I'd forgotten about the visiting vampire. Sam would need me home when he arrived. I didn't want to get there with a weak Max and find him already there.

"I'm flying this time," she said stubbornly as I came back from shifting. I frowned at her.

"Are you sure you feel well enough that you won't fall from the sky?" She scowled at me.

"_Yes_," she snapped. I mussed her hair and we went into Portland. For a few hours, we just walked around, seeing what there was to see. It wasn't too much, but it relaxed Max enough that she didn't fight me the next time I asked if she was sure she could handle flying.

When I joined her in wolf form, I could tell that all my worrying had gotten to her. She was staring, uncertain, at the sky. I nudged her shoulder with my head and produced a toothy grin. Max smiled and absently ran her fingers through the fur on top of my head. I licked her arm playfully and she jumped, screwing her face up.

"You're gross," she complained. I laughed, a husky sound coming from the wolf snout. Snapping her wings out, Max ran a few yards and leapt into the air. She rose on the currents until she was about twenty feet above me. "Ready?" I nodded and we set off.

Max kept pace with me for three hours. When we had pushed three-and-a-half hours, she fell a bit behind. Whenever I glanced up, I saw the scowl set firmly on her face. She was _not_ happy that her strength had yet to return. I watched her carefully, waiting for a sign that would tell me she was falling. Luckily, it never came.

"This sucks," Max complained, landing beside me. I had seen her slowing and I'd stopped, waiting for her to finish her descent.

I nodded my head at her and lay down. She frowned but climbed onto my back, gripping the fur at the base of my neck. I rose and we continued our journey home. I ran as swiftly as I could without Max sliding off. I _really_ wanted to get home.

When the scenery changed, becoming more green and practically no brown, I knew we were close. Jerking to a sudden stop, and almost flipping Max over my head in the process, I stuck my nose to the ground.

"What the hell?" she snapped, batting my left ear lightly. I huffed at her to be quiet. She must have understood because she fumed in silence.

I could smell vampires, but it didn't feel like the Cullens. I couldn't quite place the scent, but I knew I had smelled it before. I followed the trail all the way back into Forks. Max must have noticed where we were because she hunched closer to me, hiding in my fur.

I reached the Cullen's porch and stopped, letting Max slide off my back. She looked extremely nervous as she stared at the door. Surprisingly, none of the bloodsuckers had come out to meet us yet. Usually they were at the door, just waiting to tell me to get lost.

I turned and started for the trees to shift when I noticed Max was walking beside me, constantly looking over her shoulder at the white house. I cocked my head at her. She _did_ know that I wasn't leaving, I was just shifting, didn't she?

"Don't leave me alone," she pleaded quietly. My heart dropped slightly as I heard the fear in her voice. I grew angry suddenly; she was afraid of our _friends_. That just wasn't cool.

I nodded at her and she put her hand on my side and walked with me until I was no longer visible from the house full of vampires. When I stopped, Max spun around and waited. I shifted quickly, pulling my pants on in a rush. Max's back was rigid as she looked in the general direction of the house.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my hand on the small of her back as I stood at her side. "I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

Max leaned against me and sighed. "I know you won't," she said just as softly. She took my hand and twined her fingers with mine. I gave her hand a quick squeeze and smiled at her. She smiled weakly back and we made our way back to the front porch. This time, the vampires were waiting.

Max cringed noticeably when she saw Bella standing front and center, a small frown on her face. She held Nessie in her arms, Edward at her side, one of his pale hands on her waist. She was flanked by the big one, Emmett, who had his arm around vampire Barbie. Jasper and Alice were beside those two, Alice leaning against Jasper, relaxed. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle stayed at the back, away from confrontation.

"Max," Bella acknowledged, her voice slightly acidic. I raised a brow at her, part in warning and part in confusion. Bella was _never_ angry. Surely she couldn't still be mad at Max. It was an accident, obviously.

Max raised her hand in a slight wave, the one not clutching mine for dear life. Good thing it was _my_ hand she was holding; she would have crushed a human's hand with the grip she had. Edward flicked his eyes to his wife, concerned about her tone.

"Why don't you two come in," Carlisle suggested after a few more seconds of awkward silence. "I should take a look at those bruises Max." Max held my hand, only slightly looser, as we stepped up the porch steps and walked cautiously into the Cullen's home.

"So where was she?" Edward muttered from beside me. I glanced at Max. She was sitting on the dining room table, her t-shirt lifted so Carlisle could take a look at her ribs. They already looked better than when I'd checked them.

"California," I murmured back. He raised his brows, confused. "The School." His face twisted in recognition at the name. I knew she'd told Edward, Bella, and Alice last year all about that place.

"Why would she go there?" he whispered almost silently. I shrugged, a tiny movement that even Max wouldn't catch. But Edward did.

"She didn't have anywhere else to go. The guy there was her _father_, and he drugged her and locker her in a cage." Edward's amber eyes went cold at this. He was just as upset as I was. I felt like _he_ knew more about Max than I did.

"Why?" I guess Max had heard our entire conversation, because she turned her head towards us, tears starting to form.

"Because he was _evil_," she said quietly.

"No one is truly evil," Esme commented from the couch. Max frowned and shook her head. Carlisle reached a hand up and stopped the movement, his eyes focused on her many bruises and cuts.

"Esme, he was my _dad_. He _lied_ to me and the flock our entire lives, pretending to care for us, pretending to _like_ us. He said that the whole thing was a way to study us. That it wasn't real. We were just experiments. _He's_ the one that gave the order to ki—." She stopped suddenly, her eyes locked on something behind me. I turned and saw that another vampire had joined us.

"Hello Tanya," Carlisle said politely, standing. Max pulled her shirt down, her eyes not leaving the strawberry-blonde's face.

"Hello," Tanya replied. She looked around the room, her eyes only stopping quickly on each vampire's face. She looked at me and nodded, acknowledging my presence. I vaguely remembered seeing her at Bella's wedding and then again when we met the Volturi.

Tanya looked longest at Max, her eyes softening considerably. I wondered what that was about when I remembered what Max had said back in California. _He killed Fang_. That _would_ explain why Goth-boy hasn't been around lately. I saw Edward's lip twitch down at my thought.

"How are you Max," she asked, her voice soft. Max just shrugged, suddenly looking five years older and like she hadn't slept in days.

"As best as I can be I guess," was the soft reply. I glanced at her and really _saw_ the pain that she had been feeling for months now. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Can I talk to Bella?" Max whispered, her eyes on the floor. "Alone?" Edward stiffened as if he hadn't known she would ask that.

"I can't read her mind," he whispered. Max pretended like she couldn't hear him. Either that, or he really _had_ said it softly enough. I wonder why he can't hear her… "I'll tell you later." I nodded and watched Bella rise fluidly from the couch.

"We can go outside," Bella suggested. She didn't seem _too_ angry right now, but I didn't relish the thought of leaving Max alone with her. _Wait a second, this is _Bella_ we're talking about here! She wouldn't hurt Max! Would she…?_ Edward shrugged slightly.

I watched Max slide onto the floor, her feet barely making a sound as she landed. She walked outside, following Bella. Her gait was only slightly less graceful than Bella's, but clearly more hostile and used to action. Not surprising, from what I've seen and heard so far.

When the two disappeared into the night, I turned and looked at the vampires before me. They were all watching me, some hostile, some curious, some completely vacant of emotion. I turned and loped out, springing over the water easily. I was careful to stay away from the path Max and Bella had gone down. Max wouldn't forgive me if I eavesdropped.

**Max**

"So what's on your mind?" Bella asked once we were far enough from the house. I sighed and climbed a tree, sitting comfortably on the lowest branch. Bella followed suit and sat gracefully on the branch beside me. I felt better once off the ground.

"I want to… you know it was an accident, don't you?" I watched her face. She showed no signs of anger, but then again, she wasn't being openly friendly either.

"Was it?" she murmured. I blinked, surprised. I thought she would have understood…

"Of course it was! Why would I shoot Jacob?" I didn't see how it could _not_ be an accident.

"Because you don't like what he is? Oh, I don't know!" she said, throwing her hands in the air, a completely human action. It was strange seeing her as a vampire still, but I noticed that she still did things like that sometimes.

"I guess I've gotten used to the pack," I admitted. "There might always be a part of me that despises them, but that's understandable, isn't it? I don't have any reason to hate them now. Not when Jacob and Billy have let me crash at their place for days; and the others act like I'm _one_ of them."

"You say that like it's something new," she said quietly. I looked at her.

"It is, sort of. I guess I just haven't been used to being _part_ of something, not for a while. Not since they… died." I swallowed and took a deep breath. _Jacob was right, they really do work._ "I haven't felt like I belonged anywhere in months."

Bella's face softened and she relaxed her previously stiff posture. Smiling sadly, she whispered, "Max, you were always welcome at our place."

"I know that," I mumbled. I looked at my hands, examining the different colors on my palms. "I just… it wasn't like I _belonged_, you know? I felt more like a guest this time. But in La Push? It felt like a _home_. I _miss_ having a home."

"I think I understand now." Bella put her arm around me and hugged me close, careful not to squeeze too tight. She was getting good at controlling her strength. "We reminded you of what happened, didn't we?" I nodded and she continued. "I'm sorry that we can't change that. But I _am_ glad that you found a place with the pack." She smiled wryly. "You're like me. When Edward left, I went out and became best friends with the next monster I could find."

I grinned and the mood lightened from depressing to goofy and understanding. "So you're not mad anymore?" I asked softly. I was hoping she would say 'no.' I breathed a sigh of relief when Bella shook her head, her brown hair moving around her face in soft waves.

"I never should have been mad at you. I'm sorry. I guess I was just so upset that Jake was hurt that I never thought to see your side of it. I didn't look at _how_ it happened, just at _what_ happened. You were scared, I get that. It's a natural instinct for you, survival?"

"Yeah. From the time I was three, survival was their favorite game. The scientists, I mean. It's all I've ever known; how to survive. It's been so long since I've had to _really_ use those skills, that I forgot the most important thing: not everyone is your enemy, unless proven otherwise."

"So it was pure instinct that you shot Jake. I'm just trying to clear things up," she said quickly, holding her hands up defensively. I nodded mutely. "C'mon, let's go back and explain to everyone."

"Are you sure?" I whispered, jumping down from my branch. Bella joined me and nodded.

"To be honest, none of the others were angry at all. It was basically just me. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper don't care about Jacob. Esme and Carlisle weren't mad, just worried. And Edward was completely calm about the entire thing for some reason." She frowned slightly and we ran back to the house.

The others were waiting just as we had left them, except for a change that I noticed right away. Jacob wasn't there. I looked around furtively, hoping to see him on the couch or somewhere else, but he just wasn't here. My stomach dropped. I missed my puppy dog.

"Are you ok?" Bella murmured in my ear. I nodded and controlled my emotions better.

"So are you two better?" Edward asked, coming between us and slinging his arms around us both. We both smiled and nodded. "Good. I don't like you two fighting."

"It wasn't fighting," Emmett muttered. "There was no screeching and hair pulling."

"Babe, girls don't fight like that when they're over fourteen," Rosalie said, rapping Emmett on the head with her knuckles. "Besides, those kinds of fights only happen over _boys_. Bella and Max weren't fighting over a boy… it was just Jacob."

"You're funny Rose," Bella commented dryly. Rosalie smiled brightly at her and got up, sashaying her way up the stairs, Emmett chuckling on her heels. I glanced around Edward to see Bella shaking her head. If she were human, she would have been blushing.

"So…" Alice said, trying to get us to talk. Edward steered us to sit on the couch, keeping his cold arms around both of us. I think he was trying to protect both Bella and I, but he was making me cold. I said as much and he laughed and removed his arm.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're not one of us." Somehow, I knew he was lying.

"Uh-huh," I muttered skeptically. Alice and Bella laughed. Jasper just smirked knowingly at his brother.

"You can't even fool _Max_," Jasper teased. "How are you gonna keep our secret for the next few decades?"

"Oh hush," Esme chastised, a smile on her heart-shaped face. "Edward is perfectly capable of staying in secret. He just can't lie to Max anymore. She picks out the truth just as easily as one of us."

"That is true," Tanya agreed. I jumped. I had completely forgotten she was here! I looked over my shoulder and saw her leaning against the wall in the corner, hidden behind Esme and Carlisle.

I watched her warily. Her face reminded me too much of Denali and what had gone on there. I didn't like how her presence made me feel weak and vulnerable. I felt bad as well; Tanya wasn't a bad person—vampire—she just brought back bad memories.

Edward seemed to sense my pain because he gently squeezed my shoulders comfortingly. I bumped him in thanks. He chuckled and tried to start up a conversation again.

"So what is the reason for this unexpected visit Tanya?" He was trying to be polite, but even _I_ could pick up the subtle threat. He really wanted to know why she was here, causing me more pain.

"I just had the feeling that I would be needed," was her calm reply. She ignored the threat and looked coolly at me. I looked right back at her, both our eyes unblinking. It was only _after_ I remembered that vampires didn't have to blink at all that I relented and broke contact.

"A _feeling_?" Alice questioned softly. She didn't seem to like the prospect that Tanya was here so close to the strange visitor's arrival.

Tanya just shrugged her off. "Yes. I was sitting with Carmen and Kate yesterday, and I just got this sensation that I should come here." She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Another vampire is coming into town tomorrow night, and we don't know why. He seems to know us, or at least _of_ us, but I don't know who _he_ is." Tanya frowned harder.

"That's strange indeed," she murmured, thinking. "And you're _sure_ you've never seen him before?" Alice looked annoyed.

"Yes," she replied, sounding a little ticked off. Edward shot her a warning glance, but she ignored him. "So is that your _only_ reason for coming?"

"Alice!" Esme exclaimed, surprised that Alice would be so rude to her guest. Alice waved her off.

"Am I not allowed here?" Tanya asked, becoming a tad hostile in return. I looked between the two beautiful vampires and shivered. I would _hate_ to be in the middle of _that_.

"No, you are," Bella put in quickly before Alice could say something rude. "It's just… Alice is worried about what you being here will do to Max… so are the rest of us." I blinked and looked around the room, surprised. _I hadn't thought they cared so much about me… I really have it good here._

Tanya nodded in understanding. She turned her gaze to me and nodded once more in simple recognition. "I apologize Max if my presence has upset you."

"S'okay," I mumbled, embarrassed. "It's not your fault or anything." She smiled warmly at me and glided to sit at the dining room table beside Carlisle and Esme.

"So let's get down to business," Edward said suddenly. Bella and I turned to him, equally confused. He chuckled. "We should probably help you straighten out the mutts."

I think he was surprised to see both Bella and I give him the 'look' for calling them mutts. He shrunk back in an apology and rose from the couch. He held his hand out to Bella, who ignored it and stood on her own. Frowning fractionally like he used to in school, Edward offered me his hand. I grinned and took it, letting him pull me to my feet.

"Are you guys allowed in La Push? Won't it break the treaty?" I asked, a little nervous as we made our way outside. I had thought it was just Bella and Edward, but the rest of the Cullens, minus Rose and Emmett, along with Tanya, glided gracefully out of the house.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "We've come to an agreement. For this week at least. I am allowed over the line, as long as whoever is with me is there for assistance."

"Which we are," Alice pointed out with a grin. I smiled sadly and shook my head. The wolves would _not_ like that the vampires were twisting their words for their own purposes. It seemed _wrong_ somehow, but I knew I would need their help. I couldn't dare to go against the pack, Emily, and Billy alone.

I thanked them for doing just that. They all smiled. "You wouldn't _be_ alone," Bella said quietly once we were in the car. She had opted to drive me, just the two of us. No one had disagreed. I looked at her, confused. She met my eyes, the car not swerving even a millimeter from the center of the lane, even though her eyes were on me and not the road.

"Jacob would _never_ let you stand alone against the pack," she said softly. "He's just not the kind of guy to let a girl be ganged up on like that. Trust me, I know. When I learned his secret, the pack was _furious_ with both of us. He fought Paul just to keep the pack from tearing me apart verbally _or_ physically."

"Jacob loved you, you know," I said quietly. Bella turned her head to look back at the road as she contemplated an answer.

"I know," she whispered. "I thought I loved him too. But it turns out that what I thought was love, was really a strong connection that we'd made when he helped me get through those long months when Edward was away. I once thought that my life would be perfect if Jake was my biological brother, then I could have some claim on him and a reason to love him and Edward at the same time.

"I wanted badly to believe that Jacob didn't love me like that. But time after time, he proved me wrong. It just made it that much harder for me to keep seeing him, even after Nessie was born. He just had this… _urge_ to make me happy, just like when we became close. But it was harder this time, knowing that I was not only married and had a daughter, but I was a vampire, his sworn enemy. It used to hurt me every time I saw Jake."

"What changed?" I asked softly. She looked over at me again and smiled.

"You came along. From the first moment he saw you, Jacob knew that our tie was no longer anything more than a sister-brother relationship, just like I'd wished for. I learned later that that's why he came over one day, stared at me for a few seconds, grinned, and ran off. I didn't understand that he'd been checking, testing his emotions to see if something had changed. I guess it did, because now he doesn't look at me like that anymore. He doesn't look at me with those dark eyes as if he were still begging me to come back to him. Now he looks at _you_ like that. He has _you_ now Max. And it's made him happier than I've seen him in a _long_ time."

I blushed and looked out my window. "He told me that he'd Imprinted on me, that time at the beach." I glanced over at Bella. "Why'd it happen this time and not when we first met, when I moved here?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I've been asking myself that for some time now. No one has an answer for that. You should ask Billy though, he probably has some answer for this." I nodded. She was right, Billy probably had _some_ inclination as to what was up with our Imprint.

We arrived at La Push just behind Edward's silver Volvo. I sighed as I got out of Alice's insanely nice car. It was yellow and fast. I loved it. I said so when Alice came over to stand beside me and she laughed.

"Edward bought it for me when we got back from Italy last year," she said happily. Edward smiled and shook his head, one arm already around Bella's shoulders. "I was very happy to acquire one legally." She said that as if legally hadn't been the only option… Not that _I_ was one to judge… ahem, a stolen van or two…

My stomach clenched when I looked up and saw the pack already congregated outside. They sat in a half circle facing us. Sam sat dead center, staring at me with no emotions that I could see on his face. I didn't see Jacob at first, but when I did, my heart literally _soared_. I had never felt so glad to see him.

We walked as a unit behind the Black's house. They were situated on the edge of the trees, watching us intently. Edward kept himself slightly in front of both Bella and me. I didn't want to talk to the pack with Edward as a bodyguard, but secretly, I was glad he was here. I didn't know how I would do this without the knowledge that if all went to Hell, I could count on the vamps to have my back.

Edward reached the crescent first and stopped, eying each of the Quiletes sitting before him. Bella gripped my hand softly for a second, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. I gave her a small smile quickly before stepping up.

The firelight cast an odd shadow over Sam's placid face. I was more intimidated than ever by the way he looked calmly at me. He didn't seem happy to see me, or angry. It was as if he felt _nothing_.

"Hi," I said meekly. Jacob's lips pulled up slightly. I took some courage from him, trying to stay strong as the pack continued to assess me.

"What do you want," Sam asked in a monotone. I gulped, already nervous.

"I want you to understand some things."

"What things?"

"Can I sit?" I asked, gesturing to the ground beside me. Sam hesitated then nodded shortly. I sat on the ground and gazed at Jacob over the flames. He kept my eyes and smiled encouragingly. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"When I left, it was for a good reason. Originally, the flock and I 'belonged' to an institute, the School. They created us as their experiments. They made our wings, they made Iggy blind, and they unintentionally gave us these… powers."

"Powers?" Quil asked, surprising me. I hadn't thought they would believe me, nonetheless _care_ about the small things.

"I can fly _very_ fast. We all have fast healing. Angel could read minds—."

"'Could?'" Embry asked, catching the key word immediately. I nodded.

"I'm getting to that. Let me finish please." Sam nodded respectfully and motioned for me to go on.

"Anyways, we did things humans didn't think possible. My dad, Jeb, kidnapped us and brought us to a safe house. We lived there for four years, but Jeb disappeared after two. We all assumed he was dead. He wasn't. He'd gone back to the School." I paused and took a breath. "I'm going to skip a lot. It isn't important. My point was, the School wanted us back. They sent Erasers—psycho attractive people who could shift into wolf-men—and Flyboys—robotic Erasers—after us. I thought we were safe, finally. They hadn't come for us in years, and none of us expected them.

"I got a call from Jeb a few months ago. He told me that the School was sending every single one of it's attack force to come and get us. He told us to go to Canada. The Voice told me to go to Denali."

"The _what_?" I blushed and looked down. This was the most embarrassing thing to tell people.

"Uhm, I have a voice in my head that tells me things," I mumbled, still not looking at anyone.

"That's called your conscious," Jared said snidely. I scowled at him.

"Yes, thank you, I know what a conscious is. That's not what I'm talking about though. Your 'voice' tells you right from wrong. My Voice tells me what to do, where to go, prophecies, and a bunch of other useful crap.

"Anyways, we went to Denali, Fang got mauled by Zane and his group of Erasers, and we ended up staying in a hospital." I looked closely at all of them. "You cannot even _begin_ to understand how much I _hate_ hospitals.

"While Fang was recovering, _Jeb_ shows up and he's surprised when I tell him that Zane was in Alaska, so I believe him when he tells me that there's low security on the School branch in Denali. We got to the Denali reserve and ran into Tanya and her family. She led us to the labs and let us in. We went in and—let's just say, no one's going to be telling anyone about us any time soon…" Jacob flinched. _Didn't realize you liked a stone-cold killer, did you?_

"What happened next?" Sam asked quietly. I looked at him and noticed a difference in the way he and the rest of the pack were looking at me. It was with _respect_ that these boys and men watched me.

"We were ambushed," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. Edward put his cold hand on my back. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "There were a _lot_ of Erasers there, waiting for us. Probably the most we'd ever fought at once. They caught us. While I watched, helpless, Zane killed my family, one by one."

I stopped and took a deep breath. Tears were beginning to slide down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands and held back a broken sob. No one said anything. They all waited for me to collect myself. When I had managed to get myself together, I raised my head and looked at Jacob, willing him to understand what I was about to say.

"Zane was cocky," I whispered, looking into the fire. "He thought he could beat me. He lost. I took him out, but not in time to save even _one_ of the flock. I lost my baby. I lost Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. I lost my best friend and the only love I had ever known." Jacob looked away from me, staring into the orange flames between us.

"But _you_ survived," Seth said. Leah smacked the back of his head. I didn't get why until I remembered that, of all those present, Leah and Bella knew what I was talking about the best.

"Yeah, I did," I said spitefully. Jacob frowned at me. He clearly didn't like that my thoughts were straying towards suicidal again. _I _really_ should get that checked out…_

"I was _empty_," I said slowly. "I didn't have anything to live for. I didn't talk to anyone; I barely ate; I wasn't _alive_."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with shooting Jake?" Sam asked. Emily chastised him softly, her face set in a frown.

"It's alright Emily, he wants answers. So would I. When Jacob found me, I had just finished killing twenty people—Erasers and Flyboys really—sent to kill _me_. They fight dirty, so I have to fight dirty right back. I had one of their machine guns and I had _just_ shot the last Eraser when Jacob came up behind me.

"You have to understand; my first instincts are act first, ask questions later. When I'm fighting, I _live_ by those instincts. Jacob surprised me. Why would I expect a giant _wolf_ to sneak up behind me if not to kill me? I didn't think about it. I just pulled the trigger."

I was done talking. There was nothing more to say. I assumed Jacob had already told Sam everything about California, so there was no point in me repeating it. I looked only at Sam. He was the one that mattered most. Jacob forgave me, and the others followed Sam's orders. But then there was Billy… I could only hope that he would obey his son's wishes.

"I accept," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" I was a little confused. I don't recall saying anything that required his acceptance.

Sam smiled at me. "Your apology. I accept it. You can come back, if you want of course." I smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said softly. Jacob looked up at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. I winced mentally. I was going to have more explaining to do.

"Alice?" Jasper sounded worried. Every pair of eyes was suddenly on the pixie-like girl.

"He—he's here," she whispered. Edward stiffened. What were they talking about? Who's here? "He's at the house." Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds. Her expression now was confused. "He left."

"_What_?" Jasper didn't understand. "What did he want?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "Should we go find out?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. The vampires rose and went swiftly to their cars.

"We'll let you know as soon as possible what's going on," Edward promised Sam. The Alpha nodded and rose.

"It's time to go," Sam said when the vampires had disappeared. "Quil, Embry, and Jared, you're with me. The rest of you, be ready." The pack nodded and the chosen four ran into the forest. The rest got up and went their separate ways. Jacob, Billy, and I were the last to stand. Well, Billy didn't _stand_, but he didn't leave when the others did.

"I'll let you sort things out," Billy mumbled, heading for the house. Neither Jacob nor I responded.


	21. Can You Say Alice in Wonderland?

**Chapter 21**

**Max**

"So, you loved him?" I looked at Jacob, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes," I said softly, tearing my eyes away from him. He and I were still sitting on opposite sides of the fire.

He rose and walked slowly around to sit beside me. I kept my face forward, trying desperately not to cry anymore. I had to stay strong, if only for Jacob.

"So, what now?" he whispered. I took a chance and leaned my shoulder lightly against his. He stiffened, but quickly responded by putting an arm cautiously around me.

"I want—I should be with you," I said quietly. I waited with anticipation at his response to _that_.

"You don't have to you know," he said, looking at me. I met his eyes, surprised.

"But—I would have thought—do you _not_ want me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. The decision is yours." I looked down at my hands. _My choice? How can I _not_ want to be with him? He's the only thing that's held me together lately._

I looked back up at him and slowly leaned towards him. I wasn't completely sure what I wanted to do, but just as I was about to brush his lips with mine, Jacob turned his face. I ended up kissing his cheek.

I pulled back, hurt. My eyes watered and I started to get up, but Jacob's arm tightened around me, keeping me on the ground beside him. He grinned at me, a playful light in his dark eyes. "You can't have me _that_ easily," he teased. I grinned and he wiped the tears from my eyes with his finger. "You'll have to work at it." He started to lean toward my face, but it was _my_ turn to pull away. I stood.

"Sorry kid, but _you_ have to work to get _this_," I said, motioning to my body. Jacob rose slowly, his eyes trailing over said body. His arm lashed out, reaching for me. I danced out of his reach, grinning. He lunged for me again, but I'm just too fast for him apparently. Jumping up, I snapped my wings out and flew out of his reach.

"You don't play fair," Jacob said quietly, an odd look on his face. I smiled sweetly and lowered myself to the ground a few feet from where he stood.

"I try to keep that as a rule of thumb," I said, shrugging. He grinned and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You're ridiculous, did you know that?" he asked. I looked sideways up at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Well someone has to be the child, right?" He smirked.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Be _responsible_? Yeah, right." I laughed and we walked into the house. "So you're staying here?" he asked quietly, turning to face me.

"I suppose so," I said softly. Jacob smiled and pulled me into his embrace. His body was warm and it felt _really_ good against my skin. My head fit perfectly into the curve of his neck. His chin rested on my head lightly as we stood in the middle of his living room, just holding each other. I was completely fine with it, which is kind of weird.

_**You should be happy Max**_, a voice in my head breathed. I started, shocked. _**I want you to be happy. I'm not there to do it myself, so you'll just have to settle for him.**_

My legs turned to jelly and it was a good thing Jacob was holding me so tightly. Otherwise, I probably would have fallen. Why was Fang in my head _now_? What was so significant about this? Was it because I'd finally admitted that I had feelings for Jacob? Or was it something else; something I didn't yet know about?

The silver phone Carlisle had given me rang, making both Jacob and I jump. Jacob lifted me up and put my feet on top of his. To my amusement, he walked forward not unlike the way penguins walk. He took one arm off my back and picked up the cell phone. He put it to his ear and answered it.

"What's up Cullen?" he asked, for once his voice not unpleasant.

While Jacob listened to whatever was being said on the other line, I turned my face to the side and traced the curves of his muscles on his right arm with my finger lightly. "Where are they now?" I moved my fingers across to his muscular chest, letting my fingertips glide over his light brown skin. "That's _very_ distracting," he murmured in my ear, putting the phone against his thigh so whoever was listening couldn't hear what was being said over here.

"Sorry," I whispered. I didn't stop. I let my fingers trail over his shoulder and up the side of his neck. My hand cupped his chin and I tickled under his chin. He smiled slightly, trying to keep his cool while on the phone.

"_What!_" I stopped, my hand freezing. He didn't sound happy. Actually, he sounded pretty confused and a little scared. _Shit_. "Lemme tell her right now, then we'll meet you down there."

"What's going on?" I asked when he hung up. He looked gravely down at me and held my face in his hands.

"That bloodsucker they were expecting? You heard Alice say he came and left, right?" I nodded, my stomach already churning uncomfortably. "Well, he sort of slipped past Emmett and blondie 'cause they were a little… _busy_," he said, putting real emphasis on 'busy.' I blushed, knowing that they _would_ be doing that. "He went into the garage and took something; more than one thing actually."

"The _cars?_" I asked, confused. How was that a big deal? The Cullens could certainly afford to buy new ones.

Jacob sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "He took the bodies," he whispered. "He took the bodies of your flock."

My body went cold and the fact that I was pressed up against Jacob's heated body didn't seem to matter. My mind went numb and suddenly I felt like I was falling. My heart beat insanely fast and it became hard for me to breathe evenly.

"Max! Max!" I realized numbly that Jacob was shaking me, a frightened look in his eyes. "C'mon, let's go over there and find out just what happened."

Jacob picked me up and ran out the door. He put me in the passenger seat of the Rabbit and burned rubber getting down the street. I stared out the window without seeing anything. The car jerked to a stop suddenly and Jacob's door opened. He leapt over the hood and yanked my door open, sliding me out and into his arms. I barely felt the air rushing by as he ran us to the porch.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice demanded. She sounded far away.

"I don't know!" Jacob snapped. "I told her what happened and she like zoned out!"

"Her eyes are unfocused," Carlisle said from somewhere.

"Can she hear us?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I think she can. Max, if you can hear me, nod your head." I tried to nod, but my body was frozen. I didn't have any control. "Can you blink at me please?" I could do that. I blinked twice and he sighed with relief. "Why don't you set her down on the couch. I have something that might bring her back."

Jacob walked to the white couch and sat down, cradling me in his lap. Carlisle came back and put something in front of my nose. I could tell it was food, but I didn't know what he was trying to do with it. Jacob groaned when I didn't move and put his forehead on mine.

His hot breath on my face made me blink. He saw and blew air into my face, trying to get a reaction out of me. I blinked again but that was as good as it got. I _tried_ to move, but it's like my body was ignoring my brain and doing whatever the hell it wanted. Damn nerve system…

Jacob growled, determined, and pressed his lips roughly against mine. My veins were suddenly on fire and I was hyper-aware of every place that our bodies touched. Blood rushed through my body and I suddenly had control once more. Jacob faltered when my lips began moving lightly with his, but he caught up quickly. Edward let us have a moment for a few more seconds before clearing his throat loudly from behind the couch.

I pulled back and looked into Jacob's eyes. He was staring at me and there was heat and accomplishment in his eyes. I realized that my breathing was ragged, but I doubt that was from our kissing. I also noticed that I was shaking lightly.

"That was actually a smart idea," Edward said, sounding stunned. Jacob chuckled and held me close.

"I have my moments," he said with a grin. I closed my eyes to clear my head and I remembered why we were here.

"What happened?" I asked, looking over Jacob's shoulder at Edward. Edward frowned and disappeared. When he returned, Rosalie and Emmett were with him, both ashamed.

"We're so sorry Max," Rosalie said, kneeling on the floor beside me. I knew that not only was it rare for Rose to apologize, but even stranger was the fact that she was completely ignoring Jacob.

"It's ok Rose, I don't blame you and Emmett," I said. She smiled sadly at me and put her cold hand lightly on my cheek in thanks.

"He came in, stole the _bodies_ out of our _garage_ and left," Emmett snapped, clearly unhappy. "Freak…"

"Emm, you don't know what he wanted," Rosalie said softly, putting her hand on her beau's muscular chest.

"Does he have like special powers, like Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward?" I asked, thinking of it suddenly. Edward cocked his head as if he hadn't thought of that.

"Maybe… That _would_ explain a little bit, but not what he wants with the bodies. We don't know what he can do."

"Is there a way to find out?" I knew I sounded too hopeful, but hey, I had to be. It was keeping me from sinking back into the numbness.

"Yeah, it's called we hunt the bastard down and corner him," Emmett growled. Rosalie and Alice frowned, but Jasper and Edward both looked thoughtful.

"That could work," Edward murmured. "Emmett, you and Rose go into town, over by the school. Jasper and Alice can do the other half of the town. Bella and I will go south. Carlisle, will you and Esme go east?" Carlisle nodded. "Alright, Jacob, you can go north."

"What about me?" I asked, sitting up. If he thought I was going to just sit here and wait…

Edward looked a little surprised, as did Jacob. They both frowned at exactly the same moment; it was slightly comical. "You're _not_ coming," Jacob said firmly.

"You can't make me stay," I said, glaring at him. His frown became more pronounced.

"Yes, I _can_. You're not coming with me."

"Fine. I'll go by myself." I slipped out of Jacob's arms and walked to the door. "If you honestly think I'm going to stay here while _you_ go out and look for this psycho, you clearly don't know me well enough. There is nothing in this world that would make me stay here like I'm helpless." Jacob opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Don't _even think_ of saying something stupid, like I can't keep up, or that I _am_ helpless, because I will punch you."

"Fine, you can come," Jacob snapped, unhappy. "But if you even _think_ of going off on your own, I will of going off on your own, I will _personally_ chain you to a tree."

**Cyrus**

It was simple really. A little too easy for my taste, but beggars can't be choosers I suppose. I had not realized that the vegetarians were so considerate. They put the body in a freezer, just _waiting_ for me. I was a little upset that the human _was_ dead, but it was only a minor setback. It would not take long for me to raise it.

I had only had to break into the garage. There were no alarms, no guards, no nothing. There was nothing to stop me from taking _all_ the bodies. There was power in the others, but not as much as the one I had sought. I even considered raising them as well. If I had the time, I would. It would be an interesting thing; raising so many children at once.

Not one vampire came to challenge me as I stole away with the five bodies. I knew there were two vampires in the house, but they did not appear. From what I could hear, they were a little preoccupied.

I made my way into the forest with the bodies; two slung over each shoulder, the fifth was small enough to fit on top of one shoulder as well. I ran, keeping my senses open in case the other vampires returned and decided to come after me. They didn't come for quite some time.

When I caught the scent, I was surprised. It wasn't vampires after me, it was something else entirely. I was intrigued. What was this new being? What was is that it could track a vampire? The first scent was so overwhelmingly disgusting that I did not notice the second scent at first. When I did get a whiff I almost stopped, I was so surprised. It was human, but then again, it wasn't. What _were_ these things?

**Max**

Jacob picked up the scent some ways away from the Cullen's house. We followed it for a while, trying to keep our eyes and ears open for this strange vampire. We still had no clue what he was doing here, but I was determined to find out. What the hell did he want with my family's _bodies_?

We roamed for a while longer, unable to pinpoint the trail. Jacob was becoming extremely irritable. It was not helping my mood.

"Excuse me, can you _stop_ being obnoxious?" I snapped, annoyed. He growled at me and stopped beside a tree, his nose to the ground like a bloodhound. I landed beside him and listened to the sounds of the forest.

This is so cliché, but I have to say it. It's quiet; too quiet. Looking around, I saw that something was wrong. More accurately, something was _missing_. There were no animals. Anywhere. I didn't hear birds in their nests, or squirrels racing around the branches or on the forest floor. There was no sign of any large animals, like deer or mountain cats, and it worried me.

"Jake, do vampires scare away game?" I whispered nervously. I think Jacob had the same thoughts because his head nodded slowly. Either that, or he was being rude still. I preferred to think it was the first one.

"I think he's nearby," I murmured, putting my hand on Jacob's side. He shifted, moving closer to me, protecting me from the unknown monster.

There was rustling in the leaves about twenty yards away. Jacob and I stiffened, listening intently. _Do vampires usually make noise like that? Aren't they the silent hunters?_ I shifted slightly into a fighting stance, my sneakers moving the dead leaves around only enough for them to crackle slightly. _Damnit_.

Jacob launched himself forward, snarling at the attacker. I heard him connect with something, but it didn't sound like a rockslide. _Emmett said the werewolves and vampires sounded like rockslides when they fought… it's not a vampire!_

"Jacob! Stop!" I ran forward, hoping I wasn't too late already. When I reached him, he was snarling at the unknown intruder. Before I could stop him, Jacob jumped, literally pouncing on him, whoever _he_ was.

I don't know why I thought it was him, but I saw black hair and I made one of my famous snap-decisions. They usually end up really bad, but I couldn't sit by and do nothing. I sprinted forward and dove into the fight. Jacob roared when he saw me, but he was mid-swing and his paw caught me on the left shoulder. I was thrown backwards, my shirt torn to ribbons that hung from my shoulder.

Jacob spun to face me, his lips curled back in a menacing threat. I could only imagine what he was saying to me inside his head. I didn't really notice him actually; my eyes were focused elsewhere. I didn't even bother to check out my shoulder; I was too shocked.

I sat on the ground, stunned. He jumped up and into a tree and crouched on a branch, staring down at me. I couldn't move; how is it even _possible_? Jacob continued growling at me, and I thought I could hear him _talking_, which would be incredibly weird. He went behind the nearest tree and shifted, coming back out furious as ever.

"_What were you thinking?_" he roared. "I could have _killed_ you! Have you _seen_ Emily's face? You're lucky all I caught was your _shoulder!_" I think he noticed that I wasn't paying attention to him. It made him even angrier that I was staring at something over his shoulder. "Are you even _listening _to me? Damnit Max!" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I know it was stupid, but I tried to keep my eyes on the figure in the branches, provoking Jacob even closer to violence. "Jesus Max, you don't even care, do you?" He sounded disgusted as he thrust me away and stood. I saw him lean against a tree from my peripheral vision. He can sulk for as long as he wants, for all I care. I have something more important to worry about.

"Fang?" I called softly. Jacob stopped muttering angrily to himself and looked at me, his face surprised and then hurt.

"You're still thinking about _him_? Max, give it up, he's—."

"Shut up," I said without looking at him. Jacob snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clicking audibly. I'm gonna get hell from him when we get home. "Fang?"

"Max?" came the barely audible whisper from the tree. Fang's head snapped up to look at the branch where the figure was hunched over. "Max." Recognition was good, right? He jumped off the branch, landing smoothly on the ground a few feet away from where I still sat like an idiot.

Seeing him standing there in front of me was just too much. My heart basically exploded into a million pieces. I scrambled back until my back hit a tree a few feet back. Fang didn't move and neither did the stunned Jacob. My stomach hated me, as did the rest of my body. I put my hands on my head and started rocking back and forth like a mental person, shaking my head back and forth, muttering, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening!"

"Max?" Jacob came towards me, concerned for my mental stability. He put his hand tentatively on my undamaged shoulder. I didn't stop rocking; I couldn't. My brain just couldn't begin to process what was happening right now. _There is no _way_ this is happening! People can't come back from the dead! He was dead, I saw it; I was there._

Fang walked slowly towards me, not at all like someone who had been dead for months. He came up right beside Jacob, who cringed away from Fang. Fang positioned himself between Jacob and me, crouching to look into my face. I looked away, trying not to look at him. It would only hurt me later on if I woke up or found out I was hallucinating. God, I _so_ don't have it together.

"Max, I'm here," Fang said soothingly. I whimpered when he took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "I'm here now, alright?"

"You aren't here," I sobbed. "You're dead! This is just my brain killing me from the inside; you are part of my imagination!"

"I'm here, really," Fang said, giving me one of his rare smiles. He looked at me tenderly and brushed my hair away from my face with his long fingers.

I looked to Jacob for help, but he was too busy glaring at Fang's back to notice me. _I wouldn't imagine Jacob being jealous. I wouldn't want that, so why would I imagine that? Is this real…?_ I moved my face to the side, slipping out of Fang's gentle grasp. Putting my hands on the tree behind me, I pushed myself slowly off the ground. Fang reached to help me, but I swatted his hand away. He just smiled and waited patiently while I began pacing back and forth between two trees.

"Max?" Jacob asked, his tone concerned again. "Max, what's going on?"

"Shh, I'm thinking," I snapped, trying to concentrate.

_Fang never smiles. Could I make that up?_ Yes. _Would I imagine him and Jacob fighting?_ Probably. I didn't like this so far.

_Could I imagine Jacob's jealousy?_ No. _Could I imagine Fang's _smell_? _No, definitely not. _Could I imagine his touch?_ No.

I looked up at the two men watching me silently as I tried to piece together this latest upset it my life. _No, I definitely couldn't make up the face Jacob has right now_. Pure jealous rage was aimed at Fang as he walked towards me. He pulled me into his arms, holding me just like I suddenly remembered. It was too much. I began crying.

Jacob stepped towards me, wanting badly to comfort me. But he couldn't; someone already was. Fang put his head on top of mine as I leaned against his chest. I cried and cried, unable to stop. Fang knew just what to do, even after all this time. He slid his arms around my waist and began rubbing soothing circles in the spot between my wings. His other arm came up and held the back of my head in one hand, holding me to him.

"You're back," I sobbed.

"Shh," he whispered. "Yes, I'm back. I came back, just for you Max."

"I'm so glad to see you," I said, my voice cracking as I leaned back and looked up into his face.

"I know baby, I know," he murmured. _Baby?_ He kissed my forehead and suddenly there were crunches behind Fang. We both turned to see Jacob as a giant wolf, speeding away.

"Jake! Wait!" I cried, tearing myself away from Fang and running after him. I had only gotten a few steps when Fang's hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Let him go Max," he said, pulling me back to him. I wanted to go after Jacob, but this was the first time in months that Fang had held me; I was reluctant to let go.

"I have to go," I said finally. I pulled myself out of Fang's embrace and took a step back. "I have to find him Fang."

"Why? He lives around here, doesn't he? He won't get lost or anything." Since when was Fang snide and hateful? I mean, besides to me?

I looked at him, like _really looked at him_. He didn't look any different than I remembered, maybe a little pale, but that was to be expected. He saw me staring and smiled. Reaching a hand up, Fang stroked my cheek. I wanted to let him, but I couldn't. Backing away, I snapped out my wings and leapt into the air, determined to find Jacob.

I heard Fang jump up after me, catching up quickly. We flew above the trees and I started south. I had to find Edward. He would hear Jacob's 'voice' and know where to find him. It didn't take long to locate Bella and Edward. I knew where they would be; at the clearing where they'd played baseball once.

"Max! What're you doing here? Where's Jacob?" Edward asked when I landed in front of the two. Fang stayed in the air, out of sight. I wasn't sure it was a great idea to have him just _be_ there all of a sudden.

"I don't know, that's why I came to you. Can you hear him?" I asked, desperate. Edward cocked his head as if truly 'listening' and nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's at First Beach. He isn't happy Max," he said slowly. "What's going on?" I sighed and beckoned to Fang. Edward and Bella looked up as Fang flew down to us.

"But… but I thought you were dead?" Bella whispered, confused. Edward looked just as stunned.

"I was, I guess," Fang said.

"Then how are you—" Bella waved her hand at him. "Here?" Both Fang and I shrugged.

"We don't really know," I admitted, momentarily ignoring the fact that I hadn't thought to ask him that question myself.

"So that's why Jake is mad? Because Fang is back?" Bella asked. I don't think she realized what she was saying. Edward started to explain, but the look on her face told me she got it. "Oh. _Oh!_ What happened!"

"Uhh later, ok?" I said, trying to let her know that I hadn't worked out how to tell Fang about Jacob yet. Luckily, she and Edward understood perfectly.

"Sure, later. Back at the house, ok? When you have everything figured out, come over, we'll be awake." I smiled at Bella's attempt at a joke. Edward shook his head, chuckling.

"Fang, why don't you come with us back to the house?" Edward suggested. Fang frowned. "Let Max do this on her own. She needs to talk to Jacob and tell him what's going on. This is a bit of a surprise for him I imagine."

"Fine," Fang grumbled. The three of them left; two running and the third flying after them.

I sighed and took a running start, spreading my wings and heading to First Beach. As I flew, I thought about how I would do this. I couldn't very well tell him that Fang coming back wouldn't hurt _us_, because that would be a lie and I wasn't ready to answer that anyways. Should I explain to him that I'll _try_ to make the right choices?

When I landed and saw him sitting on a washed up log, head in his hands, I knew that everything I had thought of so far wasn't good enough. Jacob was hurting and it was my fault. I had to fix this; or at least make it less painful.

**Cyrus**

Putting my hands on the boy's chest, I felt the power surge through my body, down my arms, and out my hands. A dim white light shone on my fingertips, letting me know that he was still dead. As it grew brighter, I heard the faint beating of a heart. When the light was blindingly bright, he sat up, gasping for breath.

I pulled my hands away and watched him as I knelt by his side. His black hair swung in front of his dark eyes as they flit all around, taking in the sights of life once again. He slowly lifted his shaking hands and held them in front of his face, turning them this way and that, examining them.

When his eyes looked to me, I ran, disappearing. It was bad for me to be the first thing they saw with their new life. It made them clingy and awkward. I had to kill the last one that was like that; such a tragedy.

I watched him as he looked wildly around him, searching for me. I knew it was idiotic of me, but I loved the thrill of secretly watching them search for me after catching a glimpse. A glimpse was all they ever needed. If I thought they could do great things, they joined me, but if they turned out useless, I let them roam, searching the world for the thing that they had lost when they died. When they got close to that thing, I had to steer them away. It would be great fun to watch their loved ones see them back from the dead, but it would be very bad.

The boy, dressed all in black, got up slowly on wobbly legs, not unlike a newborn deer. It was cute in a weird, Disney-ish sort of way. _I really should get a better hobby_, I thought grimly. The boy walked around, testing out his strength and stability. When he was satisfied, he did something _completely_ unexpected. _Wings_ protruded from his back. Large black ones that he stretched and shook out. I stood, amazed, as the boy, my experiment, took a running start and jumped into the air. He _flapped_ his _wings_ and rose higher before shooting forward, right over my head.

I followed him as he flew almost without hesitation back to where I had caught a whiff of those two strange beings earlier. For the moment, the four other bodies were out of my mind. I was concerned for what this child was going to do. He seemed determined in his flight, but as if, he was unsure as well.

He landed suddenly, walking hesitantly forward. I heard voices and listened carefully. I was surprised to hear a girl's voice, but she wasn't a vampire. It was the human-that-wasn't-human. There was a deep rumble and a _growl_. Moving around the trees, I saw a giant wolf and a blonde girl. If I did not smell her from here, I would have thought she was one of us.

The wolf caught the scent of my boy and growled. It turned and leapt at my experiment. They fought for a few seconds before the girl ran in, getting in the way of the wolf's paw. She was thrown back, her shoulder bleeding slightly. I _smelled_ her blood, and it was _fantastic_. I took a few steps forward, unable to resist. _She smells so good!_

I watched, holding myself back, as the wolf went behind a tree, and when it appeared, it was as a brown-skinned man. He was _furious_ as he looked at the girl. My boy jumped in one swift movement onto a tree limb. The girl kept her brown eyes on him, even as the man reprimanded her severely. He grabbed her chin and my boy leaned forward, as if he were preparing to leap at the man. The girl didn't even look at the man, and that seemed to make him mad. He pushed her away and went to sulk against a tree.

"_Fang?"_ I heard her, but I didn't understand what she was talking about. She repeated it and the man yelled something unintelligible at her, upset again. My boy jumped off the branch and began walking towards her.

"_Max?_" The man turned, wide-eyed as he looked at my boy, Fang. The girl sat there, unable to speak. Suddenly, she began rocking back and forth, clutching her head. _Oh dear, this is his loved one. I should have known when he went racing off like that. Well, let's see how this one plays out. _

I watched as the three talked, not to each other, more as general statements, or at least, that's what it seemed like. I could be wrong, I suppose. Fang took the girl in his arms as she started to cry. None of them noticed her bleeding wound, but _I_ did, and it was starting to become unbearable to stand here while her blood was so _appealing_.

I left when the man was suddenly a wolf again. _Werewolf? But there's no full moon…? I shall have to investigate this further. This is the most interesting experiment yet!_ He ran off and the girl yelled "Jake! Wait!" Fang pulled her back into his arms. She looked torn, but she relented, letting him hold her. I ran off, back to where I had left the other bodies. I was too weak to fix them, but I would save them for a later time. I had a feeling that they would be important later on.

**Max**

Jacob didn't look at me as I sat on the log beside him. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. I waited patiently, wanting him to break the silence with something, _anything_, that would tell me what I could say to him. When we sat there for ten minutes without saying a word, I silently took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry." He hadn't looked at me, and he didn't start now. "Jacob—you have to understand, he was my _best friend_."

"So you loved your best friend?" he murmured. I didn't like the empty tone of his voice; it was very unsettling.

"Yes," I whispered.

"So did I," he whispered back. "Twice. And look where it's gotten me."

"Jake, I—." He put up a hand, cutting me off.

"Don't. Just don't." He picked up his head and finally looked at me.

His face was drawn and sad. I looked into his dark eyes and saw myself in them; they were like an empty, reflective surface. It scared me to see him like this, and I knew I had caused it once again.

"I can't live like this," he said, his voice cracking. "I can't keep going on like I have something, someone, to look forward to. First, it was Bella, but then Edward came back, and she got pregnant with Nessie so they had to turn her. Then _you_ come along, _hating me_, and I fall for you. I'm pretty sure I would have fallen for you even without the Imprint." I sat silently, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't like where this was going. It sounded too much like he was breaking up with me.

"What are you getting at?" I whispered tearfully, afraid to hear the answer.

"I can't take it anymore Max. This constant feeling of happiness being ripped painfully away from me; I can't take it any longer." He stood, turning to look me straight in the face. "Don't come around anymore, please. As long as he's here, in your heart, I won't be. I can't be."

My lip trembled, but he didn't seem to notice. He just took one last look at me before walking slowly down the beach. I watched him go; his shoulders were hunched and he dragged his feet a little, but I imagined he was just as weary as I was. It could have nothing to do with me. I only hoped, _wished_ that it did.

I didn't move for hours. I just sat on that log, unthinking, practically unconscious. No one else came around. Eventually, I grew tired enough to fall, not lie, _fall_, onto my side. For several hours more, I lay there, motionless, thinking about what I had done; how I had managed within the span of a few hours, convince the pack I was worthy, and then completely undermine any worthiness I had.

_I want Jacob. I want Jacob back. I need Jacob back._


	22. Yeah, So Life Basically Sucks

**Jeez, sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! I had finals all this week, so while on lockdown, I was trying to come up with the next chapter, while sneaking time on my laptop by the way. Anyways, you can stop listening—reading actually—to my rants. Just read and review **

**Chapter 22**

**Alice**

I sat bolt upright, my mind whirring. _What just happened? Her future just… changed! I can see her future now… why?_ Jasper looked at me, his head resting on the pillow.

"What did you see?" He knew me so well. We hadn't been sleeping, obviously, but I felt weary enough that for the first time in years, I wished I could sleep.

"Max's future," I said thoughtfully. Jasper's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"How? She's tied to the pack. How can you see her future?"

"I don't know," I whispered, just as confused as he was. _Did something happen to Jacob? Is Max alright?_

Jasper took my hands in his, already kneeling in front of me. I knew what he would tell me without looking into the future. We had to tell Edward, Bella, and Fang. Something was wrong, and they could help figure it out.

Jasper and I rushed to the cottage, knowing that Fang was there as well. We rounded the side of the cottage and came to the already open front door. Edward was inside, pulling a sweatshirt on over his tousled hair. Bella was slowly—for us—dragging a pair of slacks over her legs.

"What happened? What did you see?" Bella asked as they came out of the cottage. I heard Renesmee sleeping in the back room and knew she would be fine.

"I'm not sure what happened," I explained.

"What's going on?" Fang asked groggily as he dropped from a tree. Jasper stiffened but I held his arm.

"You can control yourself," I whispered to him. He nodded but held his breath. Turning back to Fang, Edward, and Bella, I explained what I had seen. "Max was flying, which isn't anything new, but she was alone. I don't think she was above Forks or La Push."

"What's so weird about that?" Fang grumbled, not seeing the point.

"I shouldn't be able to see Max's future, _at all_."

"Why not?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"I can't see whenever the pack is involved. Since Max got hurt, I haven't been able to see her future. A few minutes ago, I saw that. _I shouldn't be able to see her future at all."_

"Where is she?" Bella asked.

"She's not here," Fang said. I looked at him, startled. How did he know that?

"Where is she then?" Jasper asked, noticing my confusion.

"She's still in La Push I think," he muttered, concentrating on something. He shut his eyes tight and screwed up his lips, trying to hold onto something.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he replied, looking at me. I nodded, understanding that he knew just as much about this sudden ability to sense her as I did.

We ran to the line and stopped. Fang kept flying, unaware that we weren't following anymore. We all looked at each other, unsure if we were allowed to cross the line. I closed my eyes and then opened them again, smiling.

"Sam is coming to meet us." Edward nodded, hearing the pack leader's mind. When Sam appeared, he stopped just five feet from us.

"He wants to know why we're toeing the line," Edward said, translating for the black wolf.

"We're looking for Max," Bella said. "Sam, do you know where she is?" We all looked to Edward as he frowned, his brows pulled up in surprise.

"He says she's on First Beach. He said Jacob came back to the house, alone, and went straight into his room. He won't let anyone in, he won't talk to anyone. Billy thinks he won't shift because he doesn't want us in his mind." I noticed, as did Bella and Jasper, that Edward slipped into the pack's 'we' when he translated.

"Have you gone to check on her?" Jasper asked, a little upset. Sam shook his head, feeling that it was unnecessary to put it into words. "Why not?"

"We are concerned about our pack brother, not her. We still aren't sure of her," Sam said through Edward.

"Have you come across another vampire?" Jasper asked suddenly. I looked at him, surprised that he would change the topic so quickly.

"We haven't seen him, but Embry caught his trail a little while ago. He and Quil followed it for a few miles, but it went over the line into your territory up in the mountains." Jasper nodded, thinking. "What are you thinking Jas, we can't do that!"

"What?" Bella asked, looking curiously at her brother-in-law.

"I was just thinking," Jasper said slowly. "We should let Fang take care of Max, while _we_ go after this stranger. The sooner we find out what he wants, the sooner we can decide what to do."

"Sam says he won't let anything happen here. Is it alright if we go and tell Max and Fang?" Edward asked, looking at the black wolf. His massive head was still for a moment of deliberation before he nodded once. Sam turned and ran off, back towards his house.

We ran swiftly to where Fang stood beside a washed up log. I didn't understand what he was doing until I saw Max lying across the wood. Bella and I picked up our speed and raced to Max's side. I put my finger over her wrist, feeling for her pulse. It was fast, just like normal. Dropping her arm, I peered at her face.

She looked sallow. Her eyes were closed, but I could plainly see the sparkling water dripping out of them and down her face. Her lips were trembling in a hard line; she was trying to be strong, and failing.

"Max, what's wrong?" Bella asked softly.

"She won't talk," Fang said. "She hasn't spoken to me yet." Just as he finished saying that, Max opened her mouth.

"He—he left," she choked out. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold back the tears.

"What happened honey," Fang asked soothingly, putting a hand on her back. I frowned, unsure if he should be here. Edward glanced at me and shook his head. He didn't think Fang should hear this either.

"Fang, maybe you should go," Edward said softly. Fang looked at him, incredulous.

"_Why_?" Edward tried to find a way to say, without revealing that Jacob and Max were going through a rough patch because of him.

"He can stay," Max said hoarsely, opening her eyes. "He should know."

"Know what?" Fang asked slowly. He narrowed his dark eyes when no one responded right away.

"Jacob Imprinted on me." I thought Fang's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"_What!_ So… so he's in _love_ with her?" He sounded pissed off. I was surprised that he knew what an Imprint was. I was unsure about how we should proceed. He didn't seem like the type to take bad news well.

"Yes, he is," Bella said when Max didn't respond.

"He _was_," Max corrected quietly. We all looked at her, stunned. I noticed with acute annoyance that Fang had a small smirk on his lips. _I'm going to wipe that smile off his face with the back of my hand_, I thought angrily. Edward heard me and frowned, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Jasper asked softly. He sent a small wave of calmness to Max, but she frowned and shoved it back.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," she snapped, sitting up. Her eyes brimmed with new tears, her eyes red from crying for a long time. "He told me that as long as Fang was here, he wouldn't be. He doesn't want me around anymore. Sound familiar?" She looked accusingly at Fang, her expression furious.

Fang actually looked remorseful as he hung his head. "I thought we were past that. We came back, didn't we?"

"Yeah, _after_ I was locked up in a _dungeon_," she responded harshly. The four of us looked at each other, careful not to look at the two bird-kids. We could all tell; this was a fight they had a lot.

"Max, why don't you and Fang go back to the house? We're going to go after that vampire that's prowling around," Edward said, abruptly interrupting their argument.

Fang's expression confused me. He looked shocked. His brows pulled together as if he were trying to remember something, something important. I watched him struggle as he fought to recall a face or a name perhaps, but he could not seem to reach it.

"Max, I'll carry you back," Fang said, rising. Max didn't respond, but she didn't object either.

**Max**

It was stupid of me to notice, but when Fang lifted me, with trouble, into his arms, I thought of something. _Jacob doesn't have a hard time holding me. He never felt unstable, or like he was about to drop me. Fang doesn't seem to have a proper grip; I think he's going to drop me._

Luckily, he didn't drop me. But it was a long, awkward walk back to the Cullen's house. Edward had offered to carry me back while Fang flew, but Fang had insisted. I think he just wanted an excuse to touch me.

"Do you—_did_ you love him?" Fang asked when we were almost at the house.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," I whispered. Fang didn't respond, but he grunted and shifted me, trying to get a better hold while walking over rocks.

"You're gonna have to go over the river yourself," Fang said when we reached the water. He barely gave me a chance to get my balance before releasing me. I would have fallen on my butt if I hadn't grabbed his arm. He held me up, but I pulled him down as well. "What're you doing! Max, you almost made me fall."

"You dropped me," I said, standing.

"You could have caught yourself," he muttered, spreading his wings and flying onto the front porch. I stared after him, incredulous. _Alive not even a full day and already he's acting like the obnoxious ass I disliked._

Muttering angrily to myself, I jumped over the river, gliding over with my wing tips. Fang was already inside, reclining on the couch. I went into the kitchen, suddenly hungry. The refrigerator was packed with food, but none of it seemed appetizing. I didn't want _meat_, I wanted _cereal. Raising Bran to be specific,_ I thought glumly. I would have to ask Esme to get some for me. And some bacon.

Sighing, I shut the fridge door without taking anything out. I wasn't hungry anymore. I went back into the living room and joined Rosalie, Emmett, Fang, Esme, and Carlisle. They were watching a show. It had something to do with demons and vampires, and a girl named Buffy? I sat and watched with them until a buff guy named, whadya know, _Angel_, came in.

My breath was caught in my chest. _Seriously? This is really happening to me right now?_ I glanced at Fang and almost flipped my lid. He was sitting calmly beside Emmett, his arm over the back of the couch, the other hanging limply over the arm of the couch. He was watching the show with earnest, asking Rosalie questions about it, and about what was going on. _Did he not _hear_ what that Buffy chick said his name was? Is he not fazed at _all_?_

"Max, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come and watch with us?" Fang asked, completely oblivious to the thoughts racing through my head. The look I gave him would have peeled the paint off any surface. "Whoa, what's gotten into _you_?"

The others turned to look at me. All brows were raised at the hateful look I was targeting Fang with. I ignored them, focused on the idiotic grin spread across my sort-of-ex-best friends' stupid face. _Does he not _realize_ what he's done? What his return has done to me?_ Apparently, those internal questions should be answered with a loud and obnoxious 'YES.'

"We need to talk," I said, my eyes on Fang and Fang alone. I was going to put the thoughts of vampires and werewolves and everything else out of my mind. We needed to have a little chat, and we needed to do it _before_ I went totally ape-shit on him.

"Oh really?" Fang said snidely. Edward looked at him, surprised that he was sassing me. "And _what_ do we need to talk about Maximum?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped, which was unnecessary and uncalled for. Even he seemed taken aback by my tone.

"Jeez Max," Fang said, standing. He laughed and looked back over his shoulder at Emmett, who was flicking his eyes back and forth between Fang and me. He grinned at Emmett and rolled his eyes like 'who _is_ this chick?' Oh-ho, he is in for a _very_ rough night if he keeps _that_ attitude.

He followed me soundlessly through the Cullen's house. I went up the first flight of stairs, gazed at the many caps hanging on the wall, and continued up. Fang just raised a brow when I stopped at the high school graduation caps, but he didn't say anything. _Good boy_. When we reached the third floor, I stopped at the end of the hall and turned to face Fang.

"What's this all about Max?" he asked, holding his arms up to indicate the empty hallway. "Why are we up here? What is so secret that you have to keep it from the Cullens?"

"It's not a secret so much as…" I stopped and looked down. Fang softened and put two fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes.

"You can tell me Max," he murmured. "I'm here for you."

His honesty and sincerity made me even angrier as well as guilty. Telling him that I was connected, somewhat, with Jacob would be even harder if he was going to be so _calm_ about this. I would rather he be pissed off so that I could have an excuse to yell at him.

"So what did you want to talk about? Or did you drag me up here just to stare at my sexiness?" Fang asked smugly. I scowled and punched his arm.

"Shut up. I have to tell you something, but I swear to whatever god we have, that if you piss me off, I will be outta here _so_ fast," I threatened quietly. Finally, Fang got the hint to keep his mouth shut.

I began at the beginning, from the very moment that Zane killed him, up until today. He was surprisingly silent throughout my entire tale. When I revealed Jeb's secret, he sank to the ground, sitting against the wall beside me. I had decided not to stand at all. It was too much to hope that I wouldn't be so weak that I could stand by the time I finished.

"So… Jeb was evil this whole time?" he whispered, staring straight ahead. I nodded. "And Jacob killed him… after rescuing you?" Another nod. "And he risked his life to save you… because he's in _love_ with you?" I didn't nod. I just sat there. He knew that since I didn't deny it, it was true. "Do you love him back?"

That was literally the million-dollar question. _Did I love Jacob? _"I don't know what love is. Based on what I've felt, I would say that love is the feeling you get when you're around someone who means the world to you; someone who can make you smile without even trying; someone who can make all the darkness and depression go away with a single smile."

"You didn't answer my question," he said, softer than before.

"Jacob means a lot to me," I replied quietly. "He was there for me when I couldn't deal with your murder. He made the dark cloud disappear just by smiling at something stupid that I said. He helped me get through each day. He got me to _smile_."

"So I take that as a yes?" I nodded without looking up. Fang took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "It's alright Max. I understand that you needed someone. I wasn't there to help you through the ordeal of our deaths, and he was. He was the one to hold you together."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks. Fang gave me a small, sad smile and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Don't be. I know that you expected me to blow up in your face, but I won't, I promise." I _had_ been expecting it actually, and I was a little surprised to hear that he knew it. "I understand the consequences and repercussions of my absence Max."

"But are you okay with them," I pointed out. Fang sighed.

"Of course not." My face fell. "But I have to live with it, don't I?"

"So you're going to be difficult," is what I surmised from his words. Fang shrugged and a lopsided grin spread across his face.

"I'm not just going to roll over and let Jacob come in and take you away from me," he said in all seriousness. I frowned. "Max, did you really think that I would let you walk out of my life?"

"No, of course not. But I _was_ hoping you would be a little more… _civil_ about it," I mumbled. Fang did not show any emotions for the first time since his resurrection.

"Max, really? I'm _not_ giving you up without _somewhat_ of a fight." It was my turn to sigh.

"Fine, but don't expect me to take your side," I said sternly. His expression was somber and sad.

"So you choose him over me?" he asked quietly. I didn't look at him. Did_ I choose Jacob over Fang?_

Finally, I nodded. "I can't just turn him away Fang," I said softly. "He _needs_ me. And I need him." Fang nodded in defeat and rose. He offered his hand and I gave mine, letting him pull me to my feet. He pulled me into his embrace and I resisted at first, until I realized he was just _hugging_ me. He was not making a move, his hands weren't wandering, it was a simple hug.

"I missed you," he murmured into my hair. I clung to him and nodded.

"I missed you too." Pulling back, I looked into his face. "Did you see them? The others?" Fang's eyes zoned out and I knew he was far away, remembering death.

"No," he said at last. "I don't remember anything of being dead. It was just… a giant black hole in my memory. There's nothing to remember, nothing to see."

"Ok," I said dejectedly. I had been so hopeful for a glimmer, a hint that my flock was safe, wherever they were.

"But I _do_ remember a face," Fang mumbled, far away. "It was a little hazy, but I remember seeing this guy sitting over me when I opened my eyes. It was like, he was there, and then before I really got a look at him, he was gone." Fang looked at me. "Do you think I imagined it or something?"

I shook my head. "I doubt that. You wouldn't just randomly imagine a guy standing over you the moment you come back from the dead." Fang shrugged and started down the hall.

"That's true I guess. But how else can you explain it? I mean, why would someone be there?"

"Well you came back _somehow_," I reasoned. Fang turned, looking strangely thoughtful. "I mean, it's not like you just suddenly came back from the dead. You had to have had some help with that. I bet the guy you saw did it." I refrained from telling him about the strange vampire that stole their bodies, but I'm not sure why.

Fang agreed and we rejoined the Cullen's on the couch. Edward gave me a look that practically _screamed_ 'tell me what happened.' I nodded at him and watched the movie that was on. Not surprisingly, it was the movie that Jacob and I had watched together, the first time he let me in on his creepy fetish.

Surprisingly, the only people who _didn't_ turn to look at me when I laughed at the amounts of blood squirting from the guy's chest were Bella and Edward. Everyone else, Fang included, gave me the 'look'.

"I'm not crazy," I said, pointing my finger at Bella. "I saw you chuckle, don't deny it." She laughed.

"You watched horror with Jake, didn't you," she accused, stifling her laughter. I blushed and nodded. "He got you into it _too_!"

"Yeah," I said, smiling slightly. I saw Fangs lips turn down a little at the corners. It would have ruined my temporary good mood if another victim had not started gushing blood that flew five feet from her neck. Bella and I started snickering, our hands barely covering our mouths.

"You two are strange," Edward murmured. He may have sounded freaked out, but his arm went around Bella and he smiled his crooked smile. Bella and I just grinned at each other and sat back, watching the terrible movie.

When it was over, I rose and began pacing the room, contemplating how I would convince Jacob. He hadn't seemed that willing to ever see me again this morning and how would I convince him that I chose him?

The Cullens and Fang watched me, staying silent as I tried to figure out a solution to my latest dilemma. After five minutes of nothing, I sighed and plopped back onto the couch. No one said anything until I looked up questioningly.

"We should go now," Jasper murmured, looking down at his pale, scarred hands instead of at me. I raised a brow at him but he didn't see it. Edward did though, and he was the one to answer my unspoken question.

"We're going hunting for this strange vampire," he said quietly, purposely not looking at Fang.

"Ok, I'll come with you," I said, standing. Edward shook his head. "Why not?" I folded my arms and frowned at him.

"Max, I think you should go see Jacob first," Bella said softly. I glared at her. I still hadn't thought of some way to tell him yet! I couldn't just _go_ there, with no plan at all!

Fang got up from where he had been perched on the arm of the couch and left, walking swiftly up the stairs. We all watched him go silently. My large sigh was the only noise before Bella spoke again.

"We can call if you want," she offered. I sighed.

"That still leaves the problem of what I would say," I muttered, putting my head in my hands. The couch shifted a little and when I looked up again, I was alone with Bella and Alice.

"Max, we'll help you through this," Alice said soothingly. "Even if it means I won't be able to see your future ever again." She gave me a smile meant to cheer me. It did, but not enough for me to give her an answering smile. Her smile faltered and she quickly went to get the small silver cell phone that every one of them had.

She handed me the phone and I held it in my hand gently, as if it were a living thing that would bite me if woken. I stared at it, hesitant to open it and press the buttons. Bella gave my shoulder a small nudge, encouraging me to be brave and face this. Sighing, I put it down on the couch.

"I should tell him to his face," I mumbled, knowing that had been their plan all along. Bella and Alice knew that I wouldn't be able to break this to Jacob over the _phone_. It was too impersonal.

"Want us to come with you?" Bella asked. I nodded and the two of them rose fluidly. I followed suite, though my joints were a little sore and my shoulder still ached from Jacob clawing me.

A small part of me was pleased and excited that we were taking the yellow Turbo that Alice had driven in Italy. It was a very, _very_ small part, but it still gave me the sustenance to get into the car without a fight. Alice drove at around 80 mph, which was slow for them. I knew it was a struggle for her not to go harder on the gas, and that her foot was itching against the pedal, but she knew that I wasn't quite ready to face this. I needed all the extra time that I could get.

We reached the line too quickly. Alice slid to a stop, the foreign yellow sports car parked in the center of the road. I sighed and waited for a few minutes, going over in my head what I could possibly say to Jacob. When I got out of the car, I still had no clue what my plan was. I was just gonna wing it.

I walked the dark road alone, hugging my body as if I were cold. But I wasn't. I was just _really_ nervous. Moreover, I kept seeing shadows in my peripheral vision. It could have been nothing, but it could have been something. I turned my head towards one of the 'shadows' and released a small sigh of relief. Sam was poised, regal and majestic, just at the tree line. His black fur barely shone in the moonlight, but I could see that the wind gently blew the individual strands back from his muzzle.

I kept my eyes from searching the trees for the other wolves. I knew that Sam had only let me see him to let me know that if anything went south, he was here to take care of it. Even, _especially_, if it saved his Pack brother from more pain.

"I'm here to make it right," I said softly at one point after walking a little farther, knowing Sam, or whoever else, would hear me. I heard a faint rustle and the soft howl of a wolf. It didn't sound too far away, but whichever one of the Pack was doing it was purposely being as silent as possible. I briefly wondered why, but then my mind was elsewhere. I had reached the Black's house.

I stopped and looked across the small front yard to the suddenly imposing front door. I tried to imagine where Jacob would be. Is he on the brown couch against the wall watching TV, or is he at the kitchen table, eating again? Taking a deep breath, I walked slowly across the short grass to the door.

Raising my hand, I began to knock on the door, but I stopped just before my fist kissed the wood. _I can't do this,_ I thought frantically. _What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't even _believe_ me?_ I lowered my hand slowly and turned away from the door. Putting my arms down by my side, I walked off the step and down the lawn, away from the house.


	23. Yeah, This is MUCH Better

**Chapter 23**

**Jacob**

I watched silently as she got out of the Italian sports car. Just by the smell from the open door, I knew that two bloodsuckers were still inside. I had not understood why Sam had told me to come and see this, and I still don't. Pawing at the mushy moss beneath my pads, I whined a little. Sam turned his head at me and bared his teeth. I shut up immediately.

_**Why am I here?**_ I thought cruelly. _**She's only coming to tell me that she's choosing him over me. **_

_** You do not know that**_, Sam growled. I huffed and turned, watching Max walk slowly, as if in a daze, through the streets.

At one point, she whirled and saw Sam standing between two trees, watching her. She frowned slightly but I saw her chest retract as she let out a small sigh. I cocked my ears and listened, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. She didn't. She just turned and continued walking, a small frown on her tight lips. A little later, she whispered something that I didn't catch and neither did Sam.

I lost sight of her as she turned a corner on the opposite side from the trees where Sam and I were hiding. Embry and Quil were on that side and as I cautiously crept across the street, I heard the soft howl from Embry, letting Sam and I know that she was in their sight. I caught up with them quickly and watched as she stopped at the bottom of my lawn.

_**Go around back and meet her**_, Quil suggested. I shook my head.

_**I don't want to talk to her**_, I responded gruffly. Quil bared his teeth at me.

_**Don't be an ass Jake. She's here to talk to you. She's here, on her own, to let you know something important. The least you can do is let her speak.**_

_**Jeez Quil, have you been reading your mom's chick magazines or something? **_Embry thought snidely. _**That was really **_**deep**_** man!**_ Quil snarled quietly at him.

_**Shut up. **_He turned to me again. _**Seriously dude, do not just **_**leave**_** her there like that.**_

I ignored him and watched Max take a deep breath before walking across the grass to my front door. She raised her hand and almost knocked, stopping right before her fist touched the door. I pulled my lips back in a silent triumph.

_**Obviously it's not too important if she can't even knock on the door**_, I thought harshly. Quil snapped his teeth at me to hush.

Max drew her hand slowly away from my front door and put both hands by her side. She was trembling a little as she walked swiftly away from the house, her face tight. I lowered my shoulders, angry with her for not having the guts to come and tell me that she was going to break my heart.

Suddenly, she stopped and spun around, facing my house again. She put her hands to her head in frustration and looked around, as if for someone to pull confidence from. I watched, a stunned, as she moved her hands over her eyes and lay on the ground just off the grass. Her chest moved up and down not with breaths, but with silent sobs.

_**Obviously she cares enough that it makes her cry**_, Quil commented dryly. It was my turn to snap at him to shut it.

It was a few minutes before Max sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes roughly with the backs of her hands. She looked around, sweeping her eyes right over me and the rest of the trees nearby, and let out a harsh bark of a laugh. Sighing once more, she rose slowly, pushing herself off the pavement. I heard her mutter a swear quickly before striding up to my front door.

I streaked behind the house, moving as fast as I could. I heard her hand knock once on the front door… twice. I shifted and climbed through my bedroom window. Yanking my sweatpants on, I opened my door, grabbing a sweatshirt and tugging it on at the last moment. I did not particularly want her to know that I had seen her.

I strode through the front room, stopping at the door. She could probably hear me from the other side of the wooden slab, but I didn't care. I hesitated, my hand hovering on the doorknob. I tried not to think about how much this would hurt as I steeled myself and flung the door open.

Max blinked in surprise when I was suddenly in front of her. I leaned against the doorframe and glared down at her, my arms crossed over my chest. She took in my expression and the semi-hostile positioning of my body with practiced eyes. I noticed with a little pang that her lip quivered a fraction as her brown eyes slid over my face.

"What," I said harshly. She hung her head, refusing to look at me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. My eyebrows shot up. I knew that this was coming, and yet I was surprised? Yet my heart broke seeing her standing here like this before me? It just was not right.

"Then get lost." She looked at me, her lower lip trembling more noticeably now. I fought not to show sympathy. I must have made myself even more intimidating and cruel because fresh tears slid down her cheeks and she turned, walking hurriedly away, her posture revealing that she was frightened.

She had just reached the edge of the grass again when all the members of the Pack leapt out of the trees and formed a circle around her. She stopped in her tracks and began backing away, right over the front yard. I don't think she remembered that she could snap out her wings and fly away if she wanted to. _Maybe she doesn't want to_, a small part of me hoped foolishly.

The Pack took turns lunging and clicking their jaws at her, not getting close enough to harm her, but close enough that she got the message and took a few steps back. I frowned a little as they herded her to stand in front of me, her back to the house. Her foot caught the step and she fell backwards. I reached out and steadied her instinctively. She regained her balance and shied away from my hands, which I pulled back immediately, glaring at my Pack brothers and Leah until she turned.

When Max looked back up at me, her face was broken, tears still coursing down her cheeks. I softened my glare a little, but I couldn't let her see how much this hurt me. I leaned against the doorframe again, resuming my previous stance. She bit her lip and studied me for a few seconds.

"I came to apologize," she whispered. I clenched my fists and waited for her to continue. Our eyes met and her gaze begged me to understand. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"What for?" I asked, urging her on gently, if a little roughly. I needed to hear her say it.

"For Fang coming back when he did," she said softly, tearing her eyes from mine. She looked out to the forest beside my house and gazed at it for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I didn't—he was _dead_. How was I to know that he would come back, just when I started loving you?"

My breath caught, and I'm sure hers did as well when she uttered those last few words. _She did love me,_ I thought, a little incredulous. I had thought so, but to hear her say it made it that much more real. And it would make it that much more painful when she ended it in a few minutes.

"He was my best friend," she said, repeating her words from earlier. "How can you _not_ love your best friend? If not as a friend, then as something more?" It sounded as if she were asking my _permission_. I didn't respond.

She took another deep breath and continued. "He took me by surprise. He isn't usually so… publicly affectionate," she said, a small blush forming on her tanned cheeks. It was only a little color, but I noticed wryly that it made her even more beautiful. "I tried to go after you, but he held me back."

"But you didn't fight him," I said accusingly. She nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"It had been months since Fang held me. The last time was just minutes before he was taken from me. It—I couldn't leave him. Not again." She looked up then and met my eyes. "But I did come to you. And you pushed me away." That last sentence was spoken in a different tone, as if _she_ were accusing_ me!_

"What was I supposed to do," I snapped, getting angry. Sam's low growl from somewhere behind Max made me narrow my eyes. They were defending her!

"You could have let me explain!" she said. "But no! You jumped the gun and told me to get the hell out of your life!" It was her turn to glare at me. Our eyes met and we stood, glaring at each other, for a few minutes.

Suddenly, her face broke and a small choked laugh escaped her lips. Her eyes watered again and she broke eye contact. "Came to explain and we're already fighting," she muttered angrily. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well maybe if you weren't so—." I stopped, unable to find the right word to describe her. She looked at me again, her face furious.

"No, don't even _think_ of putting all this on me," she snapped, pointing her finger at me. "You wouldn't listen to me then, and you aren't listening to me now!" She stabbed my chest with her finger.

"Well I'm listening now!" I said, louder than I had meant to. She knew just how to get me riled up!

"I came to tell you that I chose you!" she shouted, the tears pouring from her face as she glared at me through tear-soaked lashes. I froze, my face going from pissed to stunned in a split second. "I came here to tell you that I chose _you_, Jacob! But since you _hate_ me so much, I might as well leave!" she yelled, her temper flaring.

Max turned and started back down the front yard, stomping away from me. I watched, rooted in place, as she stalked down the street. None of the Pack tried to stop her. Either they were all just as surprised as I was, or they were waiting for me to make a move. When she turned the corner and was out of sight, I came to my senses.

Racing down the grass, I ran as fast as I could down the street. In the distance, I saw Max, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, as she ran away from me. Even through her distress, Max gave me a run for my money. I pushed myself faster, trying to catch up to her. I don't think she heard me chasing after her. At least, that's what I told myself as she raced away from me.

_I have to catch her_, I thought frantically. _I cannot let her get away from me._ I pumped my legs faster and finally noticed that I was gaining on her. She turned corners, running through the streets as if she were headed somewhere specific. I realized with surprise when she turned yet _another_ corner that she was doubling back, heading back towards my house. I _thought_ that was where she was going until she blew past the turn and kept running.

Her feet pounded across the small rocks that outlined the beach. She had just reached the surf when I caught up to her. The force of me knocked her over. I went down with her, pinning her body to the wet sand. She wriggled quickly and righted herself, laying flat on her back beneath me.

We were both breathing a little hard as we looked at each other. The water came up and surged around her head and upper body and I felt the cold seawater on my forearms. She shivered a little and I lowered my body so that I was barely pressed against hers. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

Max reacted instantly. She kissed me back with such force that I was a little surprised. Then the only feeling I felt was happiness when she reached up and wrapped her arms tight around my neck. We ignored the ocean as it beat against us methodically, holding each other close.

"Sorry," I murmured when our lips parted. She smacked the back of my head lightly, but her small smile told me I was forgiven.

"It's ok; I always knew you were an idiot." I rolled my eyes at her and pushed myself up. She sat up, holding her arms out so that I could pull her to her feet.

"So what now?" she asked slowly, not meeting my eyes. I sighed and was about to say something when she shivered violently.

"You're all wet! Max, it's freezing out here!" I said, surprised. She gave me a look.

"Yes, moron, it's cold out on a beach at night in Washington," she said snippily. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my sweatshirt," I said as I pulled said sweatshirt over my head.

"But I'll just get that soaked too," she said, gesturing to her own wet clothes. I raised a brow at her and she blushed. "You—fine, gimme that." I laughed and she grabbed the sweatshirt out of my hand.

Max started pulling her own sweatshirt off. I took my sweatshirt back and held it for her, waiting until she had her hands on her t-shirt hem before smirking. She raised a brow at me and pulled the wet t-shirt over her head.

"What, never seen a _girl_ before Jacob?" she teased. I blushed a little. _Sure, if you count Leah… and that was completely unintentional._ She noticed and laughed, reaching for the sweatshirt in my hands. I pulled it out of her reach. "Not funny. I'm _freezing_."

"Then let me warm you up," I said in a low voice. I pulled her into my arms and she shivered a little.

"This isn't helping all that much. You aren't _that_ warm," she teased, reaching up to kiss my jaw. "I still want that sweatshirt."

"Fine, but your bra is wet." She smacked me lightly and stepped away, turning her back to me. She reached her hands around and tried to unhook the clasp but her fingers fumbled with it.

I stepped in and put my hands over hers, gently moving them aside. With one hand, I swept her long hair over her left shoulder, the other flicking the clasp open with my thumb. She held the front of the bra in her hands, trying to move away from my touch.

**Max**

His warm hands on my back, right between my soaking wings, sent shivers up my spine. I knew I was a little stupid for letting him undo my bra for me, but hey, _I_ couldn't do it without turning it around to the front, and that would be worse. He leaned over and pressed his lips to my shoulder, flicking his tongue out to gently brush against my bare skin. I shivered and he smiled against my skin.

"I think you got it," I breathed. He chuckled and slid his hands around my stomach. "When did you start to become such a manwhore?" Jacob laughed, bringing his lips right beside my left ear.

"When I met you." I tried to suppress a smile, but he saw it anyways.

"Can I have that sweatshirt now? I really am cold," I said, clearing my throat. Jacob chuckled and handed it to me, taking a short step back. I slipped it over my head and breathed in the scent of Jacob. It smelled so _good_.

"Hey, I didn't wear it _that_ long," he said defensively. "It should smell just fine." I shook my head, my wet hair dripping around my shoulders.

"It smells good," I murmured, snuggling into the warm material. He grinned and took my hand in his. I intertwined our fingers and walked up the beach with him, my wet clothes dangling from his other hand. My wings felt a little shut in, but I didn't really care. I was warm, comfortable, and with Jacob, so they could just _wait_.

The Pack was waiting up ahead, sitting calmly in a semi-circle across the open road. I was a little surprised that they weren't worried about being seen… then I remembered that it was like 2 a.m. They all showed toothy grins when Jacob smirked and held our intertwined hands in the air above our heads. I blushed and looked down, shaking my head slowly.

"What, embarrassed?" Jacob whispered with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned.

"You're a loser," I muttered. "Did I tell you that?"

"No, no you did not." His face got serious all of a sudden. "Did I tell you that I love you yet?"

I was silent. But only for a few seconds. "No, no you did not. And I like it." I reached up on tiptoe and kissed him quickly. "I love you too."


	24. Sorry Guys :

Sorry Guys! I've just been really busy with getting college info and stuff, and then depression, that I haven't been able to write much :/

I promise that I'm working on a new chapter right now, so hopefully I'll have it up soon.

I'm so sorry for the huge break, but I'm trying, really, so bear with me. And thanks for being such great readers


	25. Confusion Is Like Second Nature To Me

**Chapter 24**

**Max**

"So now what?" I murmured. Jacob shrugged and held me close, kissing the top of my head lightly. "You're no help at all."

"Hey, if I'm no help, then you can just have a couple of puppies all on your own," he joked. I blushed and shook my head at his bluntness.

"You are a _goon_." He grinned and released me, grabbing his sandwich off the arm of his couch. Taking a _huge_ bite, mayo _and_ mustard gushed out, dripping all down his chin. He put the sandwich down quickly.

I couldn't help but laugh. He blushed and took a step back, trying to wipe the condiments off with the back of his hand. It didn't work the way he had hoped; all he did was spread the mayo over his chin and the mustard continued sliding down his neck.

"_Shit!_" he muttered, blushing even redder. I laughed even harder, my face switching between different shades of red, my eyes watering. "Shut up! Grab me a napkin!"

"Uhh, you _could_ say please," I sputtered, trying to compose myself. Jacob rolled his eyes, keeping one hand under his chin to keep the condiments from getting on the floor.

"You're a pain in the ass Max," he said, walking quickly to the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and watched him scramble for a clean napkin. He couldn't find one. He ended up using the dishtowel, getting mustard and mayonnaise all over the red fabric.

"Seriously, that was not okay," he said, walking back to where I slouched. I shrugged. I mean, he had to learn at _some_ point that I was _not_ the housewife-type. It just wasn't gonna go that way.

"You have two hands, don't you?" I asked, glancing at him. He frowned.

"Yeah, but you could have helped me out a little."

"And you could have been a little more polite. 'Shut up, grab me a napkin'? Really? What am I, your _maid_?" Jacob's frown deepened.

"No, you're not my _maid_, but I was kinda expecting some help."

"Well, you could have _asked_ for it." _Why am I getting so frustrated over this?_

"But I shouldn't _have_ to ask for it," he snapped.

"Ex_cuse me?_" I walked to the door, my mind whirling like a mini-tornado. "I'm going home. I'm _not_ your slave, I'm _not_ your maid, and until you understand that, I'll be at the Cullens. Call me when you figure it out."

I walked out, closing the door behind me. Jacob didn't follow me, and I didn't turn back. I walked, the entire way, back to the Cullens house. I _could_ have flown, but walking gave me more time to think freely.

_Why am I so damn_ emotional_? It wasn't even a big deal; I _made_ it into a big deal. I _could_ have just gotten him a napkin, but I didn't, because I'm difficult. He _could_ have asked politely, but he didn't because that's the way he is with me. He doesn't treat me like his girlfriend, he treats me like his _best friend_. _

I wasn't so sure I liked that. I loved Jacob, and I knew he loved me, but if he kept treating me like this, I'm not sure how well that's gonna go. I _could_ talk to him about it, and let him know how I feel, but how well would he listen? I mean, it's _Jacob_. He isn't the best listener, and he doesn't take advice well. Maybe Bella should talk to him for me…

"Hey, what're you doing home? I thought you and Jake were hanging out all day?" I looked up and shook my head, clearing my thoughts and answering Bella at the same time.

"We kinda got into a fight," I muttered, not looking into her amber eyes. She frowned and took my arm, pulling me back into the house.

"You guys got together, what, a _week_ ago, and you've already had a fight _every day_." Bella looked at me seriously. "Max, something needs to be done."

"What can I do?" I asked helplessly. I threw my arms in the air in defeat and sighed, slumping onto the white couch. "He just _doesn't get it_! I'm _not_ a housewife sort of person! I'm the sort of girl who's gonna be there in the fight right beside him."

"Have you told him that?" Bella asked quietly, knowing fully well that I most certainly had not. I shook my head dejectedly. "Then start with that." She paused for a second before continuing. "So what happened this time?"

I told her, trying to be as specific as possible. It was embarrassing to speak about how stupid I acted, but Bella would understand, and she was here to _help_ me. I was legit mid-sentence, when who walked down the white stairs, but _Fang_.

"So you and doggy got into a fight again," Fang said smugly. He wasn't asking, he was presuming, and it pissed me off that he was so fucking _cheerful_ about my love-life going down those goddamn metaphorical tubes.

"Screw you," I muttered, rising. Bella stayed silent, knowing when she wasn't a part of an argument.

"So you should come upstairs to my room with me…" Fang said, hooking his thumb over his right shoulder in a gesture to go. I raised a brow.

"And why the _Hell_ would I do that?" I asked, hands-on-hips. Fang smirked and raised his brows, as if it were completely obvious. "Oh, wow, you're a real tool, did you know that? I have a _boyfriend_ you ass. That means _back off_."

I know I should be a little nicer, since we _were_ like in love back in the day, but he was _really_ getting on my nerves lately. All these comments and suggestions involving me and him… it was getting a little creepy, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Well, that isn't gonna stop me, now is it?" he asked, feigning politeness. I glared at him until he smirked, shook his head, and walked into the kitchen.

"Well," Bella murmured quietly from where she was still curled up on the couch. "_That_ was…uncomfortable…" I sighed and nodded my agreement.

"He's just so…so _unbearable_ lately," I whispered, not wanting him to overhear. He was most likely at the door, eavesdropping. He was an ass like that these days. "It's like, I don't understand where this _anger_ and _jealousy_ is coming from! He comes back from the dead, and _immediately_ gets back to being the center of attention. First thing he does: screw up my relationship with Jake. Second thing: tells me that, even though he _knows_ he's just hurting me, he's going to try to 'win me back'."

"What's to win?" Bella asked. Either she was trying to be funny, or she was making a point by saying I'm not a trophy.

"I'm not sure how guy's minds work," I mumbled. Bella covered her mouth with her hand.

"Max, _no_ girl knows how guy's minds work. It's like their _weapon_ over us. They don't know how _we_ think, and we don't understand how _they_ think." She shrugged. "It's the age old question: what the Hell is going on in his mind?"

"True," I said. She was right, obviously.

"So what are you gonna say to Jake?" I looked hopefully at her.

"I was sort of hoping that you could, I dunno, maybe soften him up for me," I said quietly. Bella smiled but shook her head.

"I wish I could be more help, but this is something that you and Jacob need to figure out for yourselves. I can't be stepping in and patching it up for you. Jacob needs to hear these things from _you,_ Max."

I sighed. "Fine, but will you come with me at least?" She nodded to that, thank god. "Should we ask him to meet us somewhere?"

"Sure. How about the—." Bella stopped and whipped her head up. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Fang leaning against the doorframe, staring at me. "Can you give us some privacy please?" Bella asked politely.

Fang smirked. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Max, when that loser hurts you again, I'll be here, waiting." Before I could think of something to say, Fang walked upstairs, his obnoxiously cocky smirk still in place.

"Something needs to be done about _him_ as well," Bella muttered. I nodded, my eyes still on the staircase. "So how about the clearing?" I nodded again and took my phone out.

"Can you call him please?" I begged, holding out the silver phone for her. Bella sighed and took it from me.

"Hey Jake," she said brightly after a few seconds. "Uhmm yeah. No, actually, we were just wondering if you would meet us at the clearing in ten?" Silence. "No, she— oh, ok then. Yeah, that's fine I suppose." She sighed and snapped the phone shut.

"What'd he say?" I asked, taking the phone and slipping it into my pocket.

"He says he'll come, but since I'm coming, he's bringing Quil and Embry with him. He _says_ it's because Sam doesn't want him alone with a vampire around, but he's obviously trying to gain the upper-hand by having more back-up." I nodded. That was _so_ Jacob.

"Should we head out now?" I asked. Bella nodded and rose gracefully. I tried to mimic her movements, but I'm pretty sure I failed epically.

We reached the clearing easily, if not a few minutes late. Maybe it was a surprise to Bella, but I wasn't fooled when I saw that we were the only ones there. I knew that Jacob would want to make an entrance at a time like this. He's a little _too_ dramatic sometimes.

After a few more minutes, I saw three sets of black eyes staring at me from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing. I turned to face them completely and put my hands on my hips. The eyes disappeared and a few seconds passed before Jacob, Quil, and Embry came out of the trees. They walked slowly towards us; I noticed with a barely-hid smile that Embry was trying _very_ hard to make himself seem more muscular and buff than he was.

"Hey Bella," Quil said with a wave. Embry glared at him and bumped his shoulder. Quil rolled his eyes when neither Jacob nor Embry was watching and gave us a smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jacob asked after a small nudge from Quil. He didn't sound mad or anything, but he wasn't openly friendly and receiving either. I _hate_ when he does that. He just looks so _impassive_ and uncaring.

"I wanted to talk about us," I said quietly, keeping my eyes on Jacob only. His brows rose and furrowed slightly. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking it as well: those were words people used when ending a relationship. Sucks that they're the only words that fit the situation…

"What about," he said warily. I sighed and sat down on the wet grass. I wasn't in the mood to stand for a billion hours. Jacob sat as well, but our three bystanders stayed as they were. We were barely four feet apart, but Jacob felt so far away.

"I don't like where this is going," I began slowly. Before he could jump to conclusions or accusations, I continued. "I love you, you know that. But I just can't be the kind of girl you want me to be Jacob. I'm not that girl; I'm not going to clean up after you, I'm not going to cook for you, I'm not going to be your _maid_ or your _slave_. I want to be your _girlfriend_."

"I'm not _trying_ to make you my slave," he said. "I want you to be my girlfriend, more than anything. I'm not used to girls like you. Bella, for instance, was fragile, no offense," he said, holding his hands up. Bella nodded. "Before she was turned, she was fragile, small, shy, and _protectable_, if that's even a word. You're the exact opposite. You're strong, you put yourself out there, you aren't afraid of anything, and I feel like I'm not needed sometimes." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "This is so stupid, but I guess I just feel like since you're so strong and everything, you don't need me as much as I want you to."

"Jake, of _course_ I need you; I just don't need you the way normal girls would, because, clearly, I'm not normal. I have wings, I'm strong, I'm fast, I'm almost indestructible." I stopped, unable to say the rest of that train of thought with Quil and Embry standing right there.

"Hey, why don't we take a walk?" Bella suggested quickly. They hesitated but followed after Jacob turned and nodded at them.

"I want you here, with me, no matter what," I said softly, looking at the grass beneath my hand. "But I need you to understand that I _can't_ be all girly, and frilly, and a resemblance to _normal girls_. That's just not _me_; it's not who I am. Jacob, you know my past almost better than _anyone_. You _know_ why I'm not like that, and you know that I can't ever _be_ like that."

Jacob put his head in his hands and just _sat there_. I was beginning to worry that he would never say something when he lifted his head up again. I waited, but he still didn't speak. Barely moving his lips, he finally spoke.

"I want you as _you_, Max." He met my eyes, imploring me to understand perfectly what he was trying to say. "I don't want to change you, and I don't want you to change because you feel that you need to. If _you_ want to change, I'm fine with that, but only if it's because _you_ want to, not because _I_ want you to."

"So… I can change, but only if _I_ want to?" He nodded, a quizzical expression on his face. "Well I want to change, for you. Hang on, let me finish. I want us to be able to be with each other and not have to worry about things that other couples have to think about."

"Like what?" I was glad that he was at least going along with this for now.

"I dunno, like our fight earlier. I acted stupid, I know that; I don't want us to have to _tell_ the other to help, or whatever fits the situation, ya know?"

"I think I get what you mean," he said, nodding. "Like, if you spill something, helping you clean it should be the first thing I do, and vice versa, right?"

"Yeah," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It might take a bit," Jacob said slowly. "But I want to work at this. I don't want to fight anymore. I _hate_ fighting with you. Max, I want to do whatever I can to make _us_ easier."

"That's all I want too," I said.

Jacob rose slowly and looked around. He must have seen one of our companions because he tilted his head to the left a little, motioning for them to get lost. I looked over my shoulder, but I didn't see anyone. They must have left already.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," he murmured after pulling me off the ground and into his arms. I hooked my arms under his, gripping his broad shoulders.

"Me too. I'm sorry I'm so moody in general; I have no clue where this is coming from." He ran one hand lightly over my head and down my hair. Leaning my head against his chest, my right ear pressed against his warm skin, I could hear his heart beating. The rhythmic sound soothed me, practically lulling me to sleep.

"Hmm?" I realized Jacob had said something.

"I said, I think we have company," he growled in my ear. I immediately perked up, my ears alert.

"I thought you told them to get out of here?" I murmured. Jacob shifted, putting his arms tight around my waist.

"It isn't Quil, Embry, or Bella. Whoever it is, they're too far away for me to recognize them."

"Then how do you know it isn't them?" He started to sigh as if I should know the answer, but he caught himself and smiled despite the situation.

"Sorry, I'm working on it." I smiled, my lips brushing against his collarbone. "No, I would smell Bella a _long_ way from here. And Quil and Embry are back at La Push. Sam called them back; that's what you saw me nodding at."

"Oh." Well don't _I_ feel stupid. I should have known that Jacob would know his friends anywhere, Bella too.

We waited while whoever it was moved around. I tried to be silent, trying to make it easier for Jake to pick up their scent on the faint breeze.

He growled again. "Shit," he muttered angrily.

"What," I whispered, concerned. His lips curled back in a grimace.

"It's your BFF." I groaned and disentangled myself.

I spotted Fang in the trees, moving quickly towards us. Putting my hands on my hips, I waited while he ran towards me. I didn't recognize the look on his face at first; but then it hit me. Fang was _scared_. Since when did _that_ happen?

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. Fang almost blew right by me, but at the last minute, his arm shot out and he grabbed me. I ran beside him to keep from being dragged along the ground.

"He's after me." Fang sounded _terrified_! What the Hell is he so scared of all of a sudden?

"Who is? Fang, talk to me!" I barely noticed Jacob running on my other side; I was too focused on my 'BFF' and his apparent issues.

"I don't know! Whoever it was that—shit!" I ducked when Jacob growled at the exact moment Fang swore.

Pulling Fang to the ground with me, we slid a few feet before stopping on our stomachs. I gasped and started to back up, clawing my way through the tall grass. Stopping on a dime, he turned and looked back at us. Jacob put himself in front of me, hunched over, his body ready to pounce; the throaty growl scared even _me_.

I continued reversing, my heart racing. Fang was beside me, trying to back up as fast as he could just like I was. Jacob backed away with us, keeping a good ten feet between me and him. If he was going to shift, he couldn't be too close.

Black fabric flew everywhere when Jacob exploded out of his skin, the russet fur bursting through. He was crouched over, still facing the strange, dangerous vampire in front of us. The blood red eyes stared straight past him at either Fang or me; I couldn't really tell, we were swaying a little while moving.

"Move away," the velvety, seductive voice said softly, directed at the still-growling Jacob. "I don't have the patience to fight with you wolf; I want only them."

"Get up," Fang hissed in my ear. The vampire smiled sadly.

"There's no use in trying to escape," he said simply. Taking a few quick steps, he put himself between us and Jake. "I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you are. Why run when you can just give in? It will certainly save me some unnecessary exercise."

Jake leapt high over his head, landing with his back to the vampire. The vampire didn't look surprised or amused. He just stared past Jacob and directly at Fang, who practically _cowered_ beside me.

"You know who I am little human," he purred at Fang. I felt Fang cringe beside me as the voice reached his ears. I know that when it reached _my_ ears, I thought they would start bleeding. His voice, so soft and seductive before, was now grating and ripping at the inside of my head.

"What do you want," I gasped, holding my hands to my head. I wished I hadn't because I'm pretty sure the vamp had forgotten me for the moment. Bringing his attention back to me was not fun.

"I want you and the boy to come with me."

"S'not gonna happen," I croaked; his voice was _killing_ my head.

"And why not?" Whatever he did to his voice, it didn't happen that time. Lowering my hands slowly, tears springing to my eyes, I watched him warily.

"Because you can't have him," I said firmly. "Or me."

"And what would stop me?" I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, something else entered the clearing.

Keeping one eye on the vampire, I turned slightly and saw Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen 'children' coming towards us. Emmett looked frightening and excited, most likely for the impending fight to come. Edward and Jasper both looked dangerous and lithe, like cats ready to lunge for the kill. Alice and Bella, the smallest of the 'kids', looked faintly pixie-like, but just a tad scary the way they were smiling at the sketchy vampire before me. Rosalie… ah, Rose; I shouldn't have to even mention it, but I will. The impossibly beautiful Rosalie looked absolutely, terrifyingly lethal.

"Who are you and what do you want," Jasper asked in a commanding tone, ever the army-general.

"Must I tell _everyone_? I want the girl and the boy, no one else. I'll just take them and then my leave, thank you." He stepped towards us again, intent on getting by Jacob.

"Why do you want them? There're plenty of other humans in the area," Jasper said calmly. I almost gaped at him. What was he _thinking?_ He couldn't _sacrifice_ someone for us!

"They have a sort of… sentimental value to me," he replied smoothly, the shredding-voice back. Fang and I clapped out hands to our ears and squeezed our eyes tight against the sudden intense pain in our skulls.

"What are you doing to them?" Bella asked out of turn. I could see through slits that Edward was tightening his grip on her arm, telling her to keep quiet.

"Absolutely nothing my dear," the vampire said. "It's all in their heads."

"No shit!" I screamed when the pain intensified immensely. "Make it stop!"

Jacob backed up until he was directly over me, his ribs brushing against the top of my head. He growled menacingly at the vampire and bared his long, sharp teeth. The vampire chuckled and held up his hands innocently. When he did that, the pain stopped and I practically fell forward. Breathing hard, I tried to collect my thoughts and focus. Jacob stayed hovering above me, his long fur brushing my face when I looked up.

Emmet, Jasper, and Edward rushed the vampire, staying in a triangle to surround him. Jacob started forward, his hackles raised. The vampire whose name we still didn't know turned and darted back into the forest. The guys ran after him, leaving Bella and Alice behind to stand guard over Fang and me.

"What just happened," Fang murmured.

"I have no idea," I whispered, staring at the spot where the others had disappeared. I was suddenly _very_ worried for Jacob's safety…


End file.
